6 Cups of Hot Chocolate
by Vincent Luccion
Summary: Ichigo goes to an Art University, where he meets a beautiful straight man. He then has to deal with feelings for a straight man, along with getting through college! What's going to happen throughout the time that he spends with the man that he's quickly falling for?
1. Unknown Number

**Okay, so this is only going to be my second story on here. I am so sorry if I don't create something beautiful to your standards, but I'll try. All of the characters in this story are based off my friends in real life. I'm using their personas to create personalities for the characters here. But the story line itself, is not real whatsoever…PS…**

**I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.**

Cup 1: Unknown number

"Come on! This is going to be great!" The green haired girl hollered as she danced around while walking toward the doors of a booming night club. The place was lit up, and there were lights flashing through the door. A large man stood by the door with his arms crossed.

"Nel, I'm not usually into this kind of thing!" Ichigo told her as he tried to keep up with her. The two had been friends since the beginning of the year. She was in his Advanced Drawing class.

She was the best artist that he knew of, and he was the second best in the class. So it made sense that they became friends. But that's another story for a different time.

Nel trotted up to the large man who blocked the door as Ichigo had moved toward the line that was going half way down the block.

"Itsygo!" She hollered. Ichigo looked toward her, annoyed with how she preferred to pronounce his name. She waved him over to her, and he reluctantly went toward her. She waited for him to come up to her and the large man.

"Yammy, can we go in please?" She asked. Ichigo looked to her a little surprised. She knew the man's name, and was asking for entrance to the club ahead of the line of people that were obviously trying to glare them to death.

The orange haired boy looked back to Nel who stood next to him, she wore rather tight looking black leather shorts, and boots with a heel that went to mid-calf on her legs. Her green tank top under a black leather sleeveless jacket completed her look.

She looked like a regular girl that went to dance clubs. And she was. She had told Ichigo that she wanted to take him out to a really cool place. But he never thought that she'd want to take him dancing. And he also knew that she'd told him to wear something that would be likely to get someone's attention.

He wore a black dress jacket over a white button down shirt that was still unbuttoned at the top two buttons to show off his chest, which was only like that because Nel yanked them open earlier. He wore black jeans that were form fitting, but not too tight at all. With a completed look with high-top converse.

The large man named Yammy had removed the rope that blocked their path into the club that was apparently one of the best ones to go to, called Hueco Mundo. He sighed and followed Nel through the gate. He didn't look to the large man that was watching him as he walked passed.

The music was much louder now that they had entered the building. To the point that Nel had to move next to the strawberry's ear and almost yell at the top of her lungs for him to hear her.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want one? I'm buying!" She told him. So he just nodded. Without a second thought, he walked toward a booth that was in the back. He sat down and waited, unaware of the eyes that were on him.

Given about ten minutes of sitting there uncomfortably, Nel had found him and sat next to him with four drinks. Ichigo looked at her with a raised brow. "I thought you were going to get two drinks!" He called for her to hear.

She moved next to his ear, "There's a hot guy up there that said he'd get the double drinks for me. So I really only paid for two." She said with a giggle. Ichigo shook his head and looked around the building. There were hundreds of people dancing around on the large dance floor.

He downed half of his drink, not even caring what it tasted like. He was in an environment that he was not used to, so he wasn't going to be here sober.

Sighing, he looked to Nel who was also looking around the room. She was obviously watching someone across the way. Ichigo followed her gaze, landing on a rather tall man. He couldn't see his face as his back was turned to him. But he saw long black hair that was obviously well kept. The man wore a white button down shirt and black pants. But that's all the berry could see.

"Go say something!" Ichigo told Nel as he leaned close to her. She looked back to him and shook her head quickly.

Ichigo was taken aback by this, she was the only person that he knew of who would go and hit on almost every hot guy that she'd seen. And he didn't understand why the sudden change in attitude toward the idea.

"Why not?" He asked.

She looked to him with her hand on her chin and her elbow on the table. He threw her eyes toward the guys that were over there again, as if to tell him to look over there. Sighing, he looked up and looked at all of the guys that were there.

He finally saw the man's face. He had a huge shit-eating grin on his face, and an eye patch over his left eye. He was obviously looking in Ichigo and Nel's direction. But he wasn't the only one. There were two more gentlemen there. One also tall, but not as much that showed off blue hair. He wore what looked like a black sleeveless jacket over a black tank top with a large blue six inscribed onto the front of the tank top. He also wore a dark colored jeans that seemed to have a few tears in the thighs.

The third boy was short, and pale. He had black hair and wore a white shirt under a red flannel. But then there was also a white jacket on top of that too. With neat deep colored blue jeans to boot.

The first two were looking in their direction, and Ichigo quickly looked back to his green haired friend. "Okay, so you're going to let him go after you?" He asked before downing the rest of his first drink.

Nel shook her head and leaned close. "That one with blue hair, he's kinda hot don't you think?" She asked. He sighed and shot another glance toward them, and had to agree. He was by far one of the most attractive guys that he'd seen.

"What's you're point?" He asked before looking away from the blue haired demon and to his friend again.

She just shook her head again, "I'm trying to have them come over here. I'll take the tall one, you can have big blue. His name is Grimmjow." She said to him as she looked away and grinned toward the boys. Ichigo looked to her again before looking up toward the two that she'd wanted that were now on their way over.

"I highly doubt that he's-" He was cut off by how close they were now. He was sure that they'd either be able to hear or read his lips. Though the second was more likely than the first option.

"Well hello there gorgeous. You seem new around here, want someone to show you around?" The tall man asked. He placed his hand on the table, and was leaning over with his one visible eye on Nel.

She tilted her head and smiled, "I'm not new, but I think I'll take you up on that offer anyway!" She said with a giggle and stood.

Ichigo shook his head and grabbed his second glass. He took a gulp and sighed as the three of them had moved off toward the dance floor. Leaving Ichigo there by himself in the booth to watch.

He had downed the drink that was in his hand, and stood. He didn't want to be here, so he headed toward the door. Without even a glance back, he walked out and started off toward the college where his dorm was. He sighed, with the few drinks that he had, he wasn't even buzzed. It was as though the drinks had no effect on him at all.

He pulled out his phone, unlocking it, he swiped his finger over the screen texting Nel.

'_Tired, heading back. See you in class tomorrow.'_ He text before sliding it back in his pocket. Making it a few blocks, he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone and looked it over.

'_Alright, sorry that he didn't stick around with you. Turned out he has a girlfriend.'_ She text. He nodded, he figured that was the case. Not many guys like him were single after all. And it was even less likely that the man would be into guys anyway.

As Ichigo walked, he huffed, he didn't like walking along the darkened roads at night alone. He always felt someone would come and attack him, even though it really never happened. But there was always that feeling of someone having their eyes on him. The feeling was ever more so present whenever he was alone though and on the road at night.

He picked up his pace, but still felt that feeling lingering.

As he turned the corner, he saw his apartment building in view. Sighing with relief, he walked quickly toward it. It only took him a few more minutes to get on the property of the building, and another few good minutes to get to his apartment.

Once he had opened the door, he sighed with a smile and started to pull off the clothes that took him a good five minutes to pick out for the night. He let them fall on the floor as he headed toward the small kitchen that sat in the large two room studio apartment.

Opening his fridge, he pulled out the half-gallon of milk and went for a mug. Taking out a plain white one. He grabbed a small teapot and poured milk into it before putting it on the small electric stove that he had sitting there.

As he waited for it to warm up, he moved to the cabinet and grabbed a packet of powder hot chocolate. The kind that had the little white marshmallows already mixed in. He set the pack down next to the mug, and moved toward the large queen sized futon that sat on the opposite side of the room. He was about to grab his sketch book off the bed when he'd heard his phone ring.

Sighing, he left the book there before going to his pants that were still sitting on the floor, looking at the number, he'd slid the answer key across as he put it up to his ear.

"What now Nel?" He'd asked in a somewhat irritated tone.

"Can I come over tonight? My roommate just called and told me that she was bringing a guy to our dorm. So I don't want to bother them in their sexy fun time." She'd exclaimed. Ichigo sighed and looked over toward his sketchbook.

"Uh, sure I guess. I'm making hot chocolate right now, would you like some as well?" He'd asked.

Hearing a squeal on the other side of the phone, he groaned and hung up on her. Taking the noise as a yes, he went ahead and poured a little more milk into the teapot. It wasn't quite to the point that was ready to make the drinks, so he just went ahead and grabbed another cup and packet.

Going back to his bed finally, he grabbed the sketchbook and a mechanical pencil. He headed back toward the kitchen when he'd heard a key being jiggled into the door, and turned. The bolt was still unlocked from when he'd gotten home, but he didn't worry about letting Nel know that.

He went and sat on the small counter that was attached to the side of the stove. Pulling a foot up to rest on the counter with him, he opened the sketch book and pumped the back of his pencil to push the lead out.

"What'cha drawing?" Nel asked as she closed and locked the door behind her. She walked over and leaned over the book to see what he was sketching. Although she figured what he'd be drawing already. But he'd pulled the book away from her prying eyes and closed it.

Jumping off the counter, he grabbed the packets of the chocolate mix and poured them into the two mugs that were sitting on the counter. He then went to grab the teapot and poured the hot milk into the two mugs.

Handing Nel a cup and a spoon to mix the drinks, he stirred his own with a spoon. Tossing the spoon in the sink along with the green haired girl's. Looking up as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, he saw Nel looking him over.

Pulling the cup away from his lips, he looked down at himself. "What?" He asked as he looked up toward her again. "Did I spill some on me?" He asked before looking back down to himself.

"Oh, no no. I've just never seen you in only your underwear." She said as she spun on her heel and moved toward the little table that was sitting next to a large window that overlooked the city. She set her cup down on the table and looked out the window. "Hey, Nnoitra, the guy that I danced with tonight told me I should go to their garage tomorrow. Turns out that those boys go to Shin'o University too." She explained. Ichigo wasn't really surprised, Shin'o University was a school for the arts. Not just drawing and painting, but all forms of art. There was cooking, photography, clothing design, and yes even car design. If it was considered an art to anyone, there was a class for it.

He sat down across from her in the only other free chair. He was just listening to his friend, sipping on his hot drink. He wasn't really expecting to get much from her story. But who'd have guessed that he'd get the most out of it?

She went on to explain that they were all in the automotive program, all three of the boys. And they all worked in the same garage. She also went to explain that the boys wanted her to go to the garage the following day after class. But she'd said she couldn't because she was going to be with Ichigo.

To his surprise, she then proceeded to tell him that they said that he should come too. Of course, he wasn't expecting this because he figured they'd be the type of guys that would go against him, having been with the girl the night before. He didn't exactly look gay, so being with such an attractive girl usually meant that you were dating. So it came as a surprise that the guys there would want him to go too.

Without even thinking, Ichigo agreed that he'd go too. He shocked himself by agreeing, but now that it was said, Nel would never let him get out of it. He mentally slapped himself.

Finishing his drink, he went and put the mug in the sink, rinsing it out, he'd do the dishes later. He then moved across the room to the small dresser that stood next to his futon. It was big enough to hold all of his clothes; then again, he didn't have much clothes to begin with.

Fishing out a pair of shorts, he slid them on and fell onto his bed. He yanked the blankets over himself, and looked toward the wall that was covered in windows. He wasn't sure what the next day would bring, but he knew for sure that it'd be at least interesting. As the light was turned off, and he felt another body get into the bed next to him, he closed his eyes finally before drifting off to sleep quickly.

The next morning had come and gone quickly. The two had woken up early, dressed, and went for coffee at the Starbucks that was on the University's campus. It was a normal routine for them by this time. Afterward they'd said their goodbyes and proceeded to their individual classes. They only had one class together, but it wasn't on this day, a Wednesday. They only had two classes each today.

It was now the second class of the day for Ichigo, he sat in the computers graphics class. He didn't have many friends, but this class had one of the few that he'd had. Renji Abari. The man had red hair, and tattoos all over. He was one of the few people that Ichigo had actually liked from the beginning of the year. Not that he wanted to date the man, he just wasn't the berry's type.

"Hey Berry, how was Hueco Mundo last night?" He heard the tattooed man ask as the said man finally sat down in his seat finally, ten minutes late already.

"I thought I told you not to call me that you damned Pineapple." He shot back as he continued on his work. He was in the middle of creating a planetary piece. It held a boy sitting in the middle of the piece that was reading a book. He'd gone and made it look like space was flowing out of the book and around the boy. "And it was kind of boring, of course, Nel found some guy she was into." He'd told Abari.

"Damn that girl works quickly." He'd said without the actual sound of caring. The two had a fling in the past. But they said they both were over it. Renji was now dating a short girl with black hair. Her brother was the teacher for their current class.

"Was there a reason you were late, Abari?" Byakuya asked as he stood behind the two boys with his arms crossed over his chest.

Renji looked to him and chuckled half-heartedly. He was obviously a little afraid of the man, being his girlfriend's older brother. He had quite the say in the Pineapple's relationship. So he really couldn't think of a good enough excuse aside form that he'd woken up late. Which didn't seem believable considering it was midday by then.

Ichigo snickered before returning to his piece. It had to be done by the weekend, or he wouldn't be able to get it accepted into the up coming art show. So he was working as hard as he could to get it done.

If Renji had said something to him, Ichigo didn't hear it due to how much he was into the work he was doing. This is the major that he chose. Computer graphics. He wanted to not only make art on the computer though, he was trying to get into animation as well. But that wasn't till the next year that he could take it. So for now, he was doing the best he could with what he was given.

As he worked, he found his mind wondering to the events that would unfold later in the day. He'd agreed to go with Nel to the garage, to meet her newest fling. She never actually had many boyfriends, just a guy here or there that wanted the same thing she wanted, sex.

But that's not what he was thinking about. His mind had wondered off toward the tuff of blue hair that he'd seen the night before. Nel had told him that they all worked at the garage on campus. Picturing the blue male under the hood of a car, covered in the dark colored oil, and sweating. He smiled to himself, of course he would like someone like that. The mechanic was a guy, and he liked guys.

"Alright class, that is all for the day, I hope you all got at least most of the work done on your projects. We won't have class till Friday. So I'll see you all then." He heard Byakuya call out as the man started to shut down his own computer.

"Shit." Ichigo sighed as he saved his work, pulling out a flash drive, he saved it to the memory and started to shut off his own computer.

"What?" Renji asked as he looked over to Ichigo while also shutting down the machine.

"I got side tracked and didn't finish. Now I need to work over night on it before I can submit it. There's still so much I want to do to this piece." He explained as he grabbed his bag from under his computer and lifted it to his shoulders. Slipping the USB into his pocket, he pulled out his phone to check for texts from Nel. He had one.

'_Let me know when you're out of class. I'm already out for the day._' It read. He text back, allowing her to know he was freed from the class. Renji was in toe behind him walking, and talking about whatever it was that he was going to be doing the rest of the day.

They had finally gotten to the small crossroads that sat in the middle of the campus; Ichigo looked back to the red haired male, "I need to go. I'm going to the other side of the campus. Maybe we'll hang out later?" He asked as he turned and started off toward the direction of the garages.

Abari watched as he knew where that sidewalk lead. He was a little surprised that Ichigo would be taking that way. And was wondering now why the boy had done such. But without any worry as to the boy's intentions, he knew that he'd be alright.

As he passed by the cooking building on his way, Ichigo felt something large and squishy on his back. He sighed as he already knew what was going on. Hands went around his eyes, "Guess who." A voice said in the most sexual of tones. Of course he knew who it was.

"Nel, don't play this stupid game and get off me." He said as he pried her hands off his face.

"Awe that was too easy for you, I even tried to make my voice sound different and everything!" She said with a pout face. Obviously acting rather childish.

Shaking his head, he looked to her obviously a little annoyed, "I thought we were going to see your new boy toy." He said with a sigh and turning toward the garages that were now in sight. Nel had to practically run to keep up with the boy.

"Alright, he said that they were in the garage that is the farthest back." She said as she was walking along the many large buildings. Each one was a good 500 square feet. As they walked, Nel danced around and turned to Ichigo with a flirty look in her eye as she winked at him and stuck her tongue out. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, I'm doing this so you can get closer to that hot guy." She said with a giggle. Turning back forward, they found the one that they were looking for.

As they got to the building, Nel knocked on a door that had a glass panel in it, which obviously lead to the office of this garage. The same black haired boy came up to the door and opened it for the two. "Oh, hello. I forgot that you'd be coming today. Nnoitra is in the garage, he's working on his car. I'll take you to him." He said as he lead the way. Ichigo felt so out of place in the building. But as they passed through the office, he noticed two doors that were closed, both of which had no glass in them this time. One labeled bathroom, the other labeled beds.

He thought it strange to see the second label on the door. Did the boys here all sleep here too? He asked himself as he continued to walk. As they made their way into the large garage, he looked around. There were cars everywhere, and even some motorcycles. Ichigo looked around at all of the cars, there was an Audi, a Volkswagen, a Mozda, a Tesla, and even a Nissan. There were many more, but those were just the ones that Ichigo recognized at first glance.

"Nnoitra. You have guests." The black haired boy said aloud.

A tall man poked his head out from under the hood of the Mozda, looking over at them, he grinned wildly. He stood upright, towering over the car as he walked in their direction, "I wasn't sure you'd show." He said as he wiped off the oil from his hands.

"I told you I would." Nel said with a giggle and a glance back to Ichigo. Nnoitra finally took notice of him, and shot a glare toward him.

"Who might this be?" He asked with a gaze that made the Berry wiggle with discomfort.

"Oh he's just my friend, I couldn't leave him all alone by himself today, he likes cars and everything. Though he's just quiet, he secretly wants to go get under the hood of one of these." She said with a giggle and a glance toward Ichigo. It was all a lie really. Sure he liked cars as much as the next guy, but he didn't want to have to get under a car and work on it.

"Oh, well if he wants then he can come over and help out whenever he wants!" Another boy spoke out from behind Ichigo. He had pink hair and glasses. He was obviously dressed for work that did not include oil or grease. What he was doing here, Ichigo wasn't sure. He seemed out of his element too. The boy looked more like a painter.

"Well hello there, my name is Szayelaporro Granz. But you can go ahead and just call me Szayel." He said as he walked toward Ichigo with the widest grin on his face. "And my what might your name be cutie?" He asked toward the Berry, obviously flirting.

"The name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, annoyed by the flamboyant voice of the man.

"Ohhhh. Well now can I have a taste of this Strawberry?" He asked with a giggle and a wink at him.

"Back off Szayel. You're obviously making him uncomfortable." Nnoitra said before turning away walking back toward the car that he was working on not moments before. Both Nel and Ichigo walked with him. When they finally arrived at the Mozda, Ichigo looked it over before noticing that it was a Mozda Speed 6. A fast car if taken care of properly.

"So Nnoitra, this is the car you were talking about last night? Your fast baby?" Nel asked as she ran her finger along the edge. "Care to take me for a ride?" She asked with a giggle.

Ichigo scuffed and turned to walk away. Heading around the others, he made it to the Audi, his favorite type of car. He never would tell people that though, he was sure that no one knew that he was actually into cars. Not into them enough to work on them for the rest of his life. He'd just prefer to collect them and drive them.

"Hey, grab that rag in my tool chest and bring it here!" He heard a voice under the hood of the Audi call out. He looked around before seeing the rag and grabbing it. Walking over, he saw the blue haired boy standing there with his hand in the engine of the car. His face had small oil marks all over it, and a few grease stains on his arms and clothes.

Holding out the rag, he almost jumped out of his skin when the boy had taken hold of his arm and dragged him over there. Pushing Ichigo's hand with the rag in it onto the car, he wasn't quite sure what was going on. "Hold that there while I fix the leak." He said without even looking at the boy. He quickly moved and slid under the engine of the car. "Oh, hand me that ratchet up there. I left it up there." He said waving his hand out from under the front of the car.

Ichigo grabbed it and tried his best to hand it to him, but he just couldn't reach. So instead he just dropped it into the man's hand, hoping that he'd catch it. "Thanks!" He said as he went to work on fixing a leak that was apparently in the car.

Within a minute or so, he finally pulled himself out from under the car. Standing, he wiped himself off of the dirt that made it's way onto him from the floor, "Thanks you helped a lo-" He stopped his talking once he laid eyes on Ichigo. Looking him over he raised a brow, "Wait who are you?" He asked.

"The name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He said with a slight tinge of pink in his face and reaching out his hand for a shake.

The man took it, his black oiled hands exchanging the grease with the other's. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Oh sorry." He said as he pulled his hand away realizing that he just got oil all over the kid's hand. "Anyway, thanks for the help. You helped a lot." He said as he turned to the car again. Pushing himself under the hood again, he started to tinker away at the vehicle again.

"Audi A4 Quattro." Ichigo announced as he moved to the side of the car where Grimmjow could see him. "2012?" He asked as he looked into the engine with the blue haired demon.

The grin that showed on the other's face showed that Ichigo was right on the dot. "Yeah man, she's a beauty alright, but this is just my street car." He said; if that smile could get any bigger, Ichigo was sure that it would rip his face in half.

"Are you boys having fun?" Ichigo heard as he turned to see his green haired friend finally walking up. She stopped next to Ichigo and lightly elbowed him in the ribs with a wink and a head nod toward Grimmjow.

"Umm, yeah. We were just talking about this car." The Berry said as he turned back to the engine with the pink tint coming back to his cheeks once again. His eyes were on the car, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Oh hey Nel, so did Nnoitra entertain you enough for now?" Grimmjow asked with a chuckle and a thumb hooked toward his tall friend that was still working on his own car.

"Yeah, I was just coming over to see if Ichigo needed any help with understanding cars." She said with a giggle and a nudge, "But since he's with you, I'm sure he'll learn all he can. You're a good teacher for that kind of thing aren't you?" She asked with a finger pressed to his chest.

"Grimmjow!" Another voice behind them all hollered. A blonde girl, tall and thin with the tannest skin that Ichigo has seen in a while came wondering up.

Before the girl even got close, the Berry heard an annoyed sigh come from his new friend. "Hey Halibel." He said while rubbing the back oh his head. If Ichigo didn't know better, he'd have said that the two weren't going to have the best conversation.

"Can I talk to you baby?" She asked politely and emphasizing on the 'baby' part.

He nodded and shoved his hands in his pocket. Walking with her toward the wall of the garage, they stopped. It was obvious that she was mad at him just by the body language that the Berry was able to read from her. When her arms started flying around, and then pointed toward him and Nel, he knew instantly what happened.

"She's jealous of you already Nel." Kurosaki explained as he turned toward the car again looking over the engine once more. Just looking at it made him actually want to dive in and start tinkering with it. But he knew that he'd only mess it up because in all honesty, he had no idea how to work with cars.

"Woah wait what? I'm not trying to get with him, I'm trying to hook you two up here." She said waving her hands as to show that she meant it to him. It made him laugh and nod.

"I know, but there's really no point in that. He's straight, and dating that chick over there." He said as he moved to look inside the car itself.

"Doesn't look like that's going to be true in a bit here." She said as she moved to sit in the driver's seat of the Audi while Ichigo sat in the passenger's. He was looking at the insides, looking over all the computer gadgets and gizmos. He didn't look toward the blue and blonde that were arguing behind them by the wall. "I could always go over there and interrupt them and get him back over here for you." She said as she adjusted the rearview mirror to look at them. She could see Halibel look over, foaming at the mouth practically just by seeing her eyes looking out to her.

Nel giggled and shook her head, "The girl's seriously got a problem. I can totally take her." She said while looking toward Ichigo who was still fidgeting with the equipment in the car.

"Maybe so, but you don't need to." He said with a sigh, "Maybe I should just go." He added as he got out of the car and headed toward the exit. He didn't want to get involved with whatever it was that was going on. So he took it upon himself to show himself out.

Getting about one garage down from the one he'd just been in, he heard a crash behind him. Turning, he saw the blonde girl, face as red as a tomato, walking toward a Jaguar. Ichigo watched as she got in and sped off toward the street and down it. As she passed, he was sure that she was crying, although he wasn't sure exactly. Finally though, he started off again toward home. It'd take him a while to get back.

Taking out his phone, he dialed a number then sent a text out. He wasn't sure why he was sending the text, but he didn't really think anything of it. As he walked, finally getting off campus, he heard the ding on his phone that allowed him to know he got a text back.

Looking at it, he chuckled at the text back from Renji. He'd sent a message to the male to see if he was busy and if he wanted to hang out. But in a response, he got, '_Aren't you supposed to work on your project? Yes, I'm with Rukia so I'm gonna be busy tonight. Finish your project._' He shook his head and slid his phone into his pocket. As he walked he looked toward the sky, he mostly just wanted to survive the year at this college, and go on to the next year and survive that one to finally get his degree in animation then move on to a good job, maybe even make a good anime. Then he'd just survive life and work with whatever he had till he died.

There was nothing else really on his mind other than surviving till the next day. He never really got into those relationship states of mind where he wanted one and he had to have one. It just wasn't who he was. So when everyone else was going on with whomever they were with, he didn't mind sitting alone in his apartment with a sketchbook in hand, and a nice cup of hot chocolate in the other.

As he finally made his way off the campus, he walked along the sidewalks, not really paying attention to the cars or the people that passed him by. He was just walking almost blindly. His mind was now on his work, trying to figure out what it was that he was going to do next. He already had the ideas of how he wanted it to turn out, but what were some ways to make the idea even better? He just wasn't sure.

He finally made it to his building, walking over to the elevator, he pressed the 13th floor. Walking blindly to the 15th apartment, he pushed his key into the lock he unlocked the door and walked in. Tossing his bag on the side table that was next to the door.

He moved across the room toward the small table that sat at the foot of his bed, picking up the Mac laptop, he took it over by the window where it's charger sat as well. Plugging it in, he turned the computer on and pushed the USB drive in it. As the computer started up, he started the photoshop program before opening his project and started working away.

It was a good hour before he finally got up and moved into the kitchen to get a cup of warm tea. He didn't have anymore hot chocolate mix, meaning he'd have to go to the store soon. But for now, Earl Grey was the second best. As he heated the water and waited for it to brew, he heard his phone ding again.

Sighing he yanked the phone from his pocket and looked at the message, Nel again. As he read it, he was a little surprised. '_So they broke up! Lucky break for you huh? Go get him my young Strawberry!_'

Ichigo grumbled and messaged back for her not to call him that before he locked his phone again and went ahead to pour the hot tea into a mug. Adding a bit of sugar for a sweeter taste, he took the mug with him over to his computer and continued working. He heard another ding, but decided to ignore it because he figured Nel would tease with the Strawberry idea. He hated being called a Berry because of his name. And if he had to deal with people always calling him that, he was sure to get pissed off.

Working and sipping on his tea, he had finally gotten most of the work done. He got almost everything that he wanted into the picture. But not everything. Looking at the time, he groaned at the sound, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see who was texting him. One was from a number that he didn't recognize, he decided to ignore the message as it just said, '_Hey bro_' and nothing more.

Looking at the second one, he groaned to see that his father had texted him. He was already annoyed just by getting the message from the man. But having to reply would have just been too much. The man was paying for his college, and for his housing. But he didn't want to have to talk to the man.

His father was a doctor who started off with just a little clinic. But working with his late mother, the man had gotten a hospital and now was quite wealthy. Still a goofball idiot, but a wealthy goofball idiot nonetheless.

Ignoring the messages, he set his phone down and moved to grab some clothes out of the dresser again. Grabbing a pair of grey shorts, he then moved to grab a pair of underwear that were rather small, They seemed like boy shorts, but that didn't matter to him. They were comfortable and he liked them.

He then moved across the way and headed for the bathroom. Within a good amount of time, he had gotten into the shower, as well as taken care of the dishes that were still sitting in the sink from the night before, moving on to laundry, he then had to wait for them to wash, and dry. So in the mean time, he went ahead and made dinner for himself.

As he sat at the table with his freshly made chicken alfrado pasta, he looked at his phone on the table next to him. Sighing, he picked it back up and responded to his father finally. But before locking his phone again, he paused and went to the message from the unknown sender. Texting back, he questioned who it was, and where they got his number from.

Continuing to eat, he didn't expect the number to text back so quickly. But once the ding sounded about half a minute later, he opened it, '_Nel gave me your number, she said it'd be fine.' _It read. Ichigo looked at it confused, who would Nel have given his number to? He didn't think that she told him that she gave it to anyone, so when he grumbled about them not telling him who it was, he asked again.

This time he waited for the response. But this time it took longer for a response. So he started to continue his dinner. Taking another sip of his now chilled Earl Grey tea, he grumbled slightly to himself about the cool temperature. Standing with the glass, he went to warm it up in the microwave, but heard his phone ding again.

Grabbing it and walking toward the microwave, he unlocked it and read the message. In one moment, in that exact moment, his knees felt slightly weaker, his grip was gone, and his legs stopped all movement. The cup that was in his hand shattered against the hardwood floors.

'_It's Grimmjow.'_ It said. Grimmjow had text him. The hot mechanic from the garage that met with Nel the night before at Hueco Mundo. The same blue haired demon that Ichigo would never admit to anyone, even himself, that he wanted nothing more than to grab a hold of and kiss. That very same man text him right now, and Nel was the reason for his knowing the Berry's number.

He finally realized that he'd dropped the mug that he was holding, and was now standing in a puddle of tea and glass. Texting back he tried to play it off cool by asking what the other was up to. He was a little shaken by the sudden realization that he was talking to the only man that he'd found anything alluring about in a while.

Taking a step far from where the glass and tea was sitting on his floor, he grabbed a hand towel that hung on the front of the oven, and grabbed the broom that was sitting just on the side of the fridge. Wiping up the tea, and sweeping up the glass, he tossed the pieces out before hearing a ding again. This time he quickly unlocked his phone to read the message, anxious about the other's response.

'_Just working on my Audi again.'_ Ichigo smiled to himself, remembering the car, he always wanted an Audi. But not the same model.

'_Audi is my favorite, although I want an R8 hardtop, V-10 manual._' He replied ecstatically. Of course the text didn't relay the enthusiasm. He stood in his kitchen waiting on a reply. Although he knew the other was working on his car, he waited for a moment before realizing what it was that he was doing.

Shaking his head and closing his eyes, he huffed, "He's straight." He reminded himself aloud before moving into the kitchen and starting up another pot of tea. Hearing the ding, he pulled out his phone once more, '_Yeah an R8 would be nice. But you've gotta be one damn rich kid if you get that car! Hey, I'm gonna be working on this car for a while. We can talk more tomorrow if you wanna come by the garage again and help out._' He read. Almost jumping out of his skin, he grinned wildly to himself before replying.

'_Yeah sure, sounds good._' He replied. Of course he was trying to pointlessly act cool for no reason other than to fool himself into thinking that the other wouldn't notice. Of course the blue boy wouldn't notice, he was on the other side of a text message.

Walking happily toward his bed, Ichigo stopped for a moment before thinking. "Gods I'm stupid." He said with a groan. The boy he'd just agreed to hang out with was straight, he was off limits. He just broke up with his girlfriend. He was attractive, and straight. Ichigo couldn't be friends without gaining feelings for him, and he already knew that. But there was something else that he knew, he would get hurt.

Through all of the times that he'd gained feelings toward someone, he always believed that he would get hurt. And only about three times out of the five did he actually get hurt. He sighed to himself and tossed his phone on the bed.

Taking care of the dishes that he'd dirtied earlier for dinner. Once he was done with those, he grabbed a mug and poured his now boiling tea into it with a few scoops of sugar for a sweeter taste. Taking a sip, he turned off the light to his kitchen and headed for his bed where his favorite sketchbook sat along side his most used mechanical pencil.

Flipping the book open, he set his tea on the floor next to the futon as he sat there and started to draw. Sharp eyes, messy hair, a few black smudges here, and there. Then a strong, firm jaw. A grin that said cocky. And finally the perfect nose.

It took the Strawberry a good twenty minutes to draw the picture of the man. He shook his head and closed the book before sliding it under the edge of his bed and finishing up his tea before taking the cup to the sink and rinsing it out to wash it tomorrow.

Looking at the time, it read almost midnight. So without even a thought to it, he turned off his lights, and walked toward his bed. He stopped in the middle of the room for a moment. Looking out toward the city that sat twelve floors below him. The full moon lit the room up through his large windows with ease, showing his shadows across the way behind him. Walking over to the window, he stood there looking out to the city, the lights flickered as cars drove around, and as buildings were turning off and on as people came home and went to bed.

As he watched, he smiled to himself. This is the place that he wanted to be. Right here at this very moment, he wanted to be no where but here. Looking down at the beautiful busy city, people were always awake here. Always moving around and always alive. It was a city that never truly slept.

Looking down toward the city streets that went just passed his building, he watched as cars sped around. He could see the red, yellow, and blue lights flashing behind them with their sirens wailing. Street racers by the look of it, and they've been caught racing, and were now trying to get away from the police. Of course, there were always those who lived at night for nothing more than the rush of adrenaline.

Shaking his head, he looked back up toward the sky, if not for that moment, if not for that thought of looking up, he'd have never seen the star shoot across the sky. It was barely noticeable with all the city lights shining below, but it was there. He was sure of it. If only for an instant. It was there.

He closed his eyes, and let his mind wonder. It wondered to his art, to the idea of getting the job he wanted, it wondered around here and there, looking for many things to wish for. But in the end, where he landed last, Grimmjow. His mind rushed and his lips parted softly to whisper.

"I wish for Grimmjow."


	2. Blue on the Black Canvas

Cup: 2 Blue on the Black Canvas

As the morning sun shown through the windows into the small studio apartment where Ichigo slept, he wiggled under the covers of his blankets. Dragging the blanket over his eyes, he tried to let himself slip back off to sleep. But he heard the buzz of the vibrations of his phone on the floor before the sound of Doncamatic by Gorillaz started playing. The alarm was loud enough to make him groan and feel around for his phone.

Finally grabbing hold of it, he pulled it under the blankets with him, swiping the alarm to shut off for the day, he looked back at the time. It was only 7:30am. The sun had only just broken the horizon. Looking out of his blankets, he slowly pulled himself free from the bed. Leaving his phone to sit on the sheets as he wrapped the blanket around his form, he moved toward the window that allowed the harsh light through.

Looking out to the people that walked about on the streets in their work suits and dresses. He sighed. It was another day, but this time it was Thursday, one of the only three days out of class that he had.

Remembering the night before, he looked back toward his phone that was sitting on the bed. Making no move to get it, he sighed as he realized that he said he'd go to the garage. Which more likely than not, meant that he and the boy with blue hair were going to end up as friends. Of course it's not like he didn't want to be friends with him, but there was always the same lingering thought of how he would gain feelings for him and be let down.

Then he remembered one more detail of the night before. The star. The shooting star that he wished upon. He remembered looking toward the sky and seeing the light flash across the sky ever so slightly, he remembered whispering so lightly that he barely heard it himself, "I wish for Grimmjow." he said again now with a light voice again.

He could feel his face turning into a light pink color as he looked out to the sun that was still not completely above the horizon. Turning away, he shook his head and slapped his cheeks quickly before tossing the blanket onto his bed and taking his phone off it.

Unlocking his phone he text Nel, '_You gave him my number? What the fuck Nel! I didn't want him to get my number. I didn't even want to talk to him again. He's straight! I'm not going to be able to change that. So why did you give him my number?'_ And with that, he sent the message.

He knew that if Nel wasn't up already, that she will be soon. Moving to his kitchen he went ahead and started to prepare coffee for the day. He usually drank about two cups in the mornings that he didn't have class. But this morning, he was going for three. More caffeine for the day.

Hearing his phone ding, he finished with grinding the coffee beans as he then unlocked his phone reading her reply, '_I'm sorry! He said he wanted to hang out with you again so I figured it'd be good for you to be around some hot guys! I mean have you seen those guys in the garage there?'_

He couldn't exactly be mad about her attempting to get him hooked up with the guy. But he was mad that she'd give his number out to people without his consent. That was just something you don't do. But what's done was already done. There was no stopping it. "What's the harm in actually being his friend. It's not like my life could get any worse than it already is." He told himself as he poured himself a cup of coffee adding sugar to it without any creamer.

Stirring it, he slid out of his shorts from the night and threw them toward the laundry baskets that sat next to the closet that stood next to the kitchen and the lavatory.

Standing there in nothing but the boy shorts, he grabbed his cup once again and walked over toward the window again. Letting the sun shine onto his form, he took a sip of his coffee with a satisfied groan.

Turning around he looked about his apartment. It was small, but still large enough for him. Sitting on the wall behind his bed was the last picture that his mother had painted. It was a large canvas that was covered in all sorts of colors. There were no real shapes, just a slew of color all mixed about. It wasn't what most people would consider good art, but it was the last thing that his mother had painted before her passing.

He smiled at it and raised his mug to it as if to say good morning to her. He knew that if she could see him that she'd be proud of where he was currently. Living on his own and still in college. He knew that she'd be happy to hear it. And he also knew that she would also be paying for the tuition just as his father was. The two always thought alike, and were always looking for the best things for their three children.

Thinking about his father made him chuckle. When he'd lived with them still, the man always tried to find a way to cause physical pain to him. But all the attempts usually failed and made the man either run into the wall, or get kicked, or punched in the face.

Taking another sip of his coffee he moved to the dresser where his clothes still sat in their drawers. Pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans that were covered in all colors of paint, he slid into them.

He looked over to the clock that sat on his dresser, seeing that it was just barely passed 9am, he sighed. He knew that if he was going to be hanging out with Grimmjow today, he'd have to wait till late. He wasn't going to wake the boy up just because he wanted to see him. He sighed when the realization hit in for him. He was already excited about hanging out in a dirty oil filled garage with a grease monkey that he'd just met the day before.

But the bright side? That same grease monkey was the one that asked if he wanted to hang out with Ichigo, it wasn't the other way around! Grimmjow had asked if he wanted to hang out, he asked Ichigo if he wanted to go to the garage. The Strawberry didn't ask if he could come back, he didn't even think that he would to be honest. But was to be he guessed.

Looking around, he shrugged as he went up to the speakers that were sitting on the table at the foot of his bed, they were plugged into the floor, in a plug that sat under the table there. Plugging his phone in, he turned to the Pandora radio with his Owl City station already activated. He danced around his room a little before the music even started playing.

Looking over to the large blank canvas that sat next to his dresser, he grinned wildly to himself as he grabbed it and placed it on the hook that sat on the only blank wall in the room. On the right side of the bed, just passed the dresser.

Grabbing the paint splattered sheets that sat under his bed, he laid one out under the canvas and one on the dresser. After that he practically ran to the closet that was next to the kitchen, as the music finally loaded on his phone, the first song to play was Shooting Star by Owl City.

Grabbing as many paint cans that he could, he dragged them out over to the sheets that he'd laid out. Setting them down and prying the tops off, he wasted no time before he stuck both his hands into two different colors. Lifting them up, his grin never having left his lips, he swung his hands at the canvas. The green and blue colors splashing against the white, a little of it splashing together.

He watched as the colors drooped down slightly before swinging again. Paint was flying at the canvas, and even some splattering against the already paint splattered wall. As the colors started to clear from his hands, he dipped them into another color and proceeded to continue with the flying colors.

But once there were colors of every shade on the canvas, he ran up and placed his hands against the paints. Rubbing them together, he made sure not to blend them all together completely, otherwise the colors would have made a dull darker color of the most used color. Which seemed to be red, so the color would have been the nasty brown that people wouldn't want to think about.

As the paints were smeared over the white of the canvas and over his own skin, he smacked his hand here and there. The paint splashed against his hands and flew off the canvas. Splattering against his cheeks, lips, hair, chest, and pants, he didn't mind that he was covering himself in paint. It was what he always did when he felt good. It was how his mother had taught him to paint when he felt good. Not to try to make something beautiful, but to make something that showed how happy that he was.

Finally coming down from his high of paint fumes and the joy of pointlessly painting on everything around, he took a step back and looked over his art. It wasn't anything specific, just colors in assorted orders that made no sense. But there wasn't anything that he could do about it now.

Ichigo didn't know how much time passed as he had started the paint spree of colors, but when his phone dinged, he looked over to it with a little surprise. Walking over to it while rubbing the paint from his hands on his stomach and pants, he got most of it off before picking up his phone. Leaving a few painted finger prints on the back and on the screen, he'd just clear it off later, he unlocked his phone to see that it was already after 11am. Grimmjow had finally text him on that morning.

Opening the message, he read it over quickly, '_Hey kid, sorry just woke up. If you're still asleep not meaning to wake you. If you wanna come by the garage soon I'll be heading that way in about twenty minutes._' Ichigo shook his head with a slight smile on his lips. He then decided that it'd be best if he messaged the boy back.

'_Naw I've been up since 8. Why not just pick me up? I don't have a car so…_' He let the rest of the message alone, thinking that it'd be enough to have him get picked up. Moving over toward the bathroom, he slid into the small room and started running the water, rinsing off most of the paint that he could from his hands and face, he didn't worry about the paint that was drying to his stomach, hair, or arms.

After clearing off his hands and face he heard the ding of a message again. Picking up his phone, he wiped away the paint from the screen as he read the message asking for his address. So he sent it out, and went to change from the paint covered pants

He then slipped into black jeans, and a black wife-beater tank top. He moved swiftly around his room as he grabbed his bag with his sketchbook in it with a few pencils and erasers. Then slipping into the OP skate shoes that he usually wore he was finally ready to hang out with the guy.

He moved toward the windows, looking out toward the city again, it was going to be a good day, it was sunny out, and almost no clouds were in the sky that he could see. He took out his phone, vibrating with a ding just as he unlocked it, he looked over the message. It read that Grimmjow had arrived at the building and was waiting outside. So of course Ichigo headed out after locking to door behind him and jumping in the elevator. It took him maybe a good two minutes to get through all thirteen floors to the ground, But once there, he moved quickly through the lobby, saying hello to old man Yamamoto who was sitting at the desk.

The old man waved to him smiling under his long beard. "Have a good time out there and be safe." He said in his shaky old voice.

Ichigo nodded to him as he passed through the doors. He found himself staring at an electric blue Volkswagen Jetta. He looked it over and shook his head, of course it would be blue. As he moved toward the car, the window started to roll down. "What's with that look?" Grimmjow asked from the driver's seat.

"Just thinking of course your car would be blue." He said as he opened up the passenger's side door and slid in before looking up at the man's face. The man was looking at him strangely before shaking his head. He threw his car into drive as they pulled away from the building; Ichigo slid the seatbelt over himself locking him into place.

"You're the weird one, what's up with the paint in your hair there? And on your shoulders?" He asked without taking his eyes off the road. His hand sat on the shifter moving it to the next gear as the car sped up. The Berry chuckled half-heartedly and looking in the opposite direction of the boy.

"I painted a bit this morning when I woke up. I cleaned up as best I could on such a short notice of you texting me. I was expecting to hang out after you got out of class or something." He said biting his lip. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to say that he was actually excited about hanging out with him. So he didn't.

"I don't have class on Thursday through Sunday." Grimmjow told him before he pulled into the college's garage parking lots. Pulling up behind the last garage, he parked and turned off his car.

Ichigo got out of the car, closing the door he looked toward Grimmjow, "Well I didn't know you didn't have class today." He said before walking around and waiting for the other male to head into the building.

"I wasn't expecting you to know my schedule, that's why I told you." He stated as he went to the trunk of the Jetta and pulled out a large tool chest. Carrying it around the building to the front, he opened the door that lead to the office. Walking passed the two doors that lead to the other rooms, and went straight into the large building where the cars sat, gutted, opened, and even sanded. Heading straight for the Audi, Grimmjow set the chest down and leaned over the car again.

Ichigo watched the man for a moment before moving himself up to the car to see as well. Just as he was about to open his mouth and say something, they both heard a noise, it sounded like a mini turbo boost. The Berry looked to the blue and raised a brow, "You have a turbo as a ring tone?" He asked with his lips slowly moving into a smile.

The man held his cocky grin on his lips, "What's your point?" He asked as he pulled his phone out. He looked it over before shaking his head, moving to the tool chest he opened it and grabbed a ratchet and left his phone on the tools that he wasn't using at the moment.

"What was that about? Someone you don't like?" Ichigo asked as he leaned over the car to watch. He had taken the cords off the spark plugs and was now removing them one at a time.

"It's just Hal. She's upset that I broke it off with her yesterday." He said with a groan as he had to put a bit of force into unscrewing one from it's position. Ichigo didn't want to go any farther with the conversation, so he just simply looked over to the tool chest where the new spark plugs were in their boxes and grabbed them.

He opened them up one at a time before taking out the new ones and putting them into the slots that now were void of the older ones. Taking the older from the frame of the car where Grimmjow left them, he put them in the boxes and set them aside. Doing this for each one, the two managed to get all six of the spark plugs changed out in about fifteen minutes.

Replacing the rubber plugs on them, Grimmjow then moved to check something deeper in the engine where Ichigo couldn't see. But when he pulled his hand back now, it was covered in a black grease and oil mixture. Obviously the man didn't mind getting dirty when it came to cars. But then again when did a mechanic worry about such things?

As the time went on, they started up conversations, asking what the other was doing in the school here and what their major was. Then to their favorite cars, and even eventually to if they liked motorcycles or not. Ichigo had found out that Grimmjow wanted a little Honda Ruckus for the longest time. It was silly though, the mad owned two cars, and then wanted just a little scooter that wasn't nearly as fast as the cars.

They finally landed on the conversation of Ichigo's painting style and his art. He then went on to explain that he gained his passion for painting from his mother, having been taught by her how to paint and what state of mind one must be in to create something beautiful even though it wasn't a picture that anyone could actually see a form in.

He then went to explain how he did the painting the he'd done in the morning. How he just took handfuls of paint and splattered them on the canvas. He went on and on about how he painted that he forgot that he was supposed to be helping the boy work on his car. Although Grimmjow hadn't really seemed to mind not having the help. He was more content with having someone to actually talk to aside from the usual guys that only had things to say about their own cars and their newest little flings.

Finally Ichigo had mentioned that he'd even had a sketchbook that he held onto drawing only the most beautiful things he'd seen in it. Which he didn't mean to actually mention. But once he did, he checked to see Grimmjow's reaction. Ichigo didn't know how the male would react to the information of him being gay, and he didn't want to find out on the second day.

"You draw what's beautiful? Am I among those drawings?" Grimmjow asked, obviously with a cocky unorthodox grin on his lips that would melt the soul of any onlooker.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked as he looked to the male surprised with a tinge of pink in his face. He didn't want to tell the man about how he'd had drawn a picture of his perfect form the night previous. "N-no I didn't draw you." He lied trying to hide his face toward the engine and away from his newly founded friend.

"It's ok, I was just messing with ya." The man told him. He was about to make another comment, but the sound of the office door opening and closing cut him off. "No one else is supposed to be coming here today, they've all got class." He said as he walked around the cars to see the same blonde from the day before walking toward him. She wore a white jacket that just barely covered her breasts and went just below her neck line. Somewhat pointless to be a jacket really considering the amount of skin that showed. Her jeans were a pale blue that somewhat resembled the same color of Grimmjow's hair.

As she laid eyes on him, she smiled and started to walk faster toward him. "Oh Grimmjow, there you are!" She said as she came around the corner where he stood in irritancy. He obviously didn't like that she'd just let herself into the garage when he was the only one there. He stepped back just as she went to wrap her arms around his neck for a hug and a kiss.

Almost having tripped, she looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong baby?" She asked with slight concern in her voice.

"I broke up with you yesterday, why are you still here?" He asked, he moved back toward his car and leaning against it with Ichigo to his left, he faced the blonde girl.

"Oh you didn't mean that, I know you didn't. You were just a little upset and didn't know what you were saying." She said as she tried to move closer and give him a kiss again. But only to have him put his hand against her stomach and push her back to arms length.

"No, I meant what I said. I'm tired of your random acts of pointless jealousy. I've moved on and don't want you around any more." He said. Turning he faced toward his left where Ichigo stood uncomfortably. "Besides, I've already found someone new, and much better than you." He added before looking back to her.

She had the look of shock and pain on her face, "W-what? Some-someone new?" She asked, obviously needing a moment to comprehend what was just said. But after that moment, the demon that Ichigo knew was going to erupt showed it's fangs. "There's no one better than me! You're crazy if you think you can just turn around and find someone who's better than me! Where would you be without me?" She hollered at him.

"I'd be in a better place than this that's for sure." Grimmjow said nonchalantly with his eyes still glued on the girl.

"Oh and who is this that's better than me? Who could you find that I can't beat as your girlfriend?" She asked now foaming at the mouth again. To Ichigo she looked like a rabid animal with rabies. Ichigo was a little surprised by the feeling of the man's arm now draped around his shoulders. Ichigo looked over to him with a questioning gaze on his face as the man pulled him into a light passionate kiss.

Ichigo's eyes shot wide with shock and surprise. The feeling of the man's rough calloused hands against his cheek, the grease running from his hands to Ichigo's cheek made it thoroughly the best kiss that he'd experienced. He didn't think this was real. It wasn't possible was it? This alluring guy actually kissing him; it was unorthodox but captivating at the same time. As the kiss was released, Ichigo looked at the blue boy with a dazed look in his eyes. He didn't know what to say or how to even breathe in that moment.

Grimmjow then smirked and looked to the blonde girl who stood there wide eyed and shocked by what she'd just seen in front of her. Her now ex-boyfriend had just kissed another man in front of her. She didn't truly know whether to be turned on, or be pissed off by that fact.

Ichigo blinked away the surprise, he realized what the man had just done. He'd pretty much just told the woman in front of them that the two boys were now together. He didn't actually say anything to Ichigo to let him know what he was going to do, or why he did it. But the thought lingered in his head. That had to be the reason for all of this.

The girl didn't say anything, but the anger in her eyes shot daggers at Ichigo as she stormed off toward the entrance of the building. Slamming the door behind her, the two boys heard her car's tires squeal as they spun and she pulled off.

"Sorry about kissing you like that. I just had to get her off my back." Grimmjow said to the other. He then turned and moved around the front of the car again to check out some more cables before going to the driver's seat to check if it'd start. "Can't stand having crazy girlfriends. Bet you've had to deal with your own share of crazy boyfriends huh?" He asked as he slid the key into the ignition attempting to start it up. It didn't.

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer the man's question. Then stopped. He took a moment to register what the man had spoken about. He'd said boyfriend, he knew? Ichigo turned his head to the side and raised a brow, trying to play off that the man didn't know what he was talking about. "What did you say? Boyfriend? I'm not-"

"Nel told me." He noted as he attempted the engine again. It didn't budge any farther than it had before. Sighing and slamming his head against the steering wheel. "Dammit." He said in a hushed tone. "Not to mention," He added as he moved out of the car and moved to the front of the vehicle again, "you kissed back." He stated as he stuck his hand in the engine again, groaning slightly when he had a difficult time getting his hand to where it needed to be in the block.

Standing there in utter shock, the Strawberry cursed under his breath, "I only kissed back because I was helping you play off your little stunt." He said as a lie, he hadn't even realized that he'd kissed back.

"Yeah, I don't believe that." He said as Ichigo finally heard a pop from the engine as if something was disconnected again. Grimmjow was now leaning close to the engine, his hands where the orange topped boy couldn't see, and his face close to his hands. "But it's fine. I don't care that you're gay. Just don't ever expect me to kiss you again. That was a one time thing." He said with a sideways glance to the other who'd just stood there.

"Of course, I didn't even expect you to do it this time." He said as a hushed whisper.

"Hey get into the driver's seat and try starting her up now." The Jeagerjaques boy said aloud as he blew into the area that his hands were at. He didn't remove his hands as Ichigo got into the car and turned the key. The car reared a little before coming to life.

Having his mind still lingering on the kiss, Ichigo almost missed it when Grimmjow had yelled over the sound of the engine to turn the car off again. After doing so, he lingered in the seat of the car for a moment longer before shaking all the thoughts out of his head.

Jumping out of the seat, he made his way around the car and offered his help once again.

It was a good while as they worked on the car, Ichigo would hand him tools here and there, as they continued to chat about trivial things, and useless facts about cars and art. There was no mention of the kiss, of the girl, or of anything that related to that sort of conversation material.

As the time passed by, it eventually became five o'clock. Ichigo pulled out his phone when he'd heard the ding of a text message. It was from Nel. He didn't text her about her telling Grimmjow that he was gay, or about the kiss that they briefly shared. He didn't even talk to her aside from that morning.

'_So how is the garage with Mr. Sexypants?_' The text read. Ichigo glanced over to Grimmjow, who was still face deep in grease and oil, looking deeper into the engine with his hands elbow deep in the machine.

Ichigo just text back that the man was working on his car and that he was helping out wherever he could. After sending the text, he slid it back into his pocket and turned back to the man. "Hey, I've gotta get going. I need to finish a project that's due tomorrow and I really need to finish it tonight." He said; '_**and I can't stop thinking about how you kissed me.**_' he added, but only in his head.

"Alright, need a ride?" Grimmjow asked as he looked over to the boy who was grabbing onto the bad the he'd left by the front left tire of the car. Ichigo just shook his head no, and headed toward the door. "Alright, well I guess I'll see ya sometime on the weekend?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo stopped for a moment, thinking to himself, sighing he knew that it wasn't smart of him to blow the guy off and ignore his question. So he thought of the best solution; turning he smiled to him, "Not sure, probably though." He said as he turned back toward the doors and headed out.

Again it didn't take him long before he made his way away from the garages, off the campus, stopping at a quick mart that sat between his apartment and the college to get a box of his hot chocolate mix, and down the street only blocks from his home. Just as he was walking up to his building, he heard a car pulling up to the sidewalk next to him. He didn't pay any attention to it. But when he'd heard the car door close, he turned just to peek at whomever it was that got out.

Much to his surprise and he saw the same Hawaiian skinned girl from earlier get out. She walked toward him her eyes glued on him. She stopped a good five feet away from him, her eyes showing her anger. "I don't like you." She stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head, shifting his weight to his left side now, "Obviously. I knew we weren't going to be getting along by the first time I'd seen you in that garage." He stated before turning around.

Before he could move up to the building, he heard heels moving quickly on the pavement, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around quickly as a hand found it's way across his face. Ichigo felt the sting of the slap, the burning sensation of the area that he was sure was turning a light shade of red now. He placed his hand against his cheek where she'd hit him. No one had ever slapped him in the face that wasn't actually his friend.

"Don't think that Grimmjow likes you! You're just a phase to him, he'll come back to me, he has before and he will again! Just because you have him now, doesn't mean you're going to be able to hold onto him for long. You're just a fling to him, that's all anyone is to him, I'm the only one that he actually can stay with." She said all this as Ichigo's mind was still dumbfounded from the fact that he'd been slapped across the face from a girl that really knew nothing about him.

He couldn't stop himself once his mind finally connected with his body again; blood boiling, he listened to her words as the reeled through him again. He then looked her dead in the eye. Her mouth shutting quickly from the realization that she'd pissed him off. He balled up his fist, wanting nothing more than to hit this woman in the jaw; he held back.

"Listen here, bitch, I will make sure that he has nothing to do with you ever again. I will make him realize that you were nothing but a huge mistake! He's not going to ever want to be near you again. He will forget that you even exist, and I will not let him even regret breaking it off with you. Grimmjow chose right, he chose to be freed from some jealous ho who thinks she's all shits and tits. I promise you that!" He said before turning away and storming off into the building that he lived.

As he walked through the lobby, Yamamoto watched him angrily stomp through; looking back to the doors that he'd just walked through. A blonde girl was standing there, shock on her face. He watched as the girl's features turned into a twisted angry face. She started to stomp up to the doors, grabbing hold of the handle, the old man pressed a button. The doors locked suddenly as she pulled on them unable to open them.

The old man chuckled to himself as he watched the girl's eyes land on him and show obvious annoyance at his interference of the two's argument. The old man snickered and stuck his tongue out at the girl before looking down to the newspaper that sat in front of him with his crossword almost done.

He just happily continued along with the puzzle as he heard the woman slamming her fist against the doors, the faint voice of her yelling to the man behind the counter.

Up in his apartment now, Ichigo threw his bag toward his bed. He stood there in an angry state as he looked about his place. Moving over to his bed, he stopped half way and looked up at the painting that was still on his wall, the paint cans still sitting in front of it. Growling, he walked over and ripped the lids off of a few of them. Grabbing the cans he launched them one at a time at the canvas that was now dried. The can hit and splattered paint all over it, along the wall, and even on the ceiling.

Again and again he grabbed cans of different colors and threw them at the canvas. Uncaring that he was splattering paint all over, even on the blankets and sheets on his bed. He kicked a can at the canvas, watching it slam against it and puncture a small hold in the material and bounce back at him splattering his jeans with a vibrant sky blue color.

He stopped, looking at his pant legs. He looked at the color and then back to the canvas. The original piece was now covered in his angry rage of reds, yellows, greens, and purples. The blue that he'd kicked at it never got on the canvas. The can hit it backward and splattered across the hardwood floor, the sheet on the bed, and the sheets on the floor before it landed on his pants.

He turned on the balls of his feet, stepping through the paint that covered the sheet on the floor. As he moved across the room toward his kitchen, he tracked red-ish green, and yellow-ish purple footprints across the room from the tantrum that he'd thrown to the kitchen where he grabbed the milk and the teapot that he'd always used to warm it up. He poured enough for his drink and turned on the stove to heat the milk.

Stepping over to his bed, he reached his paint smeared hand into his bad, grabbing the box of mix that he'd gotten on the way home. Moving across the room he reached into the top cabinets to grab a plain white mug, the paint on his fingers transferring to everything he touched. He set it down on the counter next to the stove along with the mix.

Standing in front of the stove, he waited for the milk to warm to the right temperature. His eyes were set on the pot, even though his mind was far from it. Thinking about what happened in the garage, the girl that showed up, the kiss, then the work. Thinking about the walk home, seeing the girl again, the argument, the slap. Thinking about the tantrum, the paint, the splashes of colors around the room now. He let his mind unravel itself before him.

His body moved on it's own, his mind still going through his thoughts over and over again, grabbing the teapot and pouring the warm milk into the mug before mixing in a packet of hot chocolate. He stirred it in thoroughly as he then moved to put the teapot in the sink.

He never thought once as to what he was instinctively doing as his body moved on it's own to the windows that sat above the city. He looked down out to the city. The sun was still in the sky, not high up, closer to the horizon on the opposite side of the building where he couldn't see. But the colors in the sky, the oranges, pinks, reds, and yellows all shown the beauty of the world all right there in the sky.

Ichigo placed his hand against the window, the blue that was on his jeans was on his hands as well. He didn't notice until the paint transferred to the window. Pulling his hand away, he looked at the print that was left in it's wake. The oranges, reds, yellows, pinks, and now the sky blue that sat on the glass. Grimmjow made it's way into his mind once again.

He remembered the promise that he'd made to the blonde bimbo that had slapped him across the face on the street below. He remembered that he yelled, not having yelled in over six months, he shook his head. Then there was something else lingering in his mind.

Looking up higher in the sky, he moved along the window to where he stood the night before when he had looked out over the city. When the lights of the city blocked out most of the stars, when that one little light flickered in the sky and he'd made his wish.

Now standing in the same spot, he pushed his finger against the window, the sky blue paint transferring to the glass once again. He dragged his finger across, the same direction, the same distance, the same placement as where he'd seen the shooting star. The reason that he thought he was silly for wishing for something that he knew that he'd never be able to have.

As his mind finally came back to down from the high of adrenaline that was flowing through his body a few moments ago. The paint on the window, the paint on the floor, on the walls, the ceiling, the bed. He made a horrible mess with the colors, and was now irritated with himself more than anything.

"Damn." He said as he turned toward the mess, looking it over, he moved to strip his bed down. His tantrum was surely going to leave stains in the sheets and blankets. So he simply took them and threw them by the front door. He'd either get rid of them later, or use them whenever he decided to paint again. But for now he had to change his bed's dressing.

After tossing the blankets and sheets to the side, he moved to his closet in the kitchen, opening up the metal folding doors, he moved into the small walk in closet passed the washer and dryer that still held his clothes from the night before. On the shelf in the back corner, there sat another blanket and sheets that were still in the packaging. A beautiful vibrant red color for the comforter.

Grabbing the sheets and the packaging for the blankets, he dragged them out of the closet, pushing the metal door closed with his heel, he headed to his bed to dress it properly. As he threw the covers onto his bed without actually putting them on properly, he heard his phone start to play Ten Feet Tall by Afrojack. He stood there for a moment as he let the song play for him. Then decided that it'd be best to answer it before whoever it was got mad him for making them wait so long.

Answering without looking at the contact, he looked to his hands to make sure that they were either cleaned of the paint, or that the color had dried on his hands. Once he noticed that they were in fact dried, he went ahead and started to put his sheets together. "Hello?" He asked into the speaker of his phone.

"Hey there, wanna go get a drink tonight? I was thinking about hitting up Hueco Mundo tonight." He heard Renji's voice through the ear piece. Renji and him both had class the following day, so he really didn't understand why the man would ask something like that. Looking over toward the clock that sat on his dresser, he groaned to himself when he'd noticed that it also had paint splatters on it, not enough to cover the time completely, but enough to cover the last digit of the time. It read 6:2-. He shook his head.

"Not tonight Ren, I need to clean up my apartment, it's a bit of a mess." He said, looking around to see that it was a little more than a mess. The paint may have mostly been in the corner where his tantrum had started, but there were footprints all over the place, and even handprints on the cabinets and the windows.

"Damn alright, maybe next time." He said through the phone, Ichigo didn't even bother saying goodbye as he hung up and locked his phone again. Finally able to think, he went ahead and made his bed properly before he turned to the painted mess.

He had to leave the canvas on the wall until it had dried completely, otherwise the movement might cause the paint to drip everywhere he'd taken it. So he just chose to grab the sheets off the dresser and the floor. Taking the only clean spots on them to the paint that was still on the floors, he walked around wiping up each print individually before he made it to the kitchen. One sheet was now completely covered with the colors, the other was halfway there.

Taking the sheet to the cabinet, he sighed to himself as he wiped them away and looked to the counter. Sitting there, a white mug that had a little of blue paint on the handle sat. He shook his head before walking over to it and went to pour the drink down the sink. He wasn't exactly in the mood for cold hot chocolate.

Just as he went to pour the drink out, he heard the sound of a key getting pushed into the deadbolt lock on his door. His head wiped up to see Nel walk through.

She put a hand in her hair, running her fingers through as she looked back around the room and giggled. "You really got mad about something huh?" She asked as she closed the door behind her and locked it. Moving across the room to the opposite side of the counter that he stood, she put her hand on her hip and cocked her hip out to the side, "What happened?" She asked seriously.

He said nothing as he stopped before his drink was poured out. Turning, he moved to the little microwave that sat next to the fridge, popping it open he placed his drink in and closed it before turning it on for thirty seconds. Enough time to warm up the drink for him.

He then moved to get the milk out of the fridge again and start another cup for his friend. He didn't really say anything as he moved about the kitchen, grabbing a mug, grabbing the teapot, grabbing the packet of mix. He was about to pour the milk into the pot, but he was stopped by the hand that was placed on top of his.

Her skin felt warm on his shaking hand. He wasn't sure if he was going to blow up in a rage or break down in the feelings that he'd gained in what little time he spent with the blue haired beast. He wasn't sure, so he just let his body choose. It chose neither.

He went ahead and poured the milk into the pot before he put the cap back on, "Grimmjow kissed me." He stated quietly, having her almost miss it when the beep from the microwave sounded. He put the milk away and grabbed his own now steaming cup from the electric cooking box, he moved to start up the stove.

And through all that time that it took to do those few simple things, Nel stood there facing the stove in what seemed like surprise, or shock. Both went hand-in-hand so it was hard to tell. She looked to him once he moved in front of her again to work on her cup of the chocolate drink. "He…what?" She asked finally speaking.

As he waited for the milk to heat to the proper temperature, "He kissed me, to show that he was over that blonde bitch from yesterday." He said with a sideways glance to her. She looked at him with a little sorrow in her eyes. "And I called her a bitch." He stated before looking back to the teapot that was a few seconds away from being the perfect temperature.

This being said, Nel finally broke out into laughter as she couldn't hold back the giggle fit that was boiling up inside of her from hearing him nonchalantly say that he called the tan skinned girl a bitch. She couldn't resist the joy of knowing that the boy had done right by her.

"Well then I must commend you on the good work that you've shown." She said with a pat on his back, "I'd have beat the shit out of her." She said with a giggle and a shake of her head. He poured the milk into the mug and then the mix. Handing it to her with a spoon to stir it, he grabbed his own and took a few sips of the still molten chocolate drink.

Burning his tongue slightly, he didn't mind the heat of it. He just chuckled at the comment she made before. The two of them walked over to the table where they sat together. She told him to tell her about everything that happened that day. So that's exactly what he did.

He told her about how he'd woken up and did his usual painting routine. He told her how he got a text from the boy rather early that morning, and how he'd been picked up in an electric blue Volkswagen Jetta. He told her about the ride and about the jokes made. About how they worked on the car till Halibel had gotten there. Then about the conversation the two had. About the kiss, in rather exclusive detail on the kiss. Then about how they worked on the car for a few more hours, having just random conversations. He told her about how he walked to the store before he made his way back to his apartment building. About how Halibel had found him about to go into the building and stopped him to talk with him. Then about the slap, the stinging sensation which still slightly lingered on his cheek. He told her about how he retaliated, had called her a bitch who was just shits and tits. About the fact that he left her there dumbfounded and walked inside and about how Yamamoto had locked the door on her ass before she could make her way inside after him. He told her about the tantrum, the paint everywhere, and about his jeans. Then about how he made hot chocolate for himself and had forgotten that he'd even made it before he moved to the window and made a print on the glass that still currently sat there. He told her everything up until she had walked into the apartment.

As they talked their drinks became more and more empty until Ichigo had tried to take another sip, but found no liquid run against his lips. He looked into his cup and chuckled to himself before placing the mug softly down on the table and standing to start cleaning the rest of the paint off the floor, and cabinets and ceiling.

Nel didn't even say anything as she too stood and started to help him clean the place up. Scraping the dried paint off the floor and walls, she went to clear the paint from the windows. "No wait, leave those there." Ichigo said, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. "I want to leave those for a while longer." He told her.

It took them about an hour to clean up all of the paint. But once it was done, the two sat on the bed. Ichigo was looking through his phone when he'd realized that he didn't save Grimmjow's number yet. So adding it to his contacts, he was about to type in his name when he stopped himself. Instead of his name, he just typed '6.'


	3. Blue Night with Marshmallow Stars

**I really only intended to make this story 6 chapters long, having the story to have the number 6 around every corner, because that's Grimmjow's number. I'm not positive if I'm going to keep the story going longer than that. But if I do, I'm sure I'll get reviews either way. As for the reviews and followers that I currently have, I thank you for your insight on my story. I'm not planning on changing how my story was going to be played out drastically so there's really nothing else I could do with my characters. As I stated earlier in Chapter 1, these personalities are based off of actual people that I know.**

Cup 3: Blue Night with Marshmallow Stars

"Alright everyone, as you all know, Spring break is beginning this weekend, I expect to see you all in two weeks time, now get out of here!" Byakuya announced. It was Friday, a week after Ichigo's painting tantrum in his apartment. He had gotten into the show that he wanted to. He'd made the silver prize. The museum had asked if they'd keep his work, which he allowed, to show off to the public.

Ichigo didn't care that they kept it, he allowed it. However throughout the last week, he'd hung out with Grimmjow almost everyday. He'd only been away from the other once that week, on the Monday because one had classes during the morning while the other had classes that night. Aside from that though, the two had seemed inseparable since the time in the garage where the blue and the blonde had finally broken it off.

There were a few encounters around the campus where Ichigo had seen the girl that he now thinks resembles a great white shark. He just couldn't help that thought though, the way that she looked at him was like how a shark would look at a piece of meat.

Today though, he was forced to see Grimmjow. Nel had taken it upon herself to go ahead and plan a Spring Break Party. But instead of being a normal person, she decided that she'd plan it at our Berry's place because it had more room than her own. Ichigo didn't like the idea, thinking that his place was too small,

But that's what Ichigo found to be funny, she planned it in his one room studio apartment, where there was little room as it were with ten people. But she didn't invite ten people, she invited only about nine, so she saw no problem with it.

With a few days of begging and pleading with Ichigo, he finally caved and agreed to let her throw the party as long as there were no more than those she said she'd invite. He even gave her a leeway of up to fifteen people.

However she didn't actually take the leeway into account when she invited the people. She really didn't let anyone else know about the party aside from those she invited. She was good at keeping things on the down low.

And now here they were, Ichigo and Nel, with the Berry sitting at the small table and Nel working away at the decorations. She was setting things up here and there, a streamer here, a balloon there, it was looking more and more like a birthday party than a Spring Break party. But that was just Ichigo's speculation.

As Nel was reaching to push a pin into the top of the wall to hang a streamer, Ichigo felt his pocket vibrate. The caller ID just simply said Old Man. He sighed and swiped the answer key as he put it up to his ear, "Yes?" He asked calmly.

Yamamoto, the old man from the lobby said his hello, "I have two people down here that said that they were invited to your place. I'd never seen them before so I figured I'd call you and make sure that it was okay with you." He said quietly into the phone.

Ichigo nodded in realization that he should have figured that this would have happened. He had only ever taken Nel up to his apartment, so the old man wouldn't recognize anyone else who was supposed to show at the party. He let the old man know that it was okay to let anyone who said they were going to his place tonight to let them go on up. He however did not forget to mention however, that if that same blonde girl from before tried, to lock her out of the elevators. The old man agreed, saying of course.

He then moved to unlock his door, just as he turned the bolt into an opening position, he turned toward the windows again. "Hey Ichi!" He heard Nel call from standing at the head of his bed with a nail and hammer to hang the streamers up. "Put a canvas on the wall today, I wanna try to paint it with everyone." She said with a giggle.

Shaking his head, he sighed and moved to the kitchen where he decided it'd be best for his to start off the night with a cup of Earl Grey, and not his usual night drink. "I'm not going to do that Nel. I don't want paint all over my room like I did that day." He said as he remembered the colors that were all over the place.

He put the teapot on the stove so the water would boil. Hearing a knock at his door, he moved to open it, but before he could even get around the counter to get it, Nel had jumped down and bolted across the room to grab hold of the doorknob. She opened it and said welcome to the red haired male and his short black haired companion. The girl that Ichigo somewhat got along with, Rukia.

He decided that he'd stay put as he saw the steam coming from the top of the pot rather quickly. Opening the lid he let the bag of tealeaves into the water and closed the lid again before letting it set for a moment. He moved the teapot to another burner as he said welcome to his friends that had finally arrived.

"Hey man, I know I saw you a couple hours ago, but thanks for the invite!" Renji told him with a chuckle and the widest grin on his face. Of course, Ichigo really wasn't the one who invited them, but how could he refuse such a simple thanks.

Ichigo nodded to him before pouring the hot tea into his mug. Renji had come around the counter to stand next to him, resting his backside against the counter, he crossed his arms, Rukia seems to like having Nel around." He said to the Berry who was scooping sugar into the glass to sweeten it. He just simply nodded before stirring the sugar in to melt in the boiling tea.

"Yeah, seems that way." He agreed as he watched the two girls move about trying to finish setting up before everyone else had shown up. The two jumped around here and there, working on one corner before appearing in the next. Finally they stopped, they seemed like they were done before Nel pointed to a large bag that sat on the counter next to the wall.

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo all looked at the bag before Rukia quickly swiped it up and brought it to her. The two looked in the bag both with large grins on their faces and giggles. The boys looked at them a little confused before looking at one another. They were about to question what the contents of the bag was, but the girls just yanked out the large pink candles.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head before taking a sip of his tea and dragging the mug over to the small table by his windows. Sitting down, he was about to set the mug on the wood top of it. But before he could Nel ran over and placed a candle there and lit it before quickly running off to place another one at the head of his bed, and at the foot. She placed one on the dresser, and in the kitchen. Lighting each one as she went by with Rukia's help, there was a candle everywhere there was room.

As the scent of all the candles combined, Ichigo rolled his eyes as he looked to Nel, "Really? Strawberry scented candles?" He asked shaking his head and kicking his feet back and leaning back in his chair. Renji was just moving to the table as well when there was another knock on the door. His feet changed direction before anyone else's as he moved to the door and opened it.

A girl stood there with long ginger hair, but the most noticeable feature was the huge boobs that stuck out of her shirt, threatening to smother anyone who got too close.

"Rangiku!" Nel hollered before she flew at the girl. The other had jumped at her in just the same manner. Their arms wrapped around one another's waist as they squeezed themselves together. Watching the whole ordeal, Renji could feel the blood in his nose threatening to start to pour as these two large breasted women were fondling one another.

Before he could move toward them to try and touch the boobs that stood in front of him, he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. Keeling over on the floor in pain as he held his side, he crumbled into himself about how it hurt. Ichigo had watched the scene, watching Rukia elbow her boyfriend in the ribs with the most serious look on her face. She stood over him with a victory pose with her fist to the sky.

Shaking his head he sighed, "This is going to be one hell of a night." He spoke, mostly to himself.

"Of course it is!" The Rangiku girl said as she held up three large black plastic bags that obviously looked heavy. Nel grabbed one from the girl's hands as she looked in and grinned wildly.

"Oh you got them, you got them!" She giggled and hollered as she jumped up and down and ran to the kitchen as she pulled bottle after bottle of alcohol out and set them on the counter. There was a bottle of Patron, Jagermeister, Grey Goose, Smirnoff, along with an assorted array of other brands here and there. The second bag consisted of all brands of beer that almost anyone could think of, although Ichigo mostly enjoyed only one of the types that were taken out, his favorite beer, Angry Orchard. It was a cider beer.

As the alcohols were taken out and placed on the counter, the beers were put in the fridge, and the last bag emptied of it's contents of red solo cups and other drink prep items, Ichigo moved to close the door, only to be stopped by the group of boys that he knew were going to be there, but still seemed surprised to see them.

Ichigo bit his lip as he stepped aside to let the four boys in, Grimmjow had passed by first, then came Nnoitra, Szayel, lastly was Ulquiorra, Grimmjow's best friend since they were young. The two had practically grown up together, but acted completely different compared to one another. Ulquiorra was the type of man that kept to himself and didn't really talk to many people, and while in a big crowd would hide away in the corner doing whatever it was that he wanted.

Ichigo looked around the boys and nodded to Grimmjow who now stood next to his childhood friend. Nnoitra had finally moved to say hello to Nel, and Szayel ran straight to Ichigo "Hey there cutie, it's been a while since I saw you last, at least two days." He said with a wave of his pink hair.

Ichigo just nodded as his eyes were shifting to the outside sky, the sun was setting on the opposite side of the building, so the sky was the beautiful shades that were in the sky the same night he'd thrown the fit. The same night he'd placed the blue handprint on his window, the same print that was sitting on the window currently.

He had forgotten that the color was there. Looking over to it, he saw the paint handprint still sitting against the glass, against the colors of the sky.

"Hey, Ichigo?" He heard as he realized he was daydreaming. The pink haired man was waving his hand in front of the Berry's face, "Are you alright? If need be I know CPR." He said with a wink.

Shaking his head and blowing the boy off completely, he walked to the counter and grabbed an Angry Orchard from the fridge. Looking around for a bottle opener, he grumbled to himself because he knew that he didn't own one himself, and there were none that it looked like the girl had brought with. He almost flipped as he was trying to twist the top off, to no avail.

He went to slam the bottle on the counter, but his hand was caught by a rough calloused hand. He was little surprised by the sudden act, but looked up to the blue haired boy that really didn't look at him as he placed his right hand on top of the bottle, and flicked his wrist forward. The cap came off and hit the counter.

Ichigo looked at him in utter surprise, not understanding how he'd done that. He looked over his hand once before noticing the metal band that sat on his middle finger. He looked over to Grimmjow's face with a raised brow.

Seeing the shit-eating grin on his lips, he gulped down his first swig of beer and tried his best not to choke. The male in front of him lifted up his right hand to show that the metal band was actually a bottle opener ring. He chuckled before shaking his head and grabbing an Angry Orchard of his own and opening the same way.

Half an hour after the first beers were cracked, everyone was laughing and drinking, music was loud, and it seemed that only Nel, Rangiku, Rukia, and a few other girls that showed up after the others, were the only ones wanting to dance. So they stood atop Ichigo's bed as they bounced around one another. They laughed and giggled while the boys stood in pairs, each pair talking about other things. They were all laughing and joking with one another.

More people had shown up from their classes, Ichigo only recognized a few however. But once he was sure that no one else was going to show up, he counted a total of fifteen people. The exact amount of people that he'd allowed Nel to invite. He was a little surprised that she had actually went ahead to figure out more people to invite.

Ichigo however sat a little to the side, sitting by the window at the small table, he looked out at the city. The sun had gone down and the moon was just barely in the sky, it was just barely more than a crescent moon now. He looked from the moon to the city lights that he'd loved to look out at so much. A smile on his lips as he was actually enjoying the night. He looked up just as Ulquiorra took it upon himself to take the spare seat that was next to Ichigo. "You seem happy, considering you're sitting here alone." He spoke softly and kindly. It wasn't the first time that the black haired male had spoken to Ichigo directly throughout the time that he'd known him. But it was the first time their conversation didn't include anyone else.

"Yeah, tonight is just better than I thought it would turn out to be actually." He stated as he took another sip of his third beer. The shorter male was drinking something in one of the red plastic cups. By the Berry's guess, it was vodka. But that was just by the guess of seeing it as a clear liquid. Might have been water too.

The two chatted about simple nothings, talking amongst themselves as people laughed and played around with one another. All the while not realizing that there had been a set of eyes watching them.

As the party went on, Ichigo had finally decided that he'd had enough alcohol in his system to let loose a little. After about six beers, he grabbed hold of Nel's wrist and yanked her close. She yelped in a pleasant surprise as the two danced around a little. Although by the look of it Nel had been leading their little dance routine.

Everyone laughed, watching the display as the two then tripped over the bed and fell with Ichigo on his back. Nel fell on top of him, laughing relentlessly. As Ichigo's hands grazed against her hips, fingers digging into her sides. She laughed harder as she squirmed and spazzed while trying to get away from his reach. Her ribs started to feel the pain of too much laughter as she finally got off the boy and ran to hide behind Nnoitra.

Everyone was laughing at the green haired girl. But after that scene, some were even getting a little itchy around whomever they were standing next to, having the dreading feeling that someone's fingers were gonna find their way onto their ribs and cause the same tickling pain that Nel just had to endure.

As everyone was laughing, moved over to the Berry who'd finally sat up on the bed to look at his guests, standing somewhat out of sight of the boy, he'd leaned over, "Hey Ichi? You think I can stay tonight? My-"

"Yeah sure!" Ichigo had said. He placed his hands on his knees to help him hoist himself up to get another beer. Although he probably didn't actually need one. He was rather tipsy. Having grabbed another, he looked around for his blue haired friend. Finding him now sitting on the bed, he moved over to him and held out the beer.

It wasn't that far into the night by the time people were getting tired. Through all the hard work they put into classes, and the work some put into cars, it came as no surprise to anyone in the room that people were already tired. So with that in mind, Renji and Rukia were the first to say their goodnights and head out.

Ulquiorra had left saying that he needed to pack for the week as he was going out of town. A lot of people would be leaving for their families for the week. Ichigo didn't exactly plan on that. He just wanted to take the week off and take time to relax. After the bow with black hair, most of the other guests followed in suit. The only few that were left were Rangiku, Nel, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow.

Currently, Nnoitra, Nel, and Rangiku were standing in the doorway, saying their goodbyes to the other two boys.

"I'm gonna miss you this week Itsygo." Nel said purposely with a lisp on his name. She'd obviously been drinking a lot. She was going to be going home with Nnoitra, but later she was going to see her own family. Rangiku was too drunk to even move on her own, so the tall man had taken it upon himself to get the girl home. Which somewhat surprised everyone there. He didn't really seem like the type to care. Although the girl was Nel's oldest friend.

As they said their goodbyes, Ichigo closed the door on them, and turned thinking that he was finally alone again. He could finally stop acting a fool and actually act him normal self. He was tipsy, but not drunk. He was still able to function properly. But when he'd turned, he'd seen the blue haired demon standing next to the window where the blue handprint sat against the glass. He was holding his hand against the print, looking it over.

"So when are you going to be going home?" Ichigo asked as he moved over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes that he'd change into for bed. He was hoping that Grimmjow would be out of there soon so he could get some sleep.

"I'm not sure. Maybe in two or three days?" He said before looking back to Ichigo, "If that's okay with you?" He asked of Ichigo, which came as a surprise to the boy. He hadn't actually heard Grimmjow earlier in the night when he was asked if the mechanic could stay the night, so he didn't remember saying yes.

"You're staying the night then?" He asked as he could feel a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. When it came to people staying over, he never really let anyone stay because of the way he slept. When it came to girls sleeping over, he'd always been perfectly fine with it. But with guys, he hardly slept. He'd wake up in the middle of the night usually holding onto them and snuggling close to their bodies.

"Yeah, I asked you earlier." Blue had told him, looking his face over, he chuckled. "You don't remember. I guess I'll go then, I wouldn't want to intrude." He said as he moved to grab a large duffle bag that sat by the front door.

"N-No. That's okay, if I said you can stay, then stay. I might not remember that, but you're my friend either way. I'm sure you'd do the same." He said as he reached into his dresser again to grab a larger pair of grey pajama pants and tossed them to the other. "Besides, you can help me clean up in the morning." He said before he changed into his own pair of red plaid pants for the night.

Grimmjow just chuckled before he nodded in agreement, it was the least that he could do for the boy, since he'd been allowed to stay the night and away from his own place. He'd explain himself in the morning, for now, he knew that the boy was tired as hell. He was too after all.

The two had blown out the candles that littered the apartment, and moved across the moon lit room toward the bed. Ichigo was trying his best not to think about how he was going to be sleeping in the same bed as the guy that he'd been crushing on for the past week.

He was the first to lay down, his back toward Grimmjow as his eyes were resting on the windows, looking out he could see a few lights still on across the way in the other buildings that he was sure other people were living in. Most of the apartments around here were filled with students, so it made sense that people wouldn't be around as much due to spring break. They were all probably with their families or girlfriends and boyfriends.

Feeling the bed shift just slightly, he huffed quietly to himself before closing his eyes and pulling the blanket up to his chin, his knees were curling up toward his chest. Feeling wave after wave of exhaustion wash over him. He let the feeling of sleep finally take over his body. He was determined that he wasn't going to wake up holding onto Grimmjow. He thought for sure that he was safe from that.

It was about three o'clock in the morning when Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. It's not that he wasn't tired, because he was. But there was just a lingering heat against his body that he couldn't overcome and get passed any longer. As he opened his eyes, he felt a warm air going over his hair.

He'd forgotten that he was in the bed with the grease monkey. But when he shifted slightly to look at who was in his bed, he'd realized that he really couldn't move too well. Arms were around his waist, holding him close to the form that was behind him. His head shifted to the side to see who exactly it was. With sleep still in his mind, he couldn't remember for the life of him who he'd agreed to let stay.

Seeing the blue hair made his body rigid, he felt the arms tighten around his form and pull him a little closer. Ichigo squirmed a little before realization set into his mind. He felt something that he was sure he wasn't supposed to know anything about. There was a hard feeling against his ass. Something that seemed to perfectly fit in place, resting against his ass. He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard. This was not something he was hoping for to happen during the night. He knew that he would probably snuggle up to the boy, but having it the other way around, and having the male sprout a woody was not something he'd pictured.

He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to at least let this feeling linger for a moment. He liked what he felt, he could tell the male was rather large. But that's about it. Wiggling his butt a little, he heard the other groan a little, the vibrations of the groan going through Ichigo's bare back. He felt Grimmjow's grip tighten as he felt the Blue's hips push against him a little more.

But that was it, after a minute of laying like that, Ichigo knew that he'd be in trouble if the other had awoken with them like that. So he had to get out. He had to get free from his grip. So that's what he did. He didn't care if it woke him, but he grabbed Grimmjow's arm and lifted it off him.

Sliding out of the bed, he let the car boy's arm down in the empty spot that he'd just been. Moving toward the kitchen, he turned on one of the stove burners before pouring some milk into the teapot and starting to warm it. He grabbed everything he needed for his favorite drink. It'd been about a week since he last made hot chocolate, he never really knew what it was that stopped him from doing so for the past week. But something in him just didn't want it till now.

Knowing that the milk needed a little more time to warm, Ichigo had slipped out of the room, into the small bathroom that he'd had next to the kitchen. He had to pee.

After relieving himself, he made his way back into the small kitchen that he called his own. On the counter sat all of the unused alcohol, some with the bottles still open. He shook his head, he'd deal with it later. Pouring the milk into the mug, he then put the powder in and stirred it up quietly as he moved over toward the window. He didn't sit at the table. Just on the floor. Taking a sip, he set the cup down in front of himself.

Sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, he rested his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around them. His mind was drifting off toward around the time he'd first met the boy. He was sure that he'd figure out some way to get over his feelings for him. It was just another thing he had to learn to do.

Feeling the sudden chill of not having a warm body next to him, his blue eyes fluttered open. There was little light in the room as the moon was directly above the building that he was in. He'd remembered staying the night at Ichigo's apartment. But where was the Berry? His hands shifted around the bed, finding it empty.

Leaning up on his right arm, Grimmjow looked around a little as his eyes were still blurred with sleep. As his eyes shifted around the room, there was a dark silhouette sitting on the floor by the window. "Ichigo?" He asked as his eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness in front of him.

But as they adjusted, he saw the orange hair that no one could mistake as anyone other than the Ichi boy. "Hey Ichigo." Grimmjow spoke softly as to not startle the boy who was sitting alone. But it seemed that he couldn't hear the Blue that'd just woken. Sighing, he grabbed the blanket and walked over to the boy.

Grimmjow felt a slight headache, he was a little hung over from drinking so much the night before, but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't move. So he sat next to the boy. Ichigo was awake, there was no mistaking that. But it was as if he was in a trance. He was just looking out toward the city that was still slightly awake. There were lights on in windows, and cars passed by on the streets. But not many. As it was now, there wasn't enough light coming from the city to block out the stars this night.

This time, Grimmjow didn't say anything. He just looked Ichigo over before looking down to see a mug of what looked like still warm hot chocolate. The marshmallows were still alive in the cup, so it obviously wasn't made too long ago. Grabbing the cup, he brought the glass to his lips before taking a sip of it. The warm liquid slid through him, warming his insides and slightly burning his tongue. But the feeling was there and it felt so good to him, the taste was a little richer than most hot chocolate that he'd had, as though it was made with something else that he himself didn't use.

Being ripped from his lost thoughts by the sudden movement of his hot chocolate, Ichigo looked down to see his cup was gone. He looked up again to see Grimmjow sitting next to him with the cup in his hands, and the widest smile on his lips.

"Well you finally snapped out of it?" Grimmjow had asked him. He normally would hit someone for even thinking it was okay for them to drink from his hot chocolate, that wasn't something that people did without consequence. But something about him just made it to where Ichigo didn't mind it. "What're you doing over here by yourself?" Grimmjow asked, taking another sip of the chocolaty drink before placing it back in front of the Berry.

"I was just thinking." He said in a whisper as he felt the warmth of his blanket wrapping around him, he looked from the mug that was sitting in front of him to his side where Grimmjow was sitting closer to him now, wrapping the blanket around him. "Thanks." He said before taking a sip of his drink.

The two didn't actually say anything, just looking out at the city, for the longest time. But it wasn't long before the silence bothered Grimmjow. So he spoke up finally, "Is it because I held onto you while we were asleep?" He asked aloud as he was looking out toward the city.

Chuckling, Ichigo shook his head, "No, that was fine. Actually, I kinda liked that." He stated as he turned back toward the city. He wasn't really surprised that Grimmjow had broken the silence. Or that he brought up that subject. There was just something that lingered in the moment that made him wish it lasted forever.

"You know I'm straight. I'm sorry if I give you the wrong impression sometimes. But when we were in bed, something just made me want to hold you close. I'm not sure what it is, and I'm not sure why I'm feeling this way toward you. It's strange." Ichigo was surprised by this. He hadn't expected to get an explanation from him, and least of all one that made it sound like he was gaining feelings for the Strawberry.

Unsure of what to say, Ichigo just stared at him strangely, full of disbelief. How could the guy that he'd just been thinking about getting over, start having feelings toward him. He was unsure of what was going on, or if the universe was just making fun of him for being gay. He truly wasn't sure at this point.

His gaze moved across the window, looking at the light blue line that he'd made where he'd made the wish on the shooting star all those nights ago. Grimmjow had watched his face for a reaction, but when his gaze had turned toward the window, he followed it to see the paint of the same color as his hair sitting on the window.

Standing, he walked over to it where he leaned down to where he was about Ichigo's height. Looking it over, he turned to the other. He'd looked Grimmjow in the eye; even though it was dark the Berry was obviously blushing.

A slight grin crept to Grimmjow, "Wish I may, wish I might." He whispered to Ichigo before looking back to the window where the paint sat. He knew, of course he knew. How could he not? Moving back to sit under the blanket where Ichigo remained, he took another sip of the boy's cooling hot chocolate before wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder and pushing his head toward his own.

Ichigo was surprised when he felt the German's fingers poke his forehead. He looked up with a slight warmth in his cheeks as he couldn't take his eyes from the boy. He was sure that he'd be breaking his promise to himself tonight. It was something he knew was going to happen. Looking Grimmjow over, he let his gaze linger on his lips. Those same lips that a week ago had kissed him. The touch of those lips had surprised him, and he wanted nothing more than to feel that same electric shock again.

Ichigo let a whimper escape his lips as he moved a little closer to the boy, snuggling near him. He wanted to stay like this, having the male be his warmth, but he also knew that it wasn't going to happen. Sure the man might have mentioned the possibility of him gaining feelings for the Berry, but what were the odds of that?

As Ichigo looked back to Grimmjow, his eyes once again stopped at his lips. And in one moment, he was sitting there looking at the boy, the next he was leaning up placing his lips against the other's. Those soft lips against his, and that same electric feeling was flowing through him. He was about to try to push the kiss a little farther, but was pushed back.

Ichigo was surprised to say the least when he felt his back hit the floor, Grimmjow leaning over him. He bit his lip and looked to the window to avoid the man's gaze. "I said I'm straight, and I said that it won't happen again. I should punch you for that." He stated in an obviously irritated tone. Ichigo knew that the man was right, and he would deserve nothing more than to get hit for what it was that he'd done.

He shut his eyes tight, his body was feeling as though if he closed his eyes, he wouldn't be able to feel the punch that he knew was coming. He wouldn't be able to hear the smack of his fist against the Berry's skin. That's what his body thought, but his mind was screaming at him as to how stupid he was for doing such a thing.

But much to his surprise, the weight of the boy was gone. The warmth of the blanket was gone. The feeling of the other's presence was no longer there. Opening his eyes, he watched as Grimmjow moved across the room back over to the bed. He watched as he angry man had laid down once again with his back to the windows, and to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed, he'd waited there in that spot for what felt like forever. Finally deciding to go back to sleep, he stood and moved to the bed. Hesitant to get in, he shook his head. It was his bed, if Grimmjow didn't like it he could go home. So he laid down and pulled the blanket over him to keep warm.

He jumped however when he felt the skin of the other man's back press against his own. He was surprised, thinking that maybe the guy was still awake. But the breathing that he felt through his back said otherwise. It showed him that he was asleep, and that Ichigo was perfectly fine with what had happened only moments ago.

His own breathing had quickened with pace when he felt the other touch him. So now he was trying to calm his lungs, trying to control them to where they were alright once again. Sighing, he snuggled close to the other a little more to keep warm.

Now laying on his back, he placed his cheek against Grimmjow's back, and closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep once again. It didn't take him long to achieve such a state. His eyes fluttered under his sleep, his breathing now normal, and his heart still working. He'd survived another day, and was going to survive another night.

The paint covered clock that sat on the dresser read 3:5-, just as the time had finally switched to 4:0-, blue eyes eased away from them before leaning over slightly to look at the orange haired boy who was snuggling close to his back. Turning back, he closed his eyes again.


	4. Rain Silhouette of the 13th Window

Cup 4: Rain Silhouette of the 13th Window

The faint scent of cooked meat filtered through the air as Ichigo stood at the stove, ham cooking in a pan, with eggs scrambled in another. A little salt on the eggs, and a little pepper for flavor. He didn't notice that the blue haired boy was sitting there watching him most of the time. He was concentrating on the food while trying his best not to look over to the man he thought was still asleep in his bed. He couldn't bare to look over and see the man he'd gained so many feelings for.

Remembering the actions that happened during the night, Ichigo shut his eyes tight. He told himself that he didn't want to get attached. He told himself that he was going to get hurt because of this. And he was right. He was always right when it came to this sort of thing.

Once he was done with making the food, he slid it onto a plate before looking up to the blue haired male that still lay on his bed. His eyes were closed as he tried to pretend to be asleep. Ichigo moved to the side of the bed where his friend was laying. Looking him over, he placed the plate on the dresser next to him.

His eyes gazed at the other, looking him over. The blanket was pulled back, revealing the man's well built chest. He had a firm build, one that Ichigo knew that he'd want nothing more than to have hold him down. As he looked the man over, he could feel the slight tightness that his pajamas were getting to.

Without even thinking, he moved over the man, placing his hands on either side of his head, and leaning down. His orange hair just barely mixing with the tips of blue. His eyes were on Grimmjow's closed ones. He was holding his breath, feeling the light breathing of the grease monkey under him on his cheeks. Looking over the sleeping form below him, his lips were not but millimeters away from touching the other's.

Shutting his eyes tight, Ichigo licked his own lips before pulling back. He pulled away from the bed before finally opening his eyes, looking at the wall in front of him. Standing quickly, he looked back to the pseudo comatose boy before opening his dresser and grabbing clothes from it. He then moved across the room to where he'd held his towels next to the laundry. From there he ran into the bathroom for a shower.

Grimmjow finally moved, sitting up, he ran a hand through his blue locks. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Half of him wanted to feel the Berry's lips against him. But there was another part that wanted nothing more than to hit the boy for getting so close like he had. He didn't like the idea of a male getting so close to his body. But there was something that still lingered in his mind that told him that it was okay.

Looking over to the plate of food that Ichigo had left on the dresser, he stood and walked over to the kitchen. He raised a brow as he looked over the dirty dishes. There was a mug, obviously from the coffee, and the pans from cooking. But no other plates. Ichigo didn't eat breakfast, he just made some for Grimmjow before going to take a shower.

Hearing the water start running, the blue demon shook his head before grabbing another plate out of the cupboard. Moving to the plate that was left behind for him, he scraped half the food onto the other plate for Ichigo. He wasn't going to impose, he didn't want to.

Setting both plates on the table, he went ahead and took off the pants that he'd borrowed from the boy. Standing there in not but his boxers, he walked over to the windows, looking out. Just looking out there at the city, at the world, he wouldn't mind waking up to this kind of view everyday. It was something to behold, that was for sure. Thinking it over, Grimmjow chuckled to himself and shook his head. Before moving to the large bag that was sitting by the dresser now, searching through it, he pulled out a pair of ragged jeans before slipping them on.

Afterward, he moved to the table where he'd set their food down and sat. Starting to eat, he thought it'd be best if he ate it still warm. Of course he knew that the other's would grow a little cold before he got the chance to eat. So he chose to do something about it, grabbing the plate, he walked to the kitchen and slid it into the little microwave there, a tight fit.

Turning the machine on, he let it heat up. He planned on just leaving the food there and letting him know that it was there. He then moved back to the table to finish eating.

Walking into the bathroom, Ichigo set his clothes on top of the toilet. Looking into the mirror, he could feel the emotions in him welling up threatening to let go. He bit his lip hard, to the point that it split a little. He could taste the blood that was now seeping from the small wound. He didn't actually mean to break skin, but it helped. The pain was gone for now.

Shaking his head, he slapped himself on the cheeks twice before shaking himself off and pulling off the pajama pants. Sliding out of the small underwear that he usually wore, he turned the water on.

He let it run, warming up quickly. He figured that the boy would also want a shower when he woke, so it was best to not use all of the hot water that he had today. A quick shower should suffice. He stepped into the rushing water, not as warm as it was going to be, he lifted his chin to feel it against the front of his neck.

Closing his eyes, he stepped forward a little to have the water cover his face. There was a burning sensation that overcame his body. The heat of the water was turning his skin a light shade of pink as it heated him. His hands fell over his body, resting at his side, he kept his eyes shut before he lifted his left hand, sliding up his leg.

Around his thigh, up his waist, over his stomach, and past his pecs, then to his neck. Lightly glazing over the warmed skin, he caught himself thinking about the man in the other room. The rough of his hands against his cheek when he'd pulled him into a kiss. The electricity that ran through his touch, the shock of his lips against Ichigo's. It was something that he would always want more of.

As his hands crossed his lips, he opened his mouth slightly, feeling his own breath against his fingers. His hand didn't stop, it slid over his other cheek, going down that side of his neck. Those rough callused hands had touched him against last night, in a rough manner, in a way that normally he'd be afraid of. But there was no pain when he'd felt those hands against his shoulders, pushing him against the hardwood floor.

His mind started to reel as his hands wondered to his sides, where the strong muscular arms of his friend had wrapped around him and pulled him close. To the waist, around he reached, his hand grazing the side of his ass. His ass, where Grimmjow had a snug fit, as if he was trying to fill it with himself. He couldn't resist it, his hand moved to his front. Touching himself.

Grasping onto his growing erection, he felt himself shudder as he thought of the man, thought of how it would feel to have Grimmjow be the one holding onto him like this. Though of how he would feel having those hands, covered in car oil and grease, touching all over his body. Touching him in the same way that he was touching himself.

How his hands would work on Ichigo's body the same way his own were at this moment. His other hand slid around to the rear, rubbing only one side of his ass, he started to breath heavy. He hadn't touched himself in such a manner in over a month, and then there was this. This feeling, the feeling that he would swear it felt like Grimmjow was standing right behind him, right there with him, helping him.

As his breathing grew heavier, grew faster, he tried to breath normally. It felt that there he was, standing behind him as he slowly rubbed that same muscle that the Berry had felt the night before in the same place as the feeling was at this moment. He couldn't stop himself before he gasped lightly, releasing his essence onto the wall of the shower in front of him.

Tilting his head back farther, he opened his mouth slightly to let out what little breath he held in as he'd rode out his self-achieved orgasm. The water from the shower filling his mouth as he looked upward, breathing through his nose. He then tilted his head down, spitting the water out.

Finally opening his eyes, he looked down at the water, looking at the white seed washing away down the drain. He shook his head, not believing at what he'd just done. Thinking about his friend, he'd jacked off, thinking about what it would feel like to have the mechanic be the one doing it to him.

Finally realizing how much time he'd taken in the shower, he shook himself off. Cleaning himself off, and clearing out what little cum was left, he watched as it all ran down the drain.

Turning off the water, he stepped out onto the white carpet that sat outside his shower, he grabbed his towel and started to dry off. He shook his head again, thinking about what he'd just done. He was supposed to be trying to get over the boy, and there he was, just letting himself go like that. Thinking about how there was no way that he was actually going to be able to get over the boy, he slid into a fresh pair of his underwear and slid into the black pants that he'd once accidentally gotten blue paint on.

Putting the towel on his head, he finally stepped out of the bathroom. Steam was filling the kitchen from the small room as he stepped out. With the towel draped over his head, he could barely see, he could really only see the bed, and the front door.

Looking around a little, he started to dry his hair as he'd finally found Grimmjow, sitting at his small table with an empty plate in front of him, looking out the window.

"I put half in the microwave for you." Grimmjow said as he finally looked toward Ichigo. "I'm not going to be the only one eating breakfast here." He added. Ichigo went to open his mouth, about to say that he'd already made breakfast for himself, but was cut off by the Blue. "And don't say you already ate. There'd be a plate in the sink if you had." He said with a glare.

Scoffing, Ichigo smiled to himself, hiding it with the towel as he continued to dry himself off. He then tossed the white cloth onto the counter before walking over to the microwave and pulling out the plate. It was warmed up a little while ago which was obvious.

"It was for you." He said as he moved over to the small table, sitting down, he wasn't going to argue as he started to dig into the food. In all reality, he was incredibly hungry. So the food was not going to last very long sitting in front of him like this.

"I'll help you clean up the mess from last night, and I'll get out of your hair." Grimmjow said finally as he stood, taking his plate over to the sink, he started to run the water to wash the dishes that were used in preparing this mornings breakfast.

"Get out of my hair? You say that as if you're bothering me." Ichigo said before turning around to his friend.

"It's alright if I am, you can tell me. I'll just find somewhere else to stay for this week." He stated as he scrubbed the egg pan. He hadn't told Ichigo why he had asked to stay the night before, but he knew that he couldn't go back home for a while.

"What's going on? You say this as if you can't go home, you can still go home, can't you?" Ichigo asked, looking his friend over. He didn't get an answer, the man had just stood there washing the dishes that he didn't even dirty. "Grimm, what's going on?" He asked. Still not getting an answer, he licked at his lips before shaking his head and stood.

Grabbing his plate, he moved over to the kitchen and tossed the food that he no longer was hungry for in the garbage. Pushing Grimmjow back toward the other counter, he dropped the plate into the sink and crossed his arms before leaning back and looking to the grease monkey.

"Tell me why you can't go home. And tell me where you're going to be going." He demanded. Grimmjow just looked him in the eye before looking down, to the side, at the corner. Anywhere but in Ichigo's eyes. "You're not going anywhere, until you tell me." He stated as he turned and started the dishes once again.

Once he finished, he started to move around the room, grabbing alcohol bottles that still had liquid in them. He went around collecting them and putting them in the fridge wherever they would fit. He made sure that he had enough room for them, and anything that didn't fit, he'd set in an empty cabinet.

Grimmjow went ahead and started to collect all of the pink candles. Personally he found it silly of the boy to have them, but he'd found out later on in the party that it was Nel who'd bought them and brought them. As he collected them, he asked what to do with them. Only being instructed to put them in the closet that was in the kitchen, just find room.

Stepping into the closet, he looked around for a place to put them. He didn't actually get why the male wanted them still. But he guessed that it would be useful if the power went out ever. But with how big the windows were, you could usually see everything, at any time of day.

As he looked around the closet, he found many buckets of paint, and quite a few blankets and sheets that were covered in paint. He looked at them a little confused. Taking his mind back to his task, he found a half empty box that held quite a few art media tools. Putting all the candles in the box, he stepped out of the closet.

Ichigo was standing next to the window, arms crossed in front of him, and his thumb to his lips. "Hey Strawberry." Grimmjow said with a grin, the irritated expression on the other's face showed that he loathed having someone call him by that nickname.

"What the hell do you want ya damned blueberry?" He asked, retaliating against his own fruit nickname with another.

"What's with all the sheets and blankets covered in paint?" He asked hooking his thumb back toward the inside of the closet. Ichigo looked at him for a moment with surprised obliviousness. He never actually thought that question would come from the man.

"It's for when I paint. You saw the paint cans?" He asked, seeing the man nod, "I paint on a large canvas, I hang it up right there," He pointed to the wall before continuing, "and put all of the sheets down so I don't get paint all over everything while I'm at it." He finally said.

Grimmjow just kept nodding, and when he'd finished, he waited for a moment. Pondering. Finally he tilted his head to the side with his all too famous grin running across his lips again. "Feel like painting?" He asked.

Ichigo wasn't surprised from the question. He'd figured that question would come next. But he wasn't sure about the idea. The only time he actually painted was when he was happy. And at this moment, he couldn't exactly say he was happy. But his friend was asking. So how could he avoid such an obvious answer.

Ichigo finally nodded to his friend, heading over to his bed, he reached under the futon, pulling out a rather large canvas. "Grab those blankets will you? And however many paint cans you can carry." He stated as he moved around his bed to hang the canvas in the usual spot on the wall.

Grimmjow moved back into the closet, grabbing the sheets and blankets, along with two paint cans. He carried them over to where Ichigo stood, handing over the cloths, he went back for more paints. Ichigo went ahead and set down the sheets on the floor, dresser, and bed. Since he'd ruined his last blankets, he'd use them to make sure his current ones weren't going to get destroyed.

Grimmjow had come back now with six paint cans, three in each hand. Ichigo knew that he had at least two more paints in the closet, so he went ahead and grabbed them for himself. Coming back, he saw the other sitting on the sheets, a paint can between his thighs, trying to pry open the lid. The Berry laughed before he decided it'd be best to give the man the key, grabbing said key from his top dresser drawer. He tossed it to him, hitting his shoulder with it.

Looking to it, the blue picked it up and managed to open every one of the paint cans now. The last one he opened, had hardly any paint in it. It was the last one that Ichigo hit with his tantrum, the sky blue.

His eyes shifted from the color to Ichigo who held a little pink in his face, "There a reason my hair color is the most used?" He asked, looking the carrot top over, he noticed the same color on his pants. Grinning, he shook his head and stood up. "Alright, show me how it's done." He told Ichigo before stepping back and crossing his arms.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, the boy was a little nervous about this. He wasn't used to having an audience when it came to this sort of thing. But it was too late now. They'd already gotten everything out for it. Sticking his fingers in the evergreen paint, he then stuck his whole hand in the golden apple color.

Without any further hesitation, he started to throw the paint over the canvas. No idea what he was doing this time, he snorted a little. Since when did he ever know what he was doing when it came to this idea of painting? He started to smile, it wasn't everyday that he got to paint like this, even with someone watching him, it was fun.

That's about the same moment when Grimmjow stood from the bed, stuck his hands into two different buckets of paint, a crimson and a soft lavender color. He did the same as Ichigo, throwing the paint at the canvas, he laughed at the actions that the two of them were doing. It was obvious that this was the same way that the large painting at the head of Ichigo's bed was done. Had the kid done that one himself? Grimmjow was unsure, but he'd ask later.

The two of them switched colors, changing from one to the next. They were laughing as they swung their paint filled hands at the now colorful canvas. But then something else happened that Ichigo was not ready for. A splatter of sky blue paint landed itself in his hair. The only problem? It wasn't an accident.

Grimmjow's hand was planted nicely in the boy's hair, rubbing the color into his orange locks. The grin on the man's face showed that he knew what he was doing, and was doing what he thought was funny. The obvious surprise on the Berry's face showed that he wasn't ready for something like that.

"Now who's the Blueberry?" Grimmjow asked with his tongue sticking out. But what he didn't notice was that Ichigo had an carrot colored orange in his hand, and moved quickly as he planted his hand on top of the Bluenette's head. The revenge kind of smile that was forming on Ichigo's lips.

Taking a moment to realize what just happened, Grimmjow glared at his friend as he then decided, it'd be best to make fun with this while he was at it. "Well damn, looks like I'm a strawberry now." He said with a chuckle, his other hand still having the purple color in it, he smacked Ichigo on the cheek.

A purple hand print was left behind. For a moment, Ichigo couldn't think. He'd just been colored purple and blue. "Oops, now you're a bruise." The grease monkey laughed before getting a green color on the side of his neck, and down his bare chest. "Gah! Damn, that's a gross kind of feeling on my stomach." He said with a groan. But it was a war now.

For a moment, both boys just watched the other, neither wanting to make the first move as it would be sure to be dodged and countered. But as those few seconds went by, Grimmjow finally took it upon himself to make a move. He stuck his hand in the red, and was about to swing it toward the other, but before he pulled his hand out of the paint, he felt the gooey liquid slap against his side.

He didn't stop as he swung his hand and planted it against Ichigo's stomach. And that's when the paint started flying. They still got the canvas covered, but their main target seemed to have changed to a different type of canvas. Splashes of blues, yellows, reds, greens, and purples went around, getting on all of the paint covered sheets they had laid out.

It was fun, Ichigo didn't expect to have this kind of fun when he'd woken up this morning. He figured that the other would be bitter toward him for the actions he'd pulled the night before. Thinking as though he were the plague, as if being gay was contagious. But that's not how it went. Here they were, having fun with one another, playing games while in an attempt to make art.

This wasn't the usual kind of art though, Ichigo never really intended to be the canvas today, or any other day for that matter. It was just something that sort of happened. As the paint splashed here and there, Ichigo laughed, trying not to get paint in his eyes or mouth, he turned his head away when he'd seen his friend's hand coming to contact with his face. The same blue that was in his hair was now smeared over his nose and mouth.

Moaning and complaining about how he could smell the strong scent of the paint, he put both hands on the other's body. One hand on the side of his neck, the other on his cheek with his thumb grazing over his lips.

Grimmjow held his mouth and eyes shut tight, feeling the slimy orange paint covering his body even more. Shifting his head away, he went to place his hands on the other, but took a step back into a puddle of the paint. Slipping, his feet buckled forward, hands grabbing the nearest thing, dragging it down with him.

Ichigo felt hands grip his arms before he felt the force of them falling. Unable to stop gravity, he landed on top of Grimmjow. There was a loud slapping sound as they landed in the paint. There was a slight groan from the man now under him laying on his back. A smirk on Ichigo's face, he held himself up over the man that was now wiggling from the sting of falling on his back. About to say something, Ichigo moved his hand to place another handprint on his face.

But his hand was stopped when Grimmjow had grabbed it. The devious smirk on his lips, he rolled them over so that now Ichigo was on his back in puddles of paint. "Oh hell no." Ichigo exclaimed as he forced the other to roll again onto his back. Holding his shoulders down with all his might, he laughed light-heartedly.

As the two lingered like that, Ichigo could feel his heart heat up just as much as his face was. Thankful for the paint that was covering most of his face, for once, he could feel himself leaning down slightly. Wanting to touch the other's lips with his own, he was sure he was going to feel them soon. But then something rung deep in his head. Grimmjow's breathing was hitched, rigid even. There was something there that Ichigo wasn't so sure of. His eyes shuffled over Grimmjow's face, realizing that even though there was paint on his skin, his cheeks were still turning a little pink.

Getting up, Ichigo apologized as he moved toward the window, grabbing one of the spare sheets that laid off to the side, he started to wipe his hands off, freeing them from the colors. Looking out the window as he felt his breathing was irregular, he couldn't help it. He was that close to the man, and he knew that if he kissed him again, then he'd for sure lose a friend, and get hit all in one go.

Still laying on the floor, Grimmjow hadn't noticed until his head hit the floor again, laying in the paint. When the Berry was on top of him, his head had raised, attempting to meet the other's lips. He felt a tinge of guilt when he'd heard the boy apologize for something that he himself was going to do. Laying there, he let the paint that was on the floor seep into his skin. Wondering if it would change his skin tone to that of a rainbow.

He didn't know for sure why he was angry that the boy had pulled away from him. He wasn't sure if it was anger that Ichigo had gotten so close to kissing him, or if he was angry that Ichigo had pulled away without kissing him. He wasn't sure. But thinking it over, he could only find one solution to the situation.

"Ichi." Grimmjow said, pulling himself up and off the floor, he felt the paint sliding down his back. Ichigo was now wiping his face with the sheet, trying to get all of the paint off him.

"I know Grimmjow, you'll punch me if I do that again. Or you might want to now." His voice cracked on the man's name. He hoped that he wouldn't notice. But the hope was futile. His breathing was still irregular, almost as though he was about to start to cry. But he knew better, he knew that he couldn't.

"Ichi, that's not-" He was cut off.

"You don't need to keep telling me that you're straight. I already know. Please, just go away for now." He said before shaking his head in disbelief at what he was about to do for the third time.

"Will you just-" He was cut off again.

"Please, just go!" Ichigo almost screamed. He still wiped his face free from the paint, but it wasn't all coming off. "Just, just go awa-" This time, Ichigo was cut off. Taken off guard as he felt a hand spin him around, he was quieted as a pair of orange painted lips pressed against his. The paint seemed to have dried finally. As it happened, Ichigo's painted back pressed against the glass.

Paint transferring and smearing on the window, hands on both sides of the boy's head, prints transferred as well. Leaving multicolored hands on the window as well as a rainbow of colors in the center.

Moving his form closer to the other's, Grimmjow pressed his chest up against Ichigo. He had to look down slightly to be able to keep his lips connected to the Berry. But he was alright with kissing someone shorter than him. Feeling a hand against the side of his neck, Grimmjow let out a low moan as his own hand trailed across the window only to find the back of Ichigo's neck. Tangling his fingers into the once orange, he tried to pull him even closer if it were possible.

Ichigo's grip on the man's hair tightened. The warmth of the other being held against him, pushing him against the window. The heat that welled up within the orange topped kid wasn't that of embarrassment. Nor was it that of the feeling of blood rushing to his face. But with one hand on the side of Grimmjow's neck, his knuckles turned white on the other hand.

Finally, he pushed Grimmjow away. With little surprise in the mechanic's face, he huffed as he needed to take a breath. It wasn't something that he'd normally do, shutting someone who was yelling up by kissing them? It was out of character, and somewhat unorthodox. He knew that, but there was something else wrong here.

Grimmjow looked Ichigo in the eyes, seeing the obvious rage that was welling up, threatening to burst. He looked a little confused, thinking how this is what the boy wanted wasn't it? It was what he was feeling, so why wouldn't Ichigo want to know the truth. He wasn't completely sure about his feelings, but he knew that he was feeling something. And he knew that Ichigo felt something toward…

Before he could finish that thought, Ichigo's fist connected with his cheek. Hard enough to knock him back a foot or so. He held his cheek in not only surprise, but pain as well. It hurt that he'd just been punched by the person he'd just kissed. It hurt, and he felt rejected. That's when he realized what he'd done.

Hissing in pain, he sighed as he composed himself, willing down the anger that rose momentarily. "That hurt, but…" He said with a hiss when he touched his cheek, "I deserved that." He finished with his gaze falling to the orange that seemed to still be burning with rage.

"Yes, you do." Ichigo stated before huffing and walking around his friend to the door, he turned, "I can't believe you. Are you this cruel or are you just stupid? You go and tell me that it'd never happen again. Then I kiss you last night and you say that you're straight, and that you should punch me! Then today, I try to respect your wishes with what happened last night, and you go and confuse the hell out of me by kissing me? No, I should punch you so many more times!" He yelled now. Turning, he opened the door and slammed it behind him as he ran to the roof.

Running up the service stairs, he burst through the metal door that stood at the top. Once outside, he let the door close. Hearing the click of the door, he moved in one direction before turning and moving into the other. Stopping in the original position, he kneeled down before wrapping his arms around himself with his hands on the top of his head. Gripping the dried paint that glued his hair.

He screamed, hissing as he felt the tears finally start to rip at his eyes. It was a numbing feeling having to be like this. He wasn't used to this sort of situation. For him it was either he would reject them, or be with them for a little while before he rejected them. It was never where he was rejected, then the other boy tried to be with him. And he didn't know what to do with this.

Feeling the droplets of rain started to lightly cascade down onto his bare skin, he sniffled before standing. Moving to the edge of the building, he looked down. Watching the cars rush down on the ground, he looked up toward the clouds, they were dark. Heavy with rain.

He watched as there was a flash of lightning, and the crack of thunder. He jumped slightly when the sound hit his ears. He thought it'd be closer, but the sound came only moments after the flash.

Shaking his head, he let his body sink down to a sitting position, letting his legs dangle off the edge. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He couldn't just go back down there and apologize. From his point of view, he shouldn't need to. It was stupid, it was fanciful. He knew better than anyone that he wasn't one who would apologize if it wasn't his fault to begin with.

Standing there still, Grimmjow was unsure of what had just happened. He didn't know whether he was supposed to chase after the boy, or wait for him to return to kick him out. Or if he was just supposed to leave as it were.

Looking at the large paint smear on the window, he couldn't choose what he was supposed to do. He didn't know, never having been in a situation like this, he was just used to having girls all over him. He couldn't figure out the situation he'd gotten himself into. He understood what happened, he understood why the boy had yelled and hit him.

Moving away from the large amount of paint that was spread on the window, he stopped half way to the kitchen. Looking back to the window, he walked slowly to it while raising his hand equally as slow. Feeling the cold glass against his finger tips, he let his hand rest fully against the blue painted glass. The print was slightly smaller than his own hand. He remembered the print from the night of the party.

It was interesting to him before today, but for some reason, looking at the color, and looking at the print caused a tinge of pain in his stomach. He knew that it was Ichigo's hand that left the print there. But to look at it directly, he couldn't help but feel sorrow.

He wasn't used to this kind of feeling. He was usually the type of guy that didn't worry, the guy that had all the answers. But today it just seemed that he was destined to be wrong.

Looking over the print that was under the palm of his hand, his gaze seemed to filter out everything else. Until the dark of the sky lit up with a flash of lightning. The thunder came soon after.

Grimmjow's gaze refocused, looking past his hand, he saw that there was rain beating against the window, and another flash of lightning shown it's path through the sky. Looking out over the sky, he didn't know what was happening for just a moment. Letting it register in his head that Ichigo was probably outside, he spun around and ran from the apartment.

His feet couldn't move as quickly as he'd have liked, running down the stairs, he moved faster than the elevator. The amount of stairs may have been a hindrance, but he never stopped for a moment before he finally got to the ground floor. Rushing through the door that lead to the lobby, he bolted toward the door.

"You may want to take an umbrella. It's raining pretty hard out there." He heard from the old man that was sitting at the service desk. Looking him over, he slowly walked up to him, trying to catch his breath.

"Have you seen Ichigo come through here?" He asked, looking toward the door where he'd just come from before he turned to look toward the doors that lead to the streets that were now being covered in large amounts of rain.

"No, if he's not in his apartment, then I'd guess he's on the roof. But in this weather, I'm not so sure. It's not safe up there while there's lightning." He stated calmly, believing that the boy was in his apartment, probably asleep or in the shower where he wouldn't answer the door for the poor boy standing in front of him.

Grimmjow's jaw tightened as he spun around and ran up the stairs. Heading back up the same flights that he'd just taken to get down there, he was going to be out of breath before this was over. He started to lose his energy around floor ten, having to go about four more floors up, he decided that it would be best if he walked quickly so that he wasn't completely exhausted before he made it on the roof.

The last few flights seemed to take forever, even though he was taking them two at a time. But finally, he got to a metal door that felt slightly cold. He could hear the rain hitting against it. Forcing it open, the squeak of the metal sounded loudly. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the sight of rain, and the amount of light that was out there, he'd spotted the paint covered boy he'd been looking for.

Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow walk through the door. The man was walking toward him when he stopped half way between him and the door he'd just passed through. "Come on Ichigo! It's not safe out here with the thunder and lightning!" He heard Grimmjow yell over the wind that was blowing the rain from the Blue's direction.

Standing, Ichigo stormed over to him, pushing him back hard toward the door, "Go away!" He yelled. "This is your fault, it's all your fault!" He yelled louder for the other to hear. "I hate you! You've ruined everything, and I hate you!" He yelled, throwing fists at the boy needlessly as they didn't do any damage to him. In all actuality, he didn't really feel them compared to the rain that was beating against his paint covered skin.

The paint had almost completely washed off Ichigo, still retaining a tint of blue in his orange colored hair, he was almost back to his normal color. "I know, and I'm sorry. But could we please go inside and talk about this?" He called over the howling of the wind and the beating of the rain against the roof.

Shaking his head, Ichigo stepped back a few feet, "No, just no. I can't believe you. I don't want to believe you. I can't stand you, I don't even want to look at you!" He yelled, running up to the man, he slammed his fist into Grimmjow's stomach.

The boy had to flex his stomach to reduce the amount of pain that he was feeling from the blows. "This is your fault!" He punched again. "I hate you!" Punch, with the other hand. "I don't believe you!" Again, punched. "You are such an asshole!" Again. "Everything you've done!" Again, and again. "You're ruining everything!" He yelled before sending another fist at the man's stomach. He swung again and again, hitting the man in the stomach. It really didn't do much to him now. The swings weren't as strong as they were when they started.

Finally, his hands rested against Grimmjow's hips, holding on tightly, he burried his face into the Blue's chest. Groaning with sniffles, Ichigo couldn't help it. He let the tears that were welling up for so long run finally.

Wrapping his arms around the orange top, Grimmjow pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't hesitate to lift him up into his arms. Ichigo's arms wrapped around his friend's neck, holding on so that he wouldn't fall. Carrying him, Grimmjow moved to the metal door.

Shifting the boy a little in his arms, he maneuvered his hand to allow him to grab the handle and pull the door open. He made sure not to lose his footing as he moved down the stairs. Taking each step easily, he just simply listened to the boy in his arms sniffle. He didn't know for sure as to what he was doing. He didn't know how he was supposed to act, never having felt this way toward anyone like this boy in his arms. There was no forging a pseudo reaction for this.

As he made his way down to the 13th floor, he walked out into the hall where his friend lived. Moving the apartment 15, he pushed the door open. It seemed that he didn't close the door tight enough when he left. Which in this moment was a good thing due to the boy in his arms.

As they entered the apartment, Grimmjow moved toward the bed. Stopping in front of it, he yanked off the paint covered blanket to reveal the clean one. Knowing fully that Ichigo was still soaked to the bone, he went ahead and set the boy down on the bed. The sniffling had lightened.

"Ichi, let go of my neck real quick." Grimmjow spoke softly as he released the boy from his arms. It took a moment before the boy finally released him. He didn't say anything as he turned, heading toward the kitchen.

"Grimm?" The Berry's words were light.

The blue haired boy turned to look back to the carrot top. Raising a brow, he looked with question. Ichigo seemed a little worried from what he'd just done. He tried to hurt Grimmjow by punching him, and was now worried at how he would react. "I'm gonna go ahead and make you something to drink." The boy stated before turning and heading into the kitchen.

The boy grabbed the teapot that sat on the edge of the stove. Filling it with milk till he thought it was enough, he put the top on and set it on the burner, turning it on. He didn't stop moving until he had a mug sitting next to the stove, and a packet of hot chocolate mix sitting next to that. He stayed in the kitchen until the milk was warm enough to make the hot drink. Pouring the mix into the mug, he then moved with the milk, pouring it on top.

With a few good stirs, he mixed the drink and picked up the warm mug. Bringing the drink to Ichigo, he set it down next to the bed before demanding that the boy sit up. Ichigo didn't argue. Doing as he was told, he wasn't shocked that the man started to peel off his wet clothes. "We need to get you dried." He stated as he pulled at his pants.

Ichigo didn't move to unbutton them, or even unzip them. Making no motion whatsoever, he sat there allowing Grimmjow to work his way through it. Finally after a few minutes of trying, he managed to slide the pants off Ichigo's wet legs, almost pulling off his boxers with.

"Sorry." He whispered before turning his eyes away from the boy's now almost naked form. Moving to the dresser, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of similar underwear that Ichigo was wearing. Tossing it to him, he demanded that he change from the wet pair into those.

And with that he grabbed his own bag of clothes and dragged it to the bathroom with him so he too could change. He stood there for a moment in the bathroom. Looking into the mirror. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He was straight, but here he was looking after a gay guy because the poor boy had a breakdown. Because he kissed said gay guy. He was straight. He was straight!

Smacking himself in the head a few times, he shook it off before looking at himself in the mirror once more. He was straight, it was that simple. He liked women! Finally he removed his wet pants, then came his boxers. The blue material seemed almost transparent when wet.

Standing there in the small bathroom with all his glory hanging there, he looked himself over in the mirror. Smirking as he did, he could guess why girls were always all over him. He had a well built body, with wonderful definition to his abs and chest. But there was one thing that he didn't understand. Girls would always say that they loved him. They would always say that they wanted to be with him forever. But once they find a guy that had a little more muscle than he, they were gone.

Looking back toward the door, he didn't hear any noise coming from the outside room. He changed quickly into a pair of red loose fitting boxers. Sliding a pair of blue gym shorts on over top, he hung his pants and boxers on the shower rod to dry. Grabbing his bag, he left the small room.

Ichigo sat on the bed, now changed into the dry pair of underwear that Grimmjow had grabbed for him. His wet pair sitting on top of his wet pants that lay on the floor in front of him. The cup of hot chocolate was in his hands, warming his palms. The bluenette moved to grab the wet clothes. Hanging them up with his own, he moved over to the bed. Sitting behind Ichigo, he sighed before resting his head against the top of the other's spine.

"Before you say anything, let me finish what I have to say." Grimmjow spoke softly, allowing Ichigo to know he meant no means of being angry or the like. "I'm sorry that I rejected you last night. I don't exactly know what I am feeling. But I do know I have some kind of feelings toward you. I don't know for sure what is going to happen between us. And I'm not sure if I'm going to like it if anything does. But all I know for sure, is that I am still straight." He heard Ichigo sniffle, he opened his mouth to speak, but Grimmjow shushed him. "I'm not done. I'm still straight, but yet, I do have feelings for you. I want to act on them. I just don't know how." He said calmly.

After hearing this explanation, Ichigo sniffled a little more before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. It tasted the exact same from the way that he made it. The boy was good at this sort of thing apparently.

"Just go." Ichigo whispered to him. He didn't make any move to look at him or to even touch him. He just sat there with the cup of hot chocolate in his hands, taking a sip here and there.

Grimmjow looked up to him, a little disappointed with the words that he'd just heard. But he wasn't completely shocked from hearing that the other wanted him to leave his apartment. He understood, needing some time to himself as well. But he couldn't help the boiling anger in his gut that wanted to scream at the boy in front of him for asking him to leave.

However, he did choose the better response, getting up, he sighed before grabbing his bag that was sitting at the edge of the bed. "If you need me, just text." He told him before turning to the door and walking out.

The door swung closed, softly clicking as it finally shut, leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.


	5. Tomorrow Night, Lust or Love?

Cup 5: Tomorrow Night, Lust or Love?

Looking at the blank message screen on his phone, Grimmjow sat on the bottom bunk of the beds that were placed specifically for students that wanted to work on their cars till the latest hours of night. The spare room in the garage's office, with the beds. Grimmjow couldn't think of anywhere else to go. All of his friends had gone to see their families for the break.

Grimmjow didn't like being home for this kind of break. His step father, Aizen was there. The man was a complete ass to him. He came into Grimmjow's family's life, married his mother, and always tried to kick him out. The two had gotten into so many fights, that the Blue's mother had threatened to kick the boy out. She always sided with the man. Aizen was always right in her eyes, always.

Groaning, Grimmjow laid back onto the bed, spreading his arms out as far as they could reach. His eyes drifted back to the phone that was still waiting for his message to be typed out before sending it. His gaze lingered on the name, '_Strawberry_.'

Shaking himself off, he stood from the bed. It was midnight, and he wasn't tired in the least. Typing on his phone, he finally sent a message. '_If you want to talk, either text or call me._' He wrote to the boy.

Sliding the phone in his pocket, he moved from the bed toward the office. He sat down at the computer that was there, looking over parts for cars. He knew that the best way for him to get his mind away from what had happened would be to work on cars. So he went ahead with ordering parts. Of course those parts wouldn't be there for either a few days to a couple weeks. But it was still something.

After ordering parts that he knew that he'd need later, he stood and headed to the garage. Walking out to the Audi, he opened up the hood, looking over the 3.2L V6 engine. The car had a 6 Speed Manual transmission. One of the best things that he found in a car. But something just felt wrong with just looking at it.

For the past week, Grimmjow had been working on the car with Ichigo at his side. He just felt it was wrong to continue working on it without him. Shaking his head, he mentally slapped himself. The boy didn't want him around right now, so he'd need to work on it alone for the time being.

Groaning, he couldn't pull himself together enough to work on the car. Closing the hood, he turned and sat on it for a moment. It wasn't only his project to work on now. Ichigo needed to be here too. Standing up properly Grimmjow moved to walk toward the office again, but that's the moment he heard something. It was the office door opening up, it was something he wasn't sure whether to be excited about, or dread. But Ichigo had come by to see him?

Walking around the cars, he opened his mouth to speak, almost asking what the Berry was doing there when he'd told Grimmjow to leave him alone. But before he could speak, his eyes landed on, not orange but blonde hair. His stomach ached a little, and his throat dried from realization as he saw Halibel stop dead in her tracks as she looked him over. Of course it wasn't Ichigo, he didn't know where Grimmjow had gone.

There was a smile on her lips as she looked him over. She wore small shorts, small enough that her ass was almost falling out. Her top didn't leave much for the imagination either as her cleavage huge out for the world to see. Her arms were place around her stomach as though she were trying to play off being embarrassed by being seen by him like this. "Hey Grimm." She spoke.

"Halibel." He said softly, unsure if the tone of his voice meant that he was happy to see her, or dreading the fact that she'd shown up. "What can I do for you?" He asked, walking passed her toward the office again. She followed.

"I wanted to talk. I don't want us to be over." She stated as she let the office door close behind her, "I know you don't love that boy. You're not gay." She stated before he stopped in front of her. Her arms slid their way around his back, wrapping around his waist. "I know that you only acted like that to make sure that I loved you." She noted before pressing her cheek to his back. It was a feeling that he'd had not too long ago. The feeling of someone's cheek against his skin. But it was the wrong person this time.

"Hal, I didn't mean for…" He started. But his words trailed off before he just whispered, "Awe fuck it." He said before turning back to her and pulling her into a kiss.

"Come on." He hissed through their kiss. He could tell that she was smiling onto his lips. She followed his pull, moving toward the small bedroom that was set up for anyone who needed it. Grimmjow grabbed the girl's hips, lifting them up to his own, she wrapped her legs around him. As her nails dug into his back, he groaned against her lips. Moving them to the bed, he dropped her onto the bed on her back. She giggled and bit her lip.

Bending down and snatching her up by her hair, he pulled her head back and marked her neck. She didn't resist, moaning loudly. He grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped it off her. She gasped, spreading her legs, as if welcoming him in. As she reached out and rubbed his erection, she made him groan.

Letting go of her, she fell back on the bed again. "Strip." He demanded. The little blonde quickly removed her bra, shorts and underwear. She reached up to unbutton his pants, giving him a sultry look, "Let me help you with this." Grimmjow didn't move, didn't even give her a look of approval. She frowned a little inside, but continued removing his pants anyway. He stepped out of them and kicked them away with his foot. He then yanked down his boxers and kicked those off as well.

The little blonde practically drooled when she was face to face with his erection. Oh how she missed it. She lightly grabbed a hold of it and leaned forward, opening her mouth and swirling her tongue around the head. The blue beast moaned and pushed his hips forward. She took him into her mouth, sensually swirling her tongue around. He grabbed the back on her head and thrust himself deep down her throat.

Hal gagged slightly, as he began fucking her face. After several thrusts, he pulled himself out of her mouth and threw her back down on the bed. He grabbed the bag that sat at the edge of the bed, reaching into a pocket, he pulled out one of the many condoms. He dropped everything back onto the floor and ripped out the condom, pulling it out and rolling it onto his erection.

Grimmjow turned back to Hal and spread her legs wide, getting in between them. She gasped and lifted her hips off the bed toward him. With only a little bit of lube from the condom, he shoved himself deep inside her. The little blonde wrapped her legs and arms around him, moaning loudly. She dug her nails into his skin and he began to pound her, unrelentingly. Taking all his pain, anger and frustrations out on her, he fucked her until she'd screamed.

Reaching underneath her, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. He turned around and sat on the bed, placing her on his lap, all the while still inside her. The little blonde moaned and began grinding on him, as if trying to seduce him. Her eyes kept searching for some kind of emotional response besides pure lust. The Blue laid back on the bed, allowing the blonde to take control a little. She moved her hips slowly and passionately, looking into his eyes.

He groaned under her, holding onto her thighs, dragging his nails down them. She leaned down and kissed him gently. He growled and snatched her by her hair again, forcing her lips away from his. She squirmed a little, trying to move her hips. Grimmjow released her, only to spread his legs, grip her ass and pound her again. Hal threw her head back in ecstasy, digging her nails into his chest.

"Oh god, Grim!" she squealed. "Oh yes baby, right there!" Abruptly he stopoed, pushing her off him and getting up on his knees. She looked up at him, slightly surprised. He grabbed her arm and yanked her over, spinning her around and bending her over. Grimmjow shoved her face down into the bed, leaving her ass in the air. Holding her there, he inserted himself inside her again and started fucking her. This time, she's screamed. She can feel herself building, thrill ripping through her because of her helplessness. She loved when Grim owned her.

Grimmjow pushed her down even harder, leaning against her, pushing deeper with every thrust. "Oh god baby," she screamed. "Oh Grimmjow, I lov-", the blue beast cut her off by pushing her face down into the bed. He can feel his orgasm getting closer. He moaned, with every thrust, almost growling. He let go of her head, sitting up. Gripping her hips and pulling back and thrust himself forward, pushing as hard and deep as he can.

Releasing, a familiar feeling came over him as his mind flashed toward a thought that wasn't supposed to be there. The orange haired boy, laying there next to him shirtless, asleep, as beautiful as he was. He thrust slower now, riding out his orgasm.

He pulled himself out of her and let go of her hips. Hal fell over on the bed and leaned up on her hands. Grimmjow pulled the condom off, pinching it so he didn't spill anything, and tossed it into the trash. He walked over to his clothes and picked them up. "Where are you going?" Hal stared at him, confused. He pulled on his boxers and pants, buttoning and zipping them up. He walked over to the door to the room, pausing. "Thanks for the fun." He opened the door. "Hey! Grim! Where are you going?! I'm not done yet! I didn't get to-" Hal was cut off by the sound of the door slamming behind him as he left the room. The blonde stared at the door in disbelief.

The Blue hadn't touched his Audi since that night. Having been a month since that night in the rain, the night that he now came to regret as he'd had sex yet again with the blonde girl that he had no attachment to.

Halibel had announced that the two of them were back together after that night. Much to Grimmjow's shame, he didn't tell anyone the truth, that they weren't actually together. But with what she'd said, it made it seem like they were. She hadn't left his side for almost the whole of the month now, trying to get him to have sex with her whenever they were alone.

The two of them were currently sitting at the small coffee café that sat a few blocks away from the school. Most of the students were in class due to it being a Wednesday. Grimmjow had learned what Ichigo's schedule was, and was hoping that he'd be able to make it back to the school before he left for home. The two hadn't spoken since that night, and it seemed that Ichigo was trying his best to avoid Grimm.

Halibel was now talking about what her and one of her friends had done at the mall the night before. About how the two were shopping and what they bought. She figured that if she explained what she'd bought, then he'd feel the need to have sex once again. But he wasn't listening. His mind far off, thinking back about the fun that he'd had with all the paint. Then he'd thought about the rain. The one sided argument that Ichigo had with him.

He couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt with how the boy acted. It was his fault after all. As he thought to himself, and mindlessly listened to Halibel's rambles, he looked out the window. Watching the people walk by. Only noticing two colors that he didn't think he'd ever see with one another. Orange, and pink.

Feeling his stomach sink, he watched as the two were holding onto one another's hands. Grimmjow's eyes wondered the orange's body. Stomach starting to turn, the Blue watched as the two laughed and joked with one another. Although as his eyes were watching, he noticed that Ichigo seemed to be forcing the smile.

When Ichigo had finally looked up, Grimmjow felt his heart jump into his throat. Never believing that he'd miss the Berry this much, he let his eyes meet with the other's. It was obvious that Ichigo seemed to be upset with having met his eyes with his own, because he looked down in what seemed to be shame. He probably felt bad about what had happened that night, as did the grease monkey.

Feeling a kick against his leg, Grimmjow jumped and looked to Halibel as she was looking at him with an obviously pissed expression. "What?" He questioned with irritation. He didn't like that this girl had followed him to the coffee shop where he tried to go to get away from the blonde shark. But she didn't seem to get that.

"Are you even listening?" She asked with impatience. She was still yapping on about her day at the mall, or maybe it was about what she'd done earlier in the morning. He wasn't sure at this moment. But he wasn't going to listen to it any more.

"No." He said before standing and heading out the door, leaving Halibel with her stupor expression on her face.

The boy moved to his car that sat in the drivers seat before looking out the window at the blonde who was trying to hurry to get her things together. Scoffing, he turned the key in the ignition, pulling away from the café, he turned the corner, angered by the girl. She'd always tried to ruin whatever he had with someone else, and this time it seemed that she was destroying his entire friendship.

Ichigo watched as the blue Jetta pulled away from the café, hearing the screaming of a girl who just stepped out of the café, he noticed who it was. Sighing, he turned, "Hey Szayel." He said softly, hearing the other man grunt toward him as if to answer, Ichigo pulled his hand away, "I'm just gonna go home. Can we maybe go out some other time?" He asked as he stepped backward toward the direction of his apartment. He didn't know why but the feeling of guilt came over him just then. He felt sorry for the boy he was with.

The pink haired male had asked him out the day that spring break was over. Having the Grimmjow situation weighing him down, he had said yes. He didn't really want the man around as much as he was, but it wasn't something that got in the way of his life. The boy was actually a lot quieter than he'd originally thought he would be.

Ichigo had mostly agreed to sustain himself, needing a release every now and again. But knowing that from the start, he told Szayel. The man seemed to understand, explaining that he would do whatever he could, and would also still try to have the Berry fall for him. It was something that Ichigo had found to be idiotic, but didn't argue. The pinkette seemed to be trying his best to have Ichigo fall for him, but there was just nothing that he seemed to be able to do about getting him to fall.

Saying his goodbye to the man, he headed away toward his own home. Pulling out his phone, he looked over a message that was a month old. '_If you want to talk, just text or call me._' He ran the words over in his head over, and over, and over. Letting them linger, he started typing out a message before stopping. Deleting the message, he closed the conversation and moved to another.

Texting, he sent a message out to Nel telling her to meet him at his place.

It took him not but ten minutes to reach his apartment, saying his hello to the old man that sat at the counter, he went up to his apartment. After unlocking the door, he walked in to find the green haired girl standing in his kitchen, working away at the stove cooking chicken for the two of them. She said a simple hello before going back to cooking.

He waved before dropping his bag on his bed and sitting there for a moment before speaking. "What am I doing?" He asked with confusion in his voice. He didn't truly know what was going on with him, he just knew that he was having weird feelings fixing around inside his stomach.

"You're sitting." Nel answered in a literal way. She knew exactly what he meant, but was trying to lighten the mood slightly with a answer she figured would at least get him to crack a smile.

"I don't mean that. I mean, why am I still with Szayel, why haven't I talked to him yet?" He asked, placing his head in his hands. He wasn't really looking for an answer, Nel knew that. But she was still likely to answer him anyway.

"You're with Pinky because you need sex, and you haven't talked to Blue because he's back with that dumb blonde bimbo. That's why. As to what you're doing? You're hiding thinking that you're going to get hurt from something that seems too good to be true, but really is true. And you're covering it up with trying to feel something for someone else, and you believe that the idea that's too good to be true, is false, and you think that him being with the bimbo is actually what he wants." She answered as she removed the chicken and added a little seasoning to it.

Cutting the chicken into pieces, she tossed it in with the noodles that she'd prepared before with the alfrado sauce. He groaned, knowing she was right, he just couldn't bring himself to admit it. But everything the girl had said there, was one hundred percent true.

Looking back at the message he'd last received, he finally typed a few words. He lingered on it, rereading what he'd wrote. '_I want to talk._' Is all it said. He wasn't sure how the other boy was going to react, if he was going to go on and explain that it was a joke, or if he was going to go and say he was sorry that he made a mistake, or maybe if it were ever possible, he'd say that he was wrong to go back to the girl, and that he wanted to be with the Berry.

Ichigo's finger lingered above the send button. Letting his mind linger on the idea, his body didn't respond in the same fashion. As his mind told him to send it, his finger deleted the message and locked his phone before setting it down on the bed and forcing him to get up and go to the kitchen.

Ichigo had stopped, looking at the large body print that was still sitting against his window with the two handprints on either side of the silhouette that he'd left behind on that rainy night. He remembered that he had sat on his bed, sipping the hot chocolate that Grimmjow had made for him. It tasted so good, better than his own to be honest. And he hadn't made another cup since then.

He just couldn't bring himself to make a cup of his favorite drink, that he last had when he'd told the person he wanted around the most, to get out. Nel had understood what happened when he told her about it, and about how he hadn't actually had any of the chocolate drink when she'd once asked over the last few days. Since then, she hadn't asked, and hadn't even mentioned it.

But she knew better than anyone what was going on inside Ichigo's head. He was the type that would stay silent and put all of his feelings in his works. Most people didn't notice what was going on with his art. But there were a few that did. Byakuya for example, noticed that it was lacking some sort of light that showed that each piece had a life of it's own. Renji had told him that he needed to make something of the art. Not just kid stuff, but something that was an actual _Ichigo Piece_ as he'd called it. Even Nel had noticed, and she was going for culinary more than anything.

Sighing, he went to the kitchen area where his friend was located, she was plating the food now. Grabbing a mug, he poured water into the teapot and started to boil it. He didn't think too much as he mindlessly moved about. But when he'd heard a ding, he almost jumped out of his skin.

Looking over to his bed, he noticed that his phone didn't light up. The screen usually lit up with the message on the front. But not this time. It wasn't his phone. Looking to Nel, who had her phone out, she looked from the screen to Ichigo. Typing something down, she locked her phone and slid it in his back pocket.

Grabbing the plates, she moved to the small table and sat there, waiting for her friend to finish up with their teas. Once he'd added the sugar to his own, he brought both the girl's and the sugar bowl over to the table to allow her to add her own. He then grabbed his and sat with her. For a while the two sat in silence, eating. But then the ding of a message rung out again. Looking up at Nel, he raised a brow as if asking if she was going to look at it.

"That one was your phone." She stated. He turned around to see that indeed, his phone had lit up. Sighing, he shook his head and continued eating. "It might be important." She said, as if knowingly.

Scoffing, he shook his head and continued to eat. He didn't want to deal with anyone else at this moment. But when she'd stood, he watched as she walked over to the phone and picked it up. She unlocked it, knowing that Ichigo never had a pattern or password to lock his phone, she opened the message.

"Where you last cried." She read aloud. She looked at him confused. The Berry's actions all froze. He didn't tell Nel that he'd cried. He didn't tell anyone that he'd cried. In fact, he always told people that he couldn't cry any more. And he was only half right whenever he told people that, but there was just some things that you never tell even your closest of friends.

Picking up where he left off with eating, Nel walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Strawberry. He's waiting for you. He wants to talk to you obviously." She said, rubbing her hand across his back as if trying to comfort him.

He shrugged off her hand, "Why should I care? It's as you said, he's with the blonde bimbo." He said with a hiss in his tone that suggested that maybe he didn't care, but also told her that it hurt him to say this.

"I don't know why he wants to talk to you. Maybe it's to apologize, maybe it's to tell you that he wants you and not that nasty shark smelling slut." She said the remark toward the other girl as though she were talking about a nasty, disgusting, and vile smell that one could only describe as dead fish.

Sucking his teeth for a moment, he stood and turned away before walking out of the apartment. He knew what he had to do, and he knew that he was going to have to deal with this situation one way or another. So he had might as well try to get rid of the boy now.

Walking up the stairs, he opened the metal door that lead to the roof. Hearing the screech of the rusted frame, he looked about the darkened area. Finding silhouette sitting at the edge of the building, he walked over to it before sitting next to him. Ichigo didn't say anything. Neither did the other. The two sat there in silence for what seemed like a lifetime. Finally getting irritated with the silence, Ichigo spoke up. "What are you doing here Grimmjow?" He asked without looking at him. The city lights were showing the beauty of the night in this place again, and the roof was the best place to see it all.

"I wanted to apologize." He said simply, "But I didn't know how to go about doing it." He added with a sigh.

Looking to him, Ichigo smirked before shaking his head and turning back to the city, "You think just coming here, bringing me up to the roof, and sitting here looking out at the city. You think that just doing all this, I'll accept a simple apology?" He asked with a laugh at the end. "You're an idiot if you think that's going to work." He noted before getting up walking back to the door.

"I was hoping for that originally, but I knew that wouldn't work." He admitted. "Then what can I do you get you to forgive me? I want you in my life. I know this now, I've tried to live without you for the past month. And it's been the most excruciating month I've had in a long time, next to when my father had died." He called. He had turned to look at the boy that he was hoping to make amends with. "I saw you with Szayel, I understand that you are with him, and I understand that you're mad at me. But even if it's just as a friend, I need you now. I don't know why, hell I don't even know what I'm saying. I've never had this feeling and it's ripping me apart from the inside! But having you around just helped me be alive." He said all of these words as they came to mind. He originally planned on just saying sorry and hoping that everything was okay. He figured that if Ichigo had told him to fuck off, that he would leave the boy's life and that would be it. He couldn't figure out why he was still sitting there trying to reason with him.

Ichigo stopped at the words of being seen with the pink haired male. Turning to listen to his words, he started to shake his head after a few words. Not agreeing with what he was hearing he couldn't help but feel angry again. "You don't get it do you? You don't understand anything about me!" He started to get louder. "I don't love him, I can hardly stand being around him as it is! I don't want anyone other than you. And you go around saying that you're straight, then kiss me, then you're suddenly straight again, then you kiss me again? I can't deal with this going forward and back idea that you've got. And now you're with the same blonde bimbo that slapped me? No!" He yelled now. He moved toward him, standing his ground, he was not only angry, but upset that he had to deal with this now.

"She what?" Grimmjow asked now, standing and walking toward him, "When did she do that?" He asked. Fumes coming out of his nose as he looked as pissed as Ichigo was.

"What's it matter? You probably went along with it didn't you?" Ichigo said before swinging his opened hand toward the Blue's cheek. But it was caught by the strong grip of the man.

"Ichigo, I am not with her. I don't like her. She wants us to be together, but I never agreed to that, I don't even want her around. She just won't stop following me." He explained. He tried his best to show him that he meant the truth, but there was just something in his words that seemed like they were faux.

The Berry looked him in the eye and scoffed, turning away, he let his arm relax in the other's grip. "I will admit that I did have sex with her, but I'll admit that I didn't think about her at all during that. I thought about you!" He almost yelled.

Ichigo jumped when the mechanic's voice was raised, looking as him in a mixture of shock and disgust at hearing that, he wasn't sure if he should be flattered or grossed out from the idea. "Yeah, that sounds better in my head than out loud in words…" Grimmjow said with a sigh. "But it's the truth. I don't want her. I want you." He said finally, letting go of the other's hand. His own hands found their way into his pockets now.

"You want me? Fine, I'll give you tomorrow night to prove it." He said before turning away from the bluenette. Walking toward the metal door, he stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Ichigo, I don't need tomorrow night." The blueberry said before grabbing the strawberry around the waist and pulling him into a deep kiss. Putting as much feeling as he could into the kiss, it was Grimmjow that felt the shock this time around. That spark that Ichigo had once felt when they'd first touched lips with one another.

That same spark that was not, however, making its way to Ichigo's lips. As he pulled away, Ichigo looked Grimmjow dead in the eyes, he didn't make any move yet, just looked him over before sighing, "Tomorrow night." He said before turning and walking back inside the building.

Finally being awoken by his phone ringing, and Nel pushing him out of bed, Ichigo looked at the ringing device. He sighed and answered it, "What do you want this early Szayel?" He asked with a groan. Listening to the male on the other line speak, he sighed, "It's too early for this crap. So no." He said, moving to lay back in his bed, he let his face hit the pillow while he was still on the phone. "By the way, I'm sorry but I have plans to hang out with someone today. So I can't hang out with you." He said before hanging up, he didn't wait for a reply.

After letting out a groan as the sunlight hit his face, he moved his hand around before nudging Nel. "Hey wake up." He said before pushing her harder this time. "Hey!" He said louder. She shot up and looked around in a panic, looking to him, she moved her green hair out of her face.

"Why are you waking me up this early?" She questioned before groaning and laying back down.

"Make breakfast." He said before pulling himself out of the bed and grabbing some clothes so he could change after a shower. Heading to the bathroom, he turned to throw a small plastic cup from the counter at his sleeping friend. As he watched the plastic piece land directly on her head, he smirked to himself at what wonderful aim he had.

Watching her groan and moan about it being too early, she'd finally gotten up and the Berry finally went into the bathroom for a shower.

Sitting up, Nel looked around as she heard the water running. She looked at her phone to see that she had two messages, one from Nnoitra, and the other from Big Blue. She check Nnoitra's message first, responding to him that she'll hang out with him in a couple hours. She had class, but she didn't actually intend on going.

As she opened the other message, she looked it over. Grimmjow was apparently worried about the day. He was supposed to get Ichigo to fall for him, this night. He explained it to Nel the night before, after the two had parted ways while on the roof. But Ichigo didn't know that she was secretly trying to get the two together as well.

Replying that he should just act himself, and wear something sexy, she locked her phone again before getting out of bed. She dressed quickly, not feeling it's best to wear nothing but a bra and her panties while walking around her best friend's house, she headed to the kitchen as well. She was about to start cooking, but decided that she didn't want to. Instead, she thought of places they could go for breakfast.

In about ten minutes, Ichigo came from the small bathroom, allowing the steam to flow out into the main room. "What happened to breakfast?" Ichigo asked as he looked around for something to eat.

"We're going out for breakfast." She said before standing from the little table that sat next to the windows. The girl wore her most well known outfit, a green shirt that looked tattered, and her usual short jean shorts. With a pair of white sandals to boot.

Chuckling he shook his head, not really believing that she didn't want to make them food. He quickly got dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, and a dark green Sublime shirt that had a sun on it. The sleeves were removed from the shirt to make it into a tank top, and he had a grey beanie on his head. Throwing a cameo shoulder bag on, he slid his sketchbook in with a few pencils and a few erasers. Sliding into a pair of black flip-flops, he grabbed his keys and followed Nel out of the apartment.

As they made their way into a small café that wasn't too far from his apartment building, Nel moved into the line toward the counter. There were only a few people before her. "I'm gonna go pick out a table, you know what I like." The Berry told her as he turned and headed off toward a table on the opposite side of the café. The place was rather large, so when he turned the corner, Ichigo couldn't see the line any longer.

Given a good five minutes of standing there, hearing the ding of the door ring out every few seconds, and watching people walking away with their order, it was the girl's turn. After ordering a coffee and a few muffins, as well as her own fruity tea, she was about to pull out her money when someone else handed the cashier the amount to pay for the breakfast.

Nel looked up toward the person, and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Grimmjow standing there with a smirk on his face. The toothy smile he was giving her set her a little on edge but she knew that it wasn't meant for anything from him.

She smiled politely before saying her thanks, "What are you up to Grimm?" She asked as she went ahead and grabbed the drinks and muffins from the people behind the counter.

"Oh you know, just hanging out and trying to find some way to get Ichigo to hang out with me today so that I can prove to him that I want to be with him instead of Hal." He explained as he took his own coffee from the bistro.

She nodded as she walked with him a little ways before stopping just before the corner that she'd seen Ichigo turn to find a seat. "Well I guess you can start with this." She said as she held out her food and drinks. "Ichigo is sitting just around the corner here, bring him these and I'll be right over there shortly. I need to go to the ladies room real quick." She said with an all-knowing smile on her lips.

He grinned back, seeing that she understood what he needed at this moment, he took the drinks and muffins from her before turning the corner. Instantly, he spotted Ichigo sitting in a little corner, his back turned to the bluenette, looking out the window. Grimmjow noted that there where three seats, one already occupied thanks to the Berry, and then the other two around a small round table that sat in the middle.

Walking up, he set the drinks and muffins on the table before turning to smile sweetly at Ichigo, whom was surprised to say the least to see the male there. "Good morning there." Grimmjow said softly to the boy who just sat there, wearing the expression of shock on his features. "You gonna just sit there when someone says good morning to you?" He asked with a questioning look, "Mind if I sit?" He added.

Ichigo shook himself off for a moment, regaining his composure, "Umm, yeah sure. Go ahead." He said waving toward the seat opposite of him on the other side of the table.

Grimmjow took the one next to him. "So are you going to give me a chance to prove it today?" Blue asked him, looking him over, his smile had faded to a pitiful excuse for one. He seemed worried about the response that he was going to get from the other.

"I told you that I would give you tonight to prove it. I'm not going to deal with you until then." He stated as he grabbed his coffee and took a sip, he retaliated from the drink, surprised yet again by what he tasted. It wasn't his coffee. Looking at his cup, he read the name that the employees wrote on it, _Grimmjow_. He looked at the sky haired boy, "Hot chocolate with milk?" He asked with a slight smile on his lips. He'd tried before to have the people here make it for him, but they never did. It seems that Grimmjow had gotten them to do so somehow.

'_Maybe he'll be able to pull off what he says…as if._' He thought to himself as the smile on his lips was only slight, but he took another sip of the drink.

Grimmjow saw this, watching the male's features closely, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself for what he managed to get out of the boy this early. He took a sip of the coffee that was in his hand, thinking that it was his own, he coughed when he got a mouthful of sugar filled coffee.

Ichigo busted out laughing, pointing at Grimmjow's disgusted face with his tongue sticking out, "Gods that's awful." He said as he set the cup down on the table, "I'll be right back." He said as he headed to the counter


	6. The Best Nights Always Begin With

**Alright everyone, I am sorry but this is going to be the final chapter to the story, but there's so much that I want to put in here, so I'm sorry if you find some parts too long and bothersome, I'll try my best to speed those parts along. But I like how I have it in my head. So that's how it's going to be! **

Final Cup: The Best Nights Always Begin With…

By the time Grimmjow had gotten back from the counter with another drink, this time jasmine tea, his favorite. Nel and Ichigo were both sitting there talking, but they quieted down when the Blue walked around the corner again. He raised a brow and went to sit down, "What were you two talking about?" He asked looking from one to the other.

Ichigo bit his lip and turned away with a slight pink to his face, both Nel and Grimmjow noticed it, but the green haired girl was the only one to smirk at the sight. She then looked to Grimmjow and winked before getting up, "Well I'm off, I gotta meet Nnoi soon." She said before tapping Ichigo on the head, "Remember what we talked about." She told him before placing a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and walking off.

"Ichi?" The other male asked for him softly, he didn't want to startle the boy now that he got the two of them alone finally. But when the boy turned around, he didn't seem to be in the least bit nervous, or even in a bad mood at all. It surprised the Blue, and made him a little confused, but he was happy to see the smile that he got from the Strawberry.

"Well are we going to just sit here all day?" Ichigo asked as he stood up and grabbed his bag before throwing it onto his shoulder and picking up the hot chocolate that he was almost done with now.

Laughing, Grimmjow stood and stepped out of the way for the other to pass. When the orange topped boy walked passed, he followed in pursuit. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

Ichigo tilted his head toward the boy behind him, "I thought you were going to make me fall in love with you. Not have me pick things out." He stated with a smile on his lips, he was obviously in a good mood, and it made Grimm a little uneasy at thinking what Nel had told the boy to make him be in such a good mood.

"That's true, but I do have plans with you tonight, not during the day. So if I'm gonna hang out with you while the sun is out, it's going to be up to you with what we do. Although if we do what I want to do; we're gonna need a lot of paint." He said with a chuckle. He went ahead and held the door open for Ichigo to walk out first, and as he did, he instantly spotted the blue Jetta that sat in the parking lot.

He went ahead to the car and stood by the door, waiting for the male to unlock it with the key remote. As the lock clicked, Ichigo got into the passenger's side and sat there waiting for the other male to finally get in. As Grimmjow sat in the car, he started it up and started to pull away. As they were just leaving the parking lot, the man's phone started to ring. He held the phone to Ichigo as he was driving, "Answer this for me." He told him as he pulled out into the street.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked as he swiped the answer key. What he heard wasn't something that he thought he would.

"Hello? Who's this? Where's Grimmjow?" A woman's voice asked.

Pulling the phone away, he looked at the caller ID. "Halibel." He read aloud.

Grimmjow groaned and took the phone back; he didn't even put it to his ear as he hung up on the woman. He then threw the phone behind him into the back seat of his car. Just as it hit the seat, it started to ring again. He ignored it.

Ichigo felt his lips pulling at the sides into a smile. He couldn't help that feeling, he was just happy that the male had done that. He was unsure of how else to feel about it. It was rumored around the school that Grimmjow was back with Halibel. Szayel had even told Ichigo that the two were back together, and that Grimmjow had even told him so.

"Aren't you two dating again?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow's reaction was that of a disgusted look, "Dating? Gods no. When I broke up with her, I broke up with her for good. I never got back with her, no matter who said what." He answered as he pulled up to Ichigo's apartment building. The Berry was unsure as to why they were there. He hadn't said that he wanted to go home just yet. But it's where Grimmjow had driven.

"Oh, I was just wondering because Szayel had told me that you said you two were." He told him as he got out of the car. Looking over to his friend he leaned down. "What are we doing anyway?" He asked.

"Well I'm gonna have a long talk with that fairy headed bastard. And I'm gonna go and park in the building's garage and I'll be up there in a moment. We're gonna get ready for the night." He told the boy before giving him a smile. Ichigo just shook his head and chuckled before closing the door and heading up toward his apartment.

As Gimmjow pulled into a free parking spot for visitors, he heard his phone in the back seat ring again. Sighing, he grabbed the device and looked at the caller ID. Halibel again; not feeling like talking to her, but knowing she wouldn't stop calling till he did, he answered.

"Hello?" He asked in a rugged tone.

"Grimmjow! There you are! I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while. Someone else answered earlier and hung up on me! I wanted to see if you wanted to come over and watch some movies with me today." She said sweetly.

"Ichigo answered the phone earlier, and he didn't hang up on you. I did. And no, I don't want to go watch movies with you. The last time I did that was over a month ago, and we didn't make it half way before you jumped me and forced me to have sex with you. And I'm done with your shit. I don't want to deal with you anymore. I told you that it was over a month ago. It was a mistake to even have sex with you that one night that we did, I was just feeling rejected so you were just a fuck." He said before hanging up on her again. He didn't want to wait for a reply from the woman. And he wasn't going to.

As he made his way into the building, he saw the old man at the counter and nodded a hello to him. The old man looked up and smiled, "It's been a while since I saw you." He spoke. The Blue stopped and walked over to the old man, leaning on the counter.

"Let me ask you something real quick." He said, fidgeting slightly as he leaned on the counter, the man raised a brow. "Have you ever wanted to be with someone so bad that that's all you thought about, but you just didn't know how to get them to think of you?" He asked while looking down at his hands. He fidgeted with them for a moment but looked up to the elderly man.

There was a sweet smile on his lips, "Of course, that's part of finding the right person." He said simply. Grimmjow waited for a moment for the man to go on, but it didn't seem like he was going to.

"How did you get them to think about you then?" He asked, thinking that the man was married or maybe was at one point.

The man chuckled slightly, "I did everything I could think of to make the woman fall in love with me. But it wasn't till long after I had married her that I found out that I didn't need to try so hard to make her think about me. She thought about me long before I ever thought about her in that way. But I didn't let it bother me when I found out so much later, because I had fun when I was with her when I was doing everything I could to get her to fall for me." He then explained. The man placed his hands on the counter, leaning closer to the man in front of him, he crossed his hands, "I may suggest though, Ichigo is a little bit of a recluse. But he likes to have fun, that's all you need to do."

Grimmjow straightened up with surprise, was it that obvious that he was trying to get Ichigo to fall for him? When he stepped back, he noticed that the old man's hand, there was a worn gold band around his left ring finger. "Well I hope that you and your wife are happy together." He said. He could see a flicker of shame in the man's features, but they faded quickly.

"Now go get him tiger." The man told him with an old chuckle.

The Blue just smiled and made his way to the elevator, getting in and pressing the 13th floor button, he leaned back against the wall of the metal box. Crossing his arms, he smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, thinking about what he just talked about with the man.

As the elevator doors opened, he looked up to see Ichigo standing there in front of the doors. The boy looked a little surprised to see Grimmjow standing there. "I was just coming down because you were taking so long." He said as he stepped back to let the male pass.

"Sorry, I was talking with the old guy at the desk down there." He noted before walking right up to the boy. Grabbing both sides of his waist, the Strawberry yelped as he was hoisted up off the floor and thrown over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Woah hey! No!" He hollered and squirmed. He didn't like being lifted like this at all by the man. It felt embarrassing to him, to be this light to be thrown right over his shoulder and carried away. He didn't know what else to do other than squirm and try to free him. But to no avail.

He finally stopped as they made it to the door of his apartment, now finally giving up, knowing that he wouldn't get away. With his other arm, Grimmjow opened the apartment up and walked right in before tossing Ichigo onto the bed.

He himself then fell on the bed next to him. He didn't know why, but he was incredibly tired. "I know I said we can do whatever you want to do before tonight, but I am just so tired. I need to get some sleep real quick. Is that okay?" He asked. He was unsure if the boy would want him to stay here while he slept, but he didn't want to go anywhere else.

"Sure, get some rest. I need to take care of a few things anyway." Ichigo stated. With the blue haired boy laying there, he closed his eyes allowing himself to drift off into sleep, the Berry smiled at the male. Moving just slightly so that he could grab his bag that he'd set on the floor next to the bed when he first got home, he pulled out his sketch book.

He then stood and moved across the room, sitting on the floor with his back against the window. Flipping through the many pages of drafts, he landed on a free page. Then with the mechanical pencil that was always with the book, he started to slowly move the graphite across the page in light lines.

He would look from the page to his subject, then back again to continue drawing. First there was the floor, then the bed, then the blankets; he continued to draw over time. But each subject that was part of the drawing took a little longer than the last. He felt himself getting closer and closer to finally drawing the sleeping male that was on his bed. Albeit, he wasn't too sure he wanted to draw him in there just yet. It was as though Ichigo's mind was trying to tell him, '_Not yet, he's not perfect yet._'

His eyes kept moving from the page to the scene in front of him. He knew that he'd run out of matter for the background, and would eventually have to revert to drawing the male there. But for the moment he was currently drawing the dresser that sat on the other side of the bed. The clock that was on top of it, which finally had no paint covering the numbers, and the painting that was behind the bed.

Once he was done with those pieces, he looked over the whole of the drawing. It was the best that he could make it, but not the best that he'd done. Unsure of what else he could add into the piece, he reluctantly started on the real subject of his eye now. First he simply started with the legs that lay out on top of the blankets.

He slowly but surely moved the drawing farther and farther up the form, it took a good thirty minutes for him to get Grimmjow drawn in the way that he approved. The legs were strong, and muscular. It was obvious that the man had worked on building up the muscles there. But that's only from what the Berry could see, as the gym shorts the man wore only showed that much. Then there was the waist and stomach. The muscles that lined his stomach made that perfect V that everyone seemed to enjoy running their fingers over. His shirt was slightly lifted from his stomach, only covering half of his top. So the chest was still hidden away. Then came the arms, strong and protective. The arms that could lift someone up, or hold someone down. The shoulders, the collar bones, the neck, all in perfect condition. And finally, he was drawing the head of the male, his jaw line. Perfect and firm, straight, strong, structured. He made it perfection itself. Then came the lips, soft, sweet, tender, the type that almost everyone thought to be irresistible. After that came his nose, not too big, not too small. The perfect size. Then he moved to his ears, the curves of the lobes, the pronounced structure that one could only say were quite adorable. The hair was wild, but soft, tangled, short, but not too short. It was one of the many things he liked about the male. He always felt the need to run his hands through those blue locks.

As his fingers danced along the page with pencil in hand, he went on to the final piece of his subject. His eyes, when he looked back and forth between the page and the male, he started. Those eyes, the eyes of someone who was curious, who was strong, stern, happy. They were the eyes of someone who knew what love was, but also the eyes of someone who is cocky. The beautiful blue that showed, like the day sky, those eyes were owned by someone who even the thought of them made the Berry's day just a little better than it had been before.

Once he was done with the drawing, he looked it over, looking at every aspect of the sleeping man in his picture. He'd drawn it just the way that he'd seen Grimmjow. Not a hair was out of place. But there was something that made Ichigo feel a little uneasy. He'd drawn the picture just the way that he'd seen it. But the eyes of the boy. In his drawing they were open, and looking at him.

His eyes widened at the sight of the picture, head shooting up to look at the Blue male that was lying on his bed. Sure enough, those blue orbs were there, looking at him. The smile that was on his face was obvious, and the joy that lasted in his eyes was just showing that he was enjoying the surprise on the Strawberry's face thoroughly.

"I didn't think I should have disturbed you. You were so caught up in drawing me that I didn't even want to move." He said before sitting up, "You looked rather adorable sitting there drawing me."

A strange tingling sensation made itself known in Ichigo's face; he could feel the heat that lit his cheeks like a Christmas tree. He was caught drawing the man, and then he just had to go and make a comment like that?!

"You know, if you want to draw me, all you have to do is ask. I don't mind being your model." He said simply as he stretched from his slumber, waking the muscles that all felt like they'd also taken a nap with him.

"How long were you awake for?" The artist asked, closing his book, he stood from his spot to move toward the kitchen. He grabbed a mug and started to pour water in the teapot. Boiling the water on the stove, he went and grabbed a tea bag out of the cabinet.

"Well from where you were looking, I'd have to say you were drawing my dick." He smirked, hoping to get that red tinge to present itself on the other's face.

Sure enough, it showed brighter than usual, "I didn't draw your dick. I was drawing your waist line and stomach you ass." He said as he threw the pencil that he held at the man. It missed the target and landing right on the bed. He didn't actually want to hit him, just give him a warning that he would.

Grimmjow finally stood, yawning, he moved over toward Ichigo. He stepped behind the male before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Well then I guess maybe tonight, if you want to, you can draw my dick." He whispered in the boy's ear.

Ichigo shuddered as he wiggled his shoulders as if to worthlessly tell the other to get off him. It didn't make him budge any though. With the warm breathing on his ear, a shiver went down his spine as he tried to concentrate on making his tea. "Grimmjoooohhhh-oh-oh-woah…" He let out the name with a partial moan. The boy behind him had licked his neck.

He struggled now to get out of the Blue's grasp, finally getting free he shrugged his shoulders as to try and hide how that affected him. He placed a hand over where that wet muscle had touched him, glaring at the male he sighed. "Please don't do that again." He stated as he pushed the grease monkey out of the way as he grabbed the teapot to pour his hot water into the mug that held the tea bag.

"Sorry, you just smell so good. Kind of like a pumpkin spice. Reminds me of the fall season, you know, when people always bake pumpkin pies for Thanksgiving." He said with the widest grin on his lips, "I love that smell." He added before turning and heading toward the bed.

If our Strawberry's face got any more red, he was sure that he would actually turn into the damned fruit. He couldn't say anything to that, so he just turned away and started to scoop sugar into the mug before stirring it.

Sipping the hot drink, he watched the bluenette, '_I can't believe him. I can tell if he's joking or serious now. I swear he's just desperate.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. He was unaware that Grimmjow was wondering what he was doing himself. The Blue never really did that to anyone before, not even women. But all of a sudden he had the urge to do that and tease the Berry about it?

"Well get dressed, we're going out soon. And I want to show you a good time." He told him before lying back on the bed.

"I am dressed, and if we're going then why are you laying down again?" He asked as he moved toward the boy, still sipping his hot tea.

Grimmjow smirked and raised a brow, "You call that dressed for a date? Maybe I was wrong to come back to you." He commented, looking out toward the window. His eyes lingered on it. The blue streak was gone from the window, as was the blue hand. But the paint that was once on Ichigo's back was still stuck to the window. Grimmjow was unsure of if he should feel proud of that, or upset because that night ended so badly.

Shaking his head, he moved over to the dresser and grumbled about how unbelievable the other male was being. Sure he knew that he'd need to get dressed properly for a date for tonight, but he was a little bothered by how the other was just sitting there in not but the regular clothes that he wore for most of the day already. So why was he the only one needing to get dressed in something nice?

"Aren't you going to change too?" He asked as he looked through his dresser for clothes that he deemed acceptable for the night.

Looking back to the boy, he was a little surprised by the question, "Of course I am, but we're not at my house now are we?" He asked with a chuckle and a shake of his head before he turned it back to the window.

He let out a grumble before he pulled out a pair of black jeans. They weren't anything special, but they looked nice with almost everything he owned so, why not wear them? Looking through his shirts, he grabbed a gray v-neck shirt. Finally, he grabbed a vest that only held four buttons. Moving toward the small bathroom, he slipped in the room and pressed his back against the door. Sighing he tossed the clothes he picked out onto the lid of the toilet and rested his head back against the door.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this. After what he did to me, after what he does to me." He whispered to himself. Moving over to the mirror, he started to run the water in the sink before grabbing his toothbrush. Might as well clean himself up. Proceeding to scrub his teeth with the small brush, he couldn't help but think as to what the other male had planned for the night. He wasn't too sure that he was going to enjoy it.

Once he finally spit out the suds and toothpaste, he rinsed his mouth out before swishing mouthwash around. Spitting that out as well, he sighed and started to pull his clothes off. As he stood there in not but his underwear, he looked himself over in the mirror. His body was lean, not too muscular. But not too thin either. You could see the slight outline of muscle in his stomach and chest.

Smiling to himself, he slipped the pants on and then the gray shirt. Finally putting the vest on, he left the top button open before looking himself over. The vest was open till just below his chest. Looking himself over, he slipped from the bathroom before moving into the studio apartment that he owned. Wondering what Grimmjow would think of his outfit, he looked up to the boy who was now standing by the window, his eyes looking out there quietly. It was as though he was lost in thought with the view in front of him.

"Hey, are we going to your place so you can get changed?" Ichigo asked as he finished off his tea. Making a face of disgust when the drink hit his taste buds. '_Note to self: don't drink tea after brushing your teeth_.' He thought to himself before putting the mug in the sink. Of course he'd clean it later in the night. He walked over to his dresser again, taking out a pair of socks. Closing the drawer, he bent down and pick up a pair of all black converse. Leaning against the wall near the door and pulls on his socks and shoes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You ready?" He asked with a smile as he looked over his date. To his surprise, he saw something immaculate. He didn't expect to see the boy dressed so well. He knew that he wanted to have him dress nicely, but it wasn't what he was expecting. "You look great." He said just barely audible for Ichigo to hear the words.

Smiling slightly, the Berry nodded and grabbed his keys and phone from the counter. Heading toward the door, he waited for his friend to follow. He held the door as Grimmjow exited the room before closing and locking it behind him.

The way down to the car was filled with silence. Neither of them wanted to break the silence as it held a feeling of security between the two. Neither of them could figure out why that was. Grimmjow did yet another thing that surprised himself a long with Ichigo, moving to the car, he opened the passenger's side door for the boy, and waited for him to get in before closing it. Sure he'd done that before, but that was when he was trying to impress someone.

Rushing around to his own side of the car, the Blue got in and started her up, "You're about to see why I am never home." He said as he turned around so he could back out of the parking spot he'd chosen earlier in the day.

Raising a brow, Ichigo looked at him a little confused. He wasn't actually going to say anything about the thought as to why the other wouldn't want to be home very often.

"I live with my mom and step-dad. The man doesn't like me, and I don't like him." He stated as a-matter-of-factly.

It took a good couple of minutes for the two of them to get in his neighborhood. It was quite a bit farther north than Ichigo's apartment. The neighborhood was quiet, but looked well off. They finally stopped in front of a house, the driveway seemed a little too high for the car that Grimmjow was driving, not to mention there was a large truck and a mini-van sitting there anyway, so the man parked on the street in front of the house.

Ichigo looked over the red brick house, following the blue haired male; he stopped on the front porch as he waited for the man to unlock the door. Once the door was opened, he was surprised by what he saw. From the moment that door opened, and he was able to look in, there were toys littering the floor everywhere. When the first male walked in, Ichigo reluctantly followed, the smell of the place wasn't bad, but it wasn't one that he would willingly live with.

Once in the front door, he closed it behind him silently. Right inside the door was a small half-wall standing between himself and the living room, it was a good seven feet long. On the other side of the half-wall sat two recliners, both with someone in them. A woman who was looking toward the two boys and a man that was just sitting there, watching the TV. A couch sat on the wall opposite the front door, and a large flat screen TV sat opposite the recliners. Toys littered the room, it looked like one step anywhere, you'd step on a toy.

"Hey mom." Grimmjow spoke to the woman. He didn't really say anything to the man at all. Within a second, a little girl came around the corner, giggling and running straight toward Grimmjow with open arms. "Oh there's the beautiful Lilynette!" He exclaimed happily. He picked up the short girl that had bright blonde hair.

Resting her on his hip, he carried her away toward the kitchen. Ichigo followed. As they made their way into the kitchen, Grimmjow reached on top of the fridge and grabbed a cookie out of the jar that sat up there, handing it to the little girl that was in his arms.

After he set the girl down, she started to munch on the cookie before looking up at Ichigo. Trying to hide behind the Blue's leg, she watched him. "Hey Lil, why don't you go play with Menoly?" He spoke to her softly as to not frighten the poor girl.

She sprinted off around Ichigo before turning the corner and running out of the room. Grimmjow chuckled and turned, continuing on toward what seemed to be a small hallway. With a step down, he opened a door and walked right into a room that had the walls painted a bright pink in color.

Ichigo followed, but stopped in the room when he got a good look at it. It was small. Tiny in fact. It was about the same size as his bathroom! He looked about it. It was filled with clutter, but what really caught his attention was the smell. It was better than the rest of the house, and smelled of oil, gasoline, and even metal.

The room wasn't really a mess though, even with all the clutter that was in it, it seemed like an organized mess if anything. Most of the things that were in his room, were car parts. Bolts, tools, oil, a gas container, steering wheels hung from the walls, hand drawn pictures that weren't very good at all, a calendar that was not but classic cars, a Volkswagen hubcap, a purple sparkle painted frame piece, and even the bumper of a red car were all hanging on the walls. A small mini fridge, a large speaker next to that, that didn't seemed to be plugged into anything. But sitting in the middle of the room was a small twin sized bed that held a cork board behind it with many pieces of paper attached to it.

"You can sit on the bed if you like, sorry for not having much space in here. I'm only here to sleep really." He said as he opened the closet that sat opposite his bed. But was not but two feet from the end of it.

Ichigo did as instructed, sitting on the bed, he felt a little restless in the room. There was a door right next to the bed, not being the one they just came in. "Where's this door lead?" He asked, hooking his thumb toward the closed door.

Grimmjow looked up into the mirror that was also the closet's door, "That goes to the backyard." He said before pulling clothes out of the closet. He discarder the shorts he was wearing, dropping them to reveal his loose fitting boxers. If he'd been sitting, Ichigo was positive that he'd be able to see everything. Turning to the side, Grimmjow looked toward his closet so he couldn't tell how red Ichigo's face was from this. When the man turned to the side, so that Ichigo could get a view from his left, he saw a rather large bulge that pronounced itself there!

Turning away as to try his best not to look at it, he bit his lip and closed his eyes. He didn't want to get a hard on right there in this other man's room. Just from looking at him in his boxers. But that couldn't be helped really, because he WAS in this man's room, and he DID see the bulge that was there. He just couldn't get his mind off it now.

He heard the noise of, either it be pants or a shirt, clothes hit the floor. He was sure that the other boy was now shirtless, still looking away, he could feel his face having the same heat as it was the moment those shorts hit the floor. He knew that he was red. "Are you going to sit there forever or are we going to go now?" He heard Grimmjow's voice chime into his thoughts. Looking up, he noticed the male was fully dressed, wearing a dark gray colored shirt that had what looked like white paint stains on the hem of it. With a large leather jacket over the cloth. His jeans were a dark blue, with a little bit of rough spots in the thighs. In truth, he thought the man looked incredible for what he wore. But then he felt overdressed now.

Standing, Ichigo gave the room one last look before he realized why the room felt so small to him. There were no windows. He nodded and followed the other out. Just as they came out of the room, there stood a little boy, his hair a bright red, "Menis, go away." Grimmjow groaned as he walked past the boy and pushed the child away by his head. Ichigo tried to move passed the kid without a word, but his arm was grabbed by the child.

"Play with me!" The kid hollered as he hung onto the Berry's arm.

Looking up with a plea of help to Grimmjow, he noticed the irritated look on the Blue's features. Walking over to the child, Grimmjow grabbed him by the top of his head, his hand getting a good grip on the child, he steered him away from the Strawberry and toward the living room.

"I said go away." He said as he lightly pushed the child onto the couch. The boy tumbled and overdramatically fell on the couch and then forced himself to fall off the couch on the floor. Grimmjow shook his head as he started toward the door.

"Hey boy!" Ichigo jumped at the voice that sounded, he looked over toward the man that had been silent till now who was sitting in the recliner. He was now facing the two of them. "Don't push him so hard, how would you like it if I threw you across the room?" He asked as he stood up.

The bluenette just stopped mid-stride before turning his head. "I didn't throw him, I hardly pushed him. Now shut up and leave me alone." He stated as he turned and walked out. Ichigo followed quickly in suit as to not be stuck in that house with the man any longer than he needed to be.

The two of them made it to the car silently, getting in, and starting her up, Grimmjow pulled away from the house. "Sorry about that. He's the reason I'm hardly there anymore." He stated as he turned the corner and stopped at a red light.

Ichigo looked to him, that house was a wreck, and it kind of made Ichigo sick to his stomach to see this male living in such conditions. He wanted to say something, but decided best not to. Looking toward him, he looked down at the man's hand. It was sitting on the shift knob.

Without even thinking about it, he moved his hand and placed it on the knob as well, the metal ball that sat in Grimmjow's palm, was now also in his own. Their fingers were laced together in the front of the ball, while their hands covered the rest. He couldn't tell you if he tried, but the feeling of touching the boy was as exciting as Christmas morning.

A smile found its way onto Grimmjow's lips as he looked forward. He needed to have one hand on the shift knob to drive, so it felt good to be able to hold onto the Berry's hand like this, even though there was a cold metal between the two hands. "Last time I actually talked to that man, I was 15." He stated. Looking over to Ichigo he turned back to the road as the light turned green. "He was yelling at me then too." He said with a sigh before continuing, "He always yelled at me because he wasn't my real dad and he'd always push me around and throw me across the room and whatnot."

Ichigo looked at him in surprise, it was no wonder the boy didn't like that man that yelled at him about pushing the kid onto the couch. "What the hell?" Ichigo whispered to himself unbelievably. He didn't like the man already.

"But that was all before I turned 15, a little while after my 15th birthday, he was yelling at me about something. I don't remember what exactly. But he got up in my face and decided to yell at me. I asked him to step back because I didn't like being so close to him." He said, pausing for a moment as if trying to remember what happened correctly, "Mind you, never once did I ever get mad or physical with him, through all the yelling, the pushing, the throwing, or when he'd smack me upside the head." He added. Ichigo's blood began to boil in his veins as he heard all of this. "But that day, I was just fed up with his shit. He didn't slap me, or shove me, or throw me, he yelled. Until I told him to step back anyway. After I told him to step back, he poked me in the face. Right in the cheek. I don't know why, but that just made me snap. I beat the hell out of him, and he got quite a few good punches in too. But I split his lip, and hit him in the back. His spine is pretty bad, so he just fell over and screamed in pain." He said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Shaking his head, he sighed and looked out the window. "I'm glad that you're okay." He whispered to where Grimmjow couldn't hear it. The man still held the other's hand, looking out the windshield as he drove, he didn't say anything else. The two of them really didn't need to.

As they drove, they were silent, no one spoke, there was no radio, and there was almost no sound. The only noise there was, was that of the cars passing by. The two weren't sure if it was the other's wish to be silent, so they didn't say anything.

The drive was relatively short despite the feeling of silence lingering on. Finally they came to a restaurant. Looking up at it, he saw the big white sign with red letters glowing at the top. _Visord_ as it read. "You can't be serious." He commented, looking back to the male. From Grimmjow, to the building, back to Grimmjow. He let his jaw just hang there in disbelief. "You're taking me here? Are you serious?" He asked.

Chuckling nervously, he raised a brow, "Is that alright?" He asked. Parking his car, he shut it off, "If you don't want to be here then we can go somewhere else." He added before looking to Ichigo who still looked baffled at the fact that they were even there to begin with.

"U-uh… No, I mean- Yes, well. But- I don't know! I love this place it's just…can you even afford it?" He asked still bewildered.

Watching at how the Orange topped male fumbled and bumbled his words, he couldn't help but laugh. When he finally got the question out if the Blue could afford it, he raised a brow. "And what makes you think I wouldn't be able to afford this sort of thing?" He asked crossing his arms as if he was pissed and trying to get an answer from the male.

"Well I mean…" He said before turning away from Grimmjow's gaze. He heard the male snicker before he felt a hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair.

The glare he shot the blue eyed demon said that he'd kill. But it didn't even faze him as he grinned a toothy grin. "Don't worry about price. Just get whatever you want." He stated before getting out of the car. Moving around to the other side, he wanted to get the door for the Berry, but Ichigo was already out of the car and closing the door.

As the two walked into the restaurant, there stood a large man. In both statures of the idea. He stood there with pink hair that was closely shaven to the top of his head. "Good evening there gentlemen, just going to be the two of you tonight?" He asked in a kind and gentle voice.

"Yes please." Grimmjow said with a smile.

"This way then if you would." He said, waving his hand as he walked toward the dining hall. The room was immaculate; the ceiling was a little higher than that of a single story building, but not as high as a two. The walls were a delicate but dark red, the rug was crimson, and the windows that reached from floor to ceiling were covered by golden tapestries. Each table was a clear crystal, not just the table top, but the single leg that sat in the middle of the table and stretched out in three directions. A soft red table cloth was on the top of each table, but everyone knew that the tables were crystal. A large candle sat in the middle with a clear glass vase around it. Bundles of orchid were planted in the middle of the room, all surrounding a fountain.

As they were lead to their table, Ichigo still couldn't believe what was going on here. This was his first date, THE FIRST DATE, with the man, and he was already going overboard. As they sat, the man looked from one to the other, "Can I get you two anything to drink? We have a wonderful wine menu right here, or if you'd prefer, we also have a beer menu on the back. Everything listed is on draft of course." He said with a smile.

Grimmjow was the first to look at the beers; Ichigo chuckled, thinking that the Blue would probably say that wines were too feminine for his taste. "I'll have a corona." He said as he looked up to the man. He got a nod from the pink haired man.

Ichigo took the menu next and looked over at it before smiling, "And I'll have an Angry Orchard." He noted before putting the drinks menu off to the side. Looking from the menu to Grimmjow, he raised a brow at the smile that was on his lips. "What?" He asked when the large man had finally walked away.

"Nothing, I just figured that you'd go for some girly drink." He said with a chuckle and a shake of his head before looking at the food menu that was placed in front of him. If looks could kill, Grimmjow would be dead for almost the hundredth time this night. And Ichigo was sure that there'd be close to a hundred more deaths for the man, considering the night was still young.

Deciding that it'd be best for him to choose something to eat before the man came back to take their order. Looking over the menu he really had no idea what he was in the mood for. Looking up from the booklet, he looked to Grimmjow, "What should I get?" He asked candidly.

Looking up to the Orange, Grimmjow just shrugged, "What do you like? They have steak, sushi, pastas, and burgers, anything you want." He noted with a smile. Setting down the menu, he put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "Or if you want, I'll be on the menu later for you." He said with a wink.

'_Oh my god… Did he really just say that?!_' Ichigo screamed internally. He stared at the man in front of him with a blank expression. The grin on Grimmjow's face was still there. Finally when the blood found its circulation, it swirled around to his face, and his hands moved the menu that he was holding up in front of him so that Grimmjow couldn't see his face.

Howling with laughter, Grimmjow couldn't help how loud the noise that came from him. He tried his best to keep it down but there was no containing it. And with the noise, almost everyone around them turned to look at what happened to be so funny. But all they saw was one boy laughing his ass off while the other hid behind a menu.

Trying to calm himself down, Grimmjow's laughter quieted slowly. But once he was quiet, Ichigo finally looked up over the menu again to see the man looking at him with a smile. It was a sweet smile if anything, but there was something else there too. "What?" The Berry asked as he bit his lip in anticipation.

"Nothing, I was just smiling at you, is that so wrong?" The Blue asked quietly for only Ichigo to hear. A woman started toward them, carrying the two beers that they had ordered.

"Corona?" She asked looking from one boy to the next with a questioning gaze. Her black hair was long, and her eyes were hard through her glasses. Grimmjow raised his hand as if to acknowledge that the beer was his. As she set the mug down, she placed the other in front of the Orange topped male. "My name is Lisa; I'm gonna be taking care of you for the rest of the night." She said as she pulled out a pad and pen, "What can I get for you two tonight?" She asked looking from one to the other.

The grease monkey just let his eyes sit on Ichigo's as if he were telling the boy to order. So following suit, the waitress also turned to him and smile politely. But only to where one would think she had to for her job. There was no real joy behind it.

Shaking his head from the thought that the smile didn't mean anything, he looked over the menu before deciding, "Oh, this sounds good. I think I'll have the chef's cut sirloin, medium rare please." He said as he placed the booklet on the edge of the table.

Nodding, she wrote it down before looking back up to him, "Mashed potatoes alright? And would you like a soup or salad?" She asked as she gave that same fake smile from before.

"Yeah, that's fine. And I think I'll have a soup tonight." He added before looking toward Grimmjow. "Surprise me with whatever kind you have." He added, his eyes lingering on the male in front of him before turning back to her.

"I'll have the cheese burger with bacon if you would?" He asked as he turned his gaze only slightly toward the woman who stood there, "No soup or salad, thank you." His gaze turned back to the boy across the table.

As she headed off to put the orders in, the smile that was on Grimmjow's face only grew, eventually his teeth were showing just how cocky he felt about the night.

The sun had drifted to the opposite side of the horizon, "That was delicious!" Ichigo exclaimed as he turned around to face the other as he walked backward in the parking lot. His arms were outstretched as the air felt a little chilly to him.

Just watching him, with a chuckle that was making itself known from his throat, the Blue just followed after the male toward the blue Jetta. It was a scene that he found quite entertaining. The artist usually didn't act in such a manner; he was usually quiet and calm. But it seemed this night was supposed to be more exciting for him. So Grimmjow just went with the flow of the joy it seemed to have.

"Well I'm stuffed, so what now?" Ichigo asked turning back toward the car. He hoped on his feet before stopping next to the door of the vehicle.

"This is weird; it's a whole new side of you." The grease monkey noted as he watched the other move about. He still held a smile on his face, but when he noticed the uncertainty in Ichigo's features, he shook his head. "That's not a bad thing. I was just stating something I noticed about you." He added before unlocking the doors to the car.

"Sorry, I just seem to always be a little hectic when I have too much alcohol." The Berry noted as he opened the door. Remembering how many beers he had during their dinner, he chuckled at the thought. He had more than he probably should have if he were driving.

Thankfully however, Grimmjow hadn't seemed to have as many beers. It wasn't his intention to get the boy buzzed, or even drunk this night, it just seemed to go that way.

As the two got in the vehicle, the Blue started it up and smirked thinking how the boy next to him really didn't have that many beers, so he seemed to be a little bit of a light weight. Pulling out of his parking space and heading out, he sped down the street, heading in the opposite direction of the boy's apartment.

"Hey where are we going?" He asked turning from the window to face Grimmjow now. He recognized the path they were taking, "This road leads to Bankai." He stated before looking farther up the road.

Bankai, a large city that was over the longest bridge that was near Karakura town. It was a city that most people went to, to party and go to clubs. Of course there were clubs in Karakura town too, but over in Bankai, they were livelier and much more expensive. But that wasn't all, that was only at night. During the day the city of Bankai was even more alive. It was like the central city to all businesses.

"Yes, Bankai is on the other side of the Xcution bridge, but we're not going to see the other side of the bridge just yet." He stated as they made their way onto the two lain highway that lead to the bridge.

A mile ahead of the bridge however, they pulled into a gas station, "I'm gonna grab a soda, want one?" The grease monkey asked as he stepped out of the car, leaving the vehicle running.

"Uh, sure. Anything will do I guess." Ichigo noted. Looking around the gas station, he noticed quite a few cars that littered the place. It was close to ten o'clock at night now, so it wasn't uncommon for a gas station to have business, but to have this many cars there was almost unheard of.

Counting the cars, there were near fifteen. It came off as strange to him before he looked up to see Grimmjow standing there talking with one of the guys he saw at the garage that he'd worked in with Grimmjow on the Audi.

As the two of them walked out, he realized that he also saw that male when he was at that club the night before he first went to the garage. He had black hair and green eyes. Sighing, the Berry didn't really care for the male. He was quiet and it bothered Ichigo; not that he minded quiet people, just this guy, was too quiet.

Grimmjow waved off the other male who headed to his own car. The Strawberry recognized the car as a Honda CR-Z. It wasn't anything special from his idea of a car, it was actually rather common street racing car, so those kinds of cars were everywhere.

"Alright, it's almost time for everyone to meet." Grimmjow explained as he sat down in his seat again finally, handing Ichigo a Pepsi. He just sat there for a moment, taking a large gulp of his own soda, a Dr. Pepper. His leg was still hanging out of the car door with the large piece of metal still sitting ajar.

"Hey Grimmjow!" Someone called out. Both the Berry and the Blue looked out in the direction of the voice. It was Nnoitra, and he was walking their way with Nel in toe after him. She looked just as happy as could be, but when she noticed Ichigo sitting in the passenger's seat, a huge smile grew on her face.

She raced over to his side of the car and opened the door hugging him. "Oh my god I didn't know you were coming out here tonight!" She said as she ruffled his hair.

Groaning Ichigo swatted her away. "I didn't chose to come out here, he just brought me," He said with a hook of his thumb toward Grimmjow, who was now talking with Nnoitra. "I don't even know what's going on." He added before looking toward the blue male that he was supposed to be on a date with.

"The races are tonight." She said with the widest grin on her lips. "It's so cool, and actually kinda hot to see the cars out there." She said with a wink and a nod toward Grimmjow. "I've never seen guys so horny over something so silly, but once I came out here once or twice, I started to see where they were coming from." She said before standing up. "Well I'll see you out there. Don't forget to wear a condom." She said the last part as a whisper, and winked at him once before trotting off toward her own date.

When the Blue sat down in the car again, he closed the door and put his seatbelt on. This made Ichigo realize they were about to leave the gas station, so he closed his own door. "So street races huh?" He asked with a raised brow and an all-knowing smirk on his face. He guessed that's what this was, but wasn't positive till now.

"Yeah, it's really fuckin' cool." The grease monkey said as he pulled out of the gas station's parking lot and down the high way toward the bridge. "If you don't want to be here, we can just go home." He said as he gave the Orange a look of question.

"Oh no, I think this will be fun. I've never really been out to the races, although a few people have talked about them. I didn't know Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were part of it too though." He said with his eyes still on the road ahead of him.

"Yeah, everyone from the garage comes out to these every Wednesday and Saturday nights." The other explained. His hand came to rest on Ichigo's thigh, rubbing little circles around the inner muscles of his leg.

"Everyone? Like, Szayel too?" He asked with a worried look. He wasn't really looking forward to running into his "_**partner**_" down at a race that his crush took him to.

"Naw, he told me that he didn't want to go tonight. He said something about his boyfriend apparently made plans with someone else and that he wanted to take him tonight. But that was ruined with his poor boyfriend canceling on him this morning." Grimmjow said all this with the widest smirk on his lips. The sneer that the Blue had illustrated when Ichigo had mentioned Szayel was not something the Orange thought he'd ever see, but he tried not to laugh when he heard Grimmjow's explanation of the situation.

"Thank gods. I don't think I can stand being around him today. He's really needy." Ichigo noted before he leaned back into his seat and took a deep breath with his eyes closed.

While he sat there, his eyes were yanked open by the sound of a loud bass; he felt the car juggle a little as they pulled into a grassy area. Looking around, Ichigo could see so many colors of neon lights under-glow. There were cars of every make and model, all painted exquisitely. The bass was coming from a large silver Hummer H3 that had the tail end of it up with huge speakers blaring out. People were standing everywhere, car's hoods were open to let it show what people were packing, and some cars still had their drivers sitting on the opened engine. Bikes were around as well, some Kawasaki, some Honda, even a few Ducati were around the vicinity.

"Like what you see?" Ichigo heard Grimmjow whisper in his ear. The voice made him jump a little as he whipped his face toward the sudden noise. The Blue just barely managed to pull his face back before the two of the collided.

"Huh? Oh, yeah this place is awesome." He stated as he turned his face back to the scene.

There was one bike in particular that caught the Orange's attention. It was a Kawasaki Ninja, a white one at that. The rear wheel was extended quite farther than relatively necessary. It had a painted black fox on the body while there were also many white lights hanging out of it. The walls of the wheels were white while the rest of the wheels were black.

When the Jetta had finally stopped moving, and was parked between a Honda and a Corvette, Ichigo got out of the car and moved straight for the bike that he'd just seen. Once he got there he went ahead and knelt down next to it. He couldn't help but run his fingers along the artwork of the fox that sat on its body. As he was looking it over, and thinking about how it'd be better if there was a lion or some other animal instead of a fox, a voice rang out.

"Do you like bikes?" It said. It was a sinister voice, but also somewhat of a kind one. Turning his head to the direction of the owner, he was greeted with the biggest smirk he'd ever seen. The man had silver like hair, and wore a white shirt with a white opened hoodie. And to finish off the idea, white pants too!

"Oh, sorry is this your bike?" Ichigo said as he pulled his hand away, realizing that he was touching someone's bike. He only dreamed of having such a bike, and even thought about having it the same way that this bike was made. It came to him as a surprise to see that someone already owned something like his idea.

"I didn't tell you to stop touching it. I simply asked if you liked the bike." The smiling male said before turning his head away slightly to see what was causing a commotion a bit of ways away. "You can touch all you like," He added before turning back to look at the male who was kneeling by his bike. "The name is Gin. And who might you be?" He asked.

Standing upright, the Berry held out his hand to shake the man's, "The name is Ichigo." He said with a smile. The other, Gin, didn't take the offer to shake. He just stood there and nodded.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you Ichigo. Sorry, but I really need to get back to my girl. She's probably missing me dearly. Nice chatting with you." He said before turning and walking away toward the Hummer that was blasting that loud music.

His hand lingered in the air for a moment, then fell to his side. Feeling slightly hurt just from the rejected hand shake, he shrugged and turned. Once he'd spun around, he hit himself face first into a solid form.

Almost falling backward, he shook himself off from the sudden impact that he'd just had. Looking up at the form, he could feel his cheeks turning a shade or two of pink. "So you like bikes huh? I would never have guessed that Berry." The Blue grease monkey chuckled before looking off toward the hummer with the music, "Didn't think Gin would actually talk with you either." He added before turning and shaking his head back toward his car.

As Ichigo followed, he took one last glance toward the direction of the bikes. Looking over the white one, one last time, he grumbled about that being his idea. "Why didn't you think he'd talk to me?" The Strawberry questioned.

"Because," Grimmjow started before turning his head toward the hummer again, "he's homophobic. And incredibly religious. He thinks being gay is a sin." He finished with a shrug and a shake of his head.

"Well that explains a lot." The boys heard a woman's voice this time. When they turned around, an arm wrapped around both of them as Nel's form landed between the two. She was giggling and holding on to the both of them. "So tell me." She said as she forced the two to continue walking toward the Jetta. "What are your intentions with my Strawberry?" She asked eyes on Grimmjow.

If Ichigo's face was pink before, it was red now. "Your Strawberry? Well mom, my intentions are nothing short of what you already had in mind for my intentions to be tonight." The Blue told her with the biggest smirk on his lips.

Nel and Ichigo both looked at him in a surprised manner, Ichigo more than Nel however.

The wink that Nel gave to her friend before she ran off to find her own date again, said that she was hoping for him. He couldn't believe that though. How could it be that she was this into getting him to bed with this guy?

Chuckling, Ichigo shook his head before he heard the roar of exhaust, and the sound of wheels shrieking on the pavement. His head turned toward the street that was not but twenty feet from him. There were two cars out there, a silver 350Z, and a yellow S2000. He didn't really care for either of the cars. But the race he was sure would be an obvious win.

He heard chatter, and the sound of the bass from the Hummer quiet down. Looking over to the large vehicle, he noticed a rather large flat screen TV sitting in the back of it as well. On the screen was the rear end of the two cars.

Looking from the Hummer to the cars on the road again, he noticed the red Ducati Monster, which sat behind them. On the front of the bike sat a small camera. It was connected via wireless signals to the TV so that people could see who won when they went over the bridge.

Ichigo didn't bother looking at the TV, he just watched as the cars soon took off down the road. Turning to Grimmjow, the man seemed to be on his toes so that he could tower over everyone and look at the race. The smile that was on his face when he saw the cars making it over the bridge just showed how much he actually enjoyed the races.

"So tell me, who's faster? You or Nnoitra?" The Berry asked, looking at Grimmjow, and then passed him while walking to the Jetta and Nnoitra's Honda Civic.

At the same moment, the tall man that always had that smile on his face came over. "I smell a challenge coming on." He stated as a matter-of-factly. As he reached the two boys, he draped his arm over Grimmjow's shoulder and looked to Ichigo, "Hey what up Strawberry?" He asked with the wildest grin on his lips.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering who would be faster in their car between the two of you. But it's obvious that Grimmjow would win, hands down." He said with a scowl now on his face from the nickname that Nnoitra used.

The silent smirk and the shake of his head said that Grimmjow knew what was coming next. But Nnoitra's features got serious all of a sudden. "Grimmjow beat me?" He asked, glancing between the Blue and the Orange. "Maybe in his wildest dreams!" He cackled with laughter.

All through the laughter and the fun Nnoitra was poking at the two, Ichigo didn't seemed moved by it. He just stood there with his arms crossed, nodding as a sarcastic approval, and a raised brow. "Just words." He egged the male on.

Within moments of the taller man ranting and screaming about how he was the faster of the two, he finally did what Ichigo was looking for and challenged Grimmjow to a race. Which of course the Blue had accepted and went ahead to his car while the pirate friend of his went to tell the man on the bike with the video camera.

"You know, I've never actually beaten him before." Grimmjow began to explain while he and Ichigo sat in wait for the okay to get their little race started.

The look on the Berry's features showed surprise, "Then why did you let me get you into this? I just thought that it'd be an easy win so you could do what most guys want to do and show off!" He explained as he grumbled and moved to get out of the car in an attempt to call it off.

"Hey, don't you even think about trying to call this race off now." The grease monkey demanded. Wiggling his finger as if to say to stay there, he smirked all-knowingly. "I said I never beat him before. Not that I can't. I just didn't ever try, because I had no reason to. He was always on a date with someone and always wanted to show off." He explained with the same smirk on his lips.

Ichigo nodded as if understanding, because he did. Grimmjow helped his friend show off when he needed to get a girl. But now it was the Blue's turn to show off for his own date. "So he's gonna go easy on you?" Ichigo questioned with a raised brow, unsure of how it was supposed to impress him to know that the other went easy on him.

"Ha! As if. He doesn't know that all those times I went easy on him. So he's probably going to expect to win this time. But we both know that's not going to be the case tonight." He addefd before turning his head forward as now both cars were sitting on the empty road.

The roar of Nnoitra's car sounded to Grimmjow's left, both the boys turned to look at him and Nelliel whom was in the passenger's seat, before looking at the road. Hearing someone on the sidelines blow a horn once…twice…three…then the fourth and longest signaling GO!

The cars took off. Both neck and neck, both roaring, and both speeding up only moments from the bridge. As he heard the engine, the gasoline being sucked into the machine only to have it ignite and set the pistons moving with the car launching farther and faster, Ichigo could feel his blood pump faster and faster. The faster the car moved, the faster his own heart raced.

At the same time, there was a honk from behind them. Grimmjow looked into the rearview mirror as Ichigo turned to look at the bike that was behind them, that was now speeding up to pass the two cars. "What?" Ichigo questioned as he watched the motorcyclist zip by.

"Cops." The Blue male spoke as he still had his eyes glancing from the road to the mirror and back. He saw the flashing of blue and red in the distance. He looked over toward his friend, Nnoitra, and flicked his middle and index from his forehead as a salute. Then he pushed the gas harder and threw it into the next gear and the car listened as it had moved even faster, taking the lead between the two friends, and getting farther from the police that were behind them giving chase. Other cops had already pulled up to the people that were speculating.

"Grimmjow, you'd better get away from them. I can't have anything on my record." The Berry explained as he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that the cops weren't getting any closer.

"Calm down. There are three bridges that lead from Karakura to Bankai; the Shikai Bridge is likely the best bet to get back without getting caught. So that's the one I'll take." He reassured as he took a sharp left at a light and went down a road that lead through a winding neighborhood.

They began to slow to a more legal speed, and moved along the road. Once they pulled to a stop light, Grimmjow looked to his friend. "Well that was kind of fun." He said with a chuckle and a wink.

The blush came onto the Strawberry's features quickly as he turned away. "Yeah, I had a great night." He said with a silent smile on his lips. His eyes shifted to the clock on the dash, 1:56. It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning. He could feel a tinge of woe with knowing that the night would end and Grimmjow would once again be gone from his sight.

"Well, the night isn't over just yet." He heard Grimmjow say as he felt a hand placed on top of his own. Even though he needed to remove his hand every now and again to shift, he'd place it back on top of the Berry's hand that rested on his own lap. "And I'm not gonna just up and leave, not unless you don't want me here." He added, looking from the road to the boy in the passenger's seat.

The warmth that rested on the top of his hand wasn't only reassuring that he meant what he said, but that he'd also stick by his words as well. Or at least that's what it seemed for Ichigo.

As the car moved along quietly, neither boy had spoken. It's not that they were afraid to say something wrong, or that they didn't know what to say. It's just that there was nothing that needed to be said. Neither of them had a reason to say anything. Ichigo knew that Grimmjow didn't want to leave him now, and Grimmjow knew that Ichigo didn't want him to.

It wasn't too long before Grimmjow had pulled into the apartment's parking garage again. Pulling into the spot reserved for Ichigo's apartment, they got out. It was showing that both boys were exhausted. With lethargic eyes, Ichigo pressed the elevator button that would bring them to his home, and waited for the metal box to appear.

But there were a pair of soft, cold lips pressed against his neck there shortly after pressing the button. "You smell wonderful, and taste great too." He heard the Blue whisper next to his ear as he felt those lips give butterfly kisses and nips and nibbles on the flesh of his neck.

Gasping, Ichigo tilted his head to the side to let the other have his way. Feeling his hands ghost over the Strawberry's thighs, those strong hands gripped his legs and lifted him up off his feet. Ichigo's legs wrapped around the other's waist, holding on for dear life.

When the ding of the elevator was heard, it was Ichigo who lead them in. With a tug on Grimmjow's blue locks, the male moved into the elevator, pressing him up against the wall. It took him a moment before realizing that he had to press the button to get to the proper floor. But once that was done, his lips were back on the exposed flesh.

Sucking hard on the skin between his lips, he knew that he'd leave a mark. So once he pulled away to look at his handy work, Grimmjow saw the large bruise that was quickly forming on the open flesh.

The sight of the mark made Grimmjow grow harder by the second. Pushing his hips against the other's ass, he grinded against him with a manic smirk. The look made Ichigo groan with the friction between the two. But that's when his lips were captured, and his mouth was invaded. The struggle between Grimmjow and Ichigo was apparent, but needless to say, Grimmjow won with his tongue in the other's mouth.

With the Blue's hands on the other's ass, holding him up, the ding of the elevator sounded as they had reached their floor. "Come…come…come on, we neeEeeeEd to get-t M-m-m-ma-my bed." Ichigo mumbled and stumbled all over his words as he tried to say them to where Grimmjow would respond.

But with the expectation of being put down, he was mistaken when the grease monkey had turned and started to walk out of the elevator with him still attached to Grimmjow's hips.

It happened quickly as the two made their way through the hall. But once they had reached apartment 15, Ichigo felt his back pushed up against the door. As the feeling of the door made itself painfully aware that there was a surface behind him, Ichigo tried his best to open the door. Only to fail multiple times before he found it'd be best to push Grimmjow's mouth off his own before he would be able to unlock the door and get through the entrance.

The whole while, the Blue didn't release the Orange, only held him until the door was opened, then began to assault his lips once more as he moved into the foyer of the other's home.

Once through the door, the Orange's body flew through the air only to land on the soft comfort of his bed. As his head hit the pillow, he looked up to see the man above him pulling his own shirt over his head. The muscles that showed on his form were enough to make Ichigo almost cum right then and there. He wasn't super muscular, but he had enough to have a well-defined six pack, and pecs.

He could feel the drool that was beginning to form on his lips as he watched the man toss his shirt away and do that sexy crawl across the bed toward him. The way he moved toward Ichigo made the boy wiggle and squirm under his gaze. Although he wasn't exactly shy about it, he was more so nervous and excited.

Nothing was said as Grimmjow's met his once again, but this time more sensual and passionate than aggressive. His hands trailed down Ichigo's form, popping the buttons of the vest he wore, and slipping it off him. Then came the hem of his shirt, the gray material was soft in Grimmjow's hands, but it was in his way. So it was discarded like his own.

His hands trailed over the soft skin of the Strawberry, moving up from his waistband, he lightly grazed over his navel before resting his hand in the center of Ichigo's front. When his hand sat there, Grimmjow felt the Berry place his own hand on his chest instead, and push. Going with it, Grimmjow fell to his back on the bed, and had the Orangette sitting on his pelvis.

The two didn't say anything, as if it needed to be said, as Ichigo moved and placed his lips against the other's stomach, leaving butterfly kisses here and there as his hands rested against the brim of the Blue's pants. As his mouth found its way to the brim, his teeth gripped the fabric as it pulled the button free.

And much to Grimmjow's surprise, through the skillful use of the other's tongue and teeth, he managed to get the zipper down as well.

Raising a brow, the grease monkey gasped at the thought of that skillful tongue going over his cock. Not taking his eyes away from Ichigo's he helped Ichigo remove his pants. Wiggling his butt and lifting it from the bed before the article was discarded to the side somewhere.

"Dear god." Grimmjow whispered as he was thinking that it was taking way too long. But at that moment, his thoughts all flew away as he felt a warm wet sensation on the fabric of his boxers. Gasping he tried his best to not buck his hips toward the other's face. But even that proved unsuccessful when he felt a hand slide under one of the legs of his boxers and touch him.

With how hard he was, Grimm wasn't sure of how long he'd be able to stand this feeling without getting inside the boy.

With that thought in mind, he sat up and pulled Ichigo from his task up to his own lips again. But as his mouth was assaulting the Orange, his hands were at the top of his pants, unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling them down. With all of that, the boy sat on Grimmjow's lap in naught but his underwear. That happened to be so small, that it was almost nothing. The cloth just barely went above the base of his cock while the bottom of it seemed to be barely holding everything else in. It was the type of underwear that he'd seen a few girls wear. As he recalled, they called them boy shorts.

As his rough hands gripped the ass of his newest partner, Grimmjow pulled him close and moaned slightly into his mouth. But this didn't last long as Ichigo had pulled back once again, much to the Blue's dismay, and moved down his body. And once again his lips began their assault on Grimmjow's crotch. But this time hands were pulling the boxers down as the lips found the head of him. Much to the Strawberry's surprise, the appendage that was attached to Grimmjow was not as small as he'd figured, in fact; he was much larger, and thick. At least a solid eight.

With the groan that sounded, Ichigo's hair seemed to appear and disappear in the blurred vision of the male under him. As his hands moved and tangled into the light colored locks, gripping roughly, he began to thrust his hips.

As his cock moved farther and farther into the back of Ichigo's throat, he light gag noise that sounded was something that made him start to thrust harder and harder, being rougher now, he started to lift his hips from the bed with each thrust.

Before too long, the Berry was forced to pull back as a thrust made him choke; the look on his features wasn't anger for the force, but more so of lust and want to continue. As he moved to continue where he left off, Ichigo was stopped by a hand that threw him onto his back with his head resting against the pillow.

With the Orange's tongue running against his own bottom lip, there was naught but lust in his eyes. The short breaths of the boy were cut off by the tongue of a blue blooded male. As the appendage moved around in his mouth, he heard a pop of something. Only realizing what the noise was when he felt a slick pressure against him. And then the pressure flipped to a slight tinge of pain.

Wiggling against Grimmjow's hand, Ichigo was still not used to having someone else inside of him. When the grease monkey had pulled his lips back, he inserted yet another finger into the boy. Moving them in and out of him, he watched as the Orange's features twisted from discomfort to pain mixed pleasure, back to discomfort.

With each push, he could feel the tightness in the boy grow. But when he felt the tightness there, he pushed both his fingers as deep as he could go with them.

Back arching, teeth baring, and a hiss snaking its way out, Ichigo moved with the pleasure of having those limbs be so deep within him. The next thoughts that made themselves present in his mind didn't last long as those bundles of nerves were pressed against once again.

"Gods stop teasing me and just fuuuuuuuuuuuck— Ichigo was cut off by another push against him.

Hearing the deep bellied chuckle of the other, just made him want the male even more. As his glazed eyes moved down from the ceiling toward the male, he could see him moving up a little, and then the feeling of his fingers left Ichigo's form. The loss of feeling there made him frown before he could feel something much larger than those fingers.

As the pressure ripped through him, Ichigo let out a hiss of pain as something much larger had pushed into him. As his fingers gripped the sheets, he was sure he'd tear the fabric. "Gods, please calm down. I don't think I can hold back much longer." Grimmjow whispered to the male under him as he felt how tight he was squeezing around his hard cock.

With his breath hitched, and his body shivering, Ichigo tried his best to relax. It took almost two agonizing minutes for him to finally relax. But once he had, he bucked his hips down only slightly to acknowledge that he was ready for the other to finally start moving.

As he began to thrust, Grimmjow moved slowly. He was unsure of how well this was supposed to work out, having never been with a guy before. But with each thrust, he started to get to a pace that was faster, harder, and deeper. The moans of pain that came from Ichigo were subsiding, allowing the moans of pleasure to fill the air instead.

"Faster." He heard a whisper, and smiled at it. As his thrusts quickened, they got deeper as well.

The only noise that came next was the loud moan of Orange, Grimmjow had pushed himself all the way in to the brim. He reached so far in that he struck that spot, hard. The screaming moan of the boy below him had him going crazy, thrusting in and out, throwing himself at Ichigo hard enough that he thought he'd break the poor boy.

With the boy's hands reaching up and around Grimmjow's form, those soft hands dug into his back, nails digging deep into the skin. The rough rigid groan from the Blue sounded as those nails ripped the skin down. The feeling sent electricity down him, forcing him to pick up his pace and throw himself even farther into the scene.

With each thrust, each one hit the poor boy in those nerves. In that spot. Without having even been touched, with a scream of Grimmjow's name, Ichigo's cock exploded, shooting up onto both of their stomachs. When Ichigo had reached his peak, he hadn't meant to grip onto Grimmjow so tightly, but with it, the Blue had come to release himself inside the boy. It felt weird to both of them, having released inside of someone, and having someone cum inside you for the first time.

As the boys were coming down from their high of cloud nine, they looked to one another, a slight tinge of red in the Orange's features, and the biggest, cockiest grin on the Blue's lips. "I can't believe you screamed my name." He said with a kiss on Ichigo's cheek.

With that note, the Berry turned his cheek away, looking away from the naked grease monkey who was resting above him. "Shut up. No one ever fucked me before, I wasn't used to that." He stated, his eyes glancing to the side to see the reaction from the other.

The smile that was on the Jeagerjaques boy was huge. It was obvious that he was happy with his work, and that he was happy to receive this information from the boy below him. "I was your first?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I've had sex before." Ichigo tried to dodge the question, knowing truly what the Blue had meant, he just didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I was the first person to fuck you." Grimmjow stated as he leaned in close and placed a light kiss on his lips. But as he did so, he didn't realize how weak his arms had felt after that, and fell on top of the boy. The slick feeling of Ichigo's seed on their stomachs made him cringe at it before he just chuckled.

"Dear gods." Ichigo groaned, having the heavy male just topple over on top of him. He didn't mind the feeling of cum on him, just didn't want to have it dry on him, "Would you mind-what are you doing?" He asked as he watched Grimmjow lifrt himself up before running a finger through the semen that stuck to them.

He looked it over before sticking it to his tongue and pulling the substance into his mouth. The Orange watched the Blue for a moment, looking for a reaction. And he wasn't disappointed. Sticking his tongue out and shutting his eyes tightly, he groaned, "Ugh salty." He stated. But having his tongue stuck out like such, the Berry moved up to capture the appendage and pull it into his mouth for a moment before falling back onto the bed. Grimmjow looked down at him with a smirk, "And sweet." He added before laying back down on top of the Strawberry.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo spoke softly, his nose being berried in those soft, sweaty blue locks.

"Hmm?" The other moaned light as an acknowledgement, his breathing turning normal, and soft.

"I love you." He stated as he ran a hand up the male's back. His hands feeling slightly wet from the sweat and the blood that he drew with his nails.

"My muve mu too." He heard a mumble, sure that the boy was falling asleep there. The smile that was on the Orange's lips grew. Here he was, Ichigo Kurosaki, an art major at the Shin'o University, laying under one of the hottest 'straight' guys at the school, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques a major in the automotive program at the school. The man that Ichigo had completely fallen head over heels for, and had finally gotten.

He was in love with a straight guy, but it was okay. Because that straight guy, was in love with him too. And he proved it. He had one night, and he proved it to him in many ways that he was indeed in love with Ichigo.

**Some parts of this chapter come from my real life experiences! Such as Grimmjow's house, and the story he tells in the car, that's part of the life story of my friend who I based Grimmjow's personality on. So yes, that actually happened. Many things in this chapter are my real life experiences. No, I never actually got the straight guy that I fell in love with to love me back the way Grimmjow feels for Ichigo. But real life isn't this story. I made this story, to put out there how I feel about him, and how I wish he'd feel about me. But it's never going to come true, and I think for sure that if read this story, he'd be absolutely disgusted with me. But that's fine, because I don't think there's any way that he'd find it. Or at least I hope not. Let me know what you guys/girls/whoever you are think about this. I'm thinking about making part 2, but that's a big maybe. I might do so, if enough people want me to. So leave a few reviews and tell me what you think, if you'd be so kind.**

_**p.s.**_

Pushing the sleeping blue haired beast off him, Ichigo got up and moved across the room. Feeling the warm liquid that was inside of him move about and start to seep out, he didn't even seem to care.

Moving into the kitchen, he grabbed the old worn teapot that he'd always used, the jug of milk that was almost empty, and the last pack of his hot chocolate mix that he'd had. Warming the milk like usual, he mixed the drink.

Putting the mug to his lips, he moved over to the window that stood over the city, smiling, he glanced over to the sleeping naked beast that lay in his bed, and back to the city. Placing his hand against the glass, remembering the handprint that had once been there, remembering the blue streak that he'd put on the glass in place of the shooting star, and seeing the print from the paint that was once on his back, he grinned wildly before taking another sip.


End file.
